JUSTICE LEAGUE AVENGERS 6
by Lady Death2
Summary: Su Terra-1 degli anni sono stati tolti e nessuno lo sa... Fino ad ora... Su Terra-327 le cose si complicano...
1. REBIRTH

REBIRTH

Un orologio stava ticchettando.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il giorno che mi sono laureato,mio zio mi ha dato un orologio.

Lo aveva avuto da suo padre.

E lo aveva avuto suo nonno,prima di lui.

L'orologio è stato tramandato generazioni dopo generazioni con una scritta sul retro.

Ogni secondo è un regalo.

Mio zio era un ottimista.

Lo usai per essere un ottimista anch'io.

E l'ho perso.

Ho perduto il tempo.

Tutti lo hanno fatto."

Dallo spazio si vedeva la Terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Guardò giù e so una cosa:amo questo mondo.

Qualcosa è andato perduto."

La città illuminava il cielo notturno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ho avuto un padre che era molto concentrato a diventare ricco per crescere un figlio e mia madre era troppo occupata per preoccuparsi di me.

Non avevo sorelle e fratelli.

Non avevo amici veri.

Ma un giorno ho incontrato un eroe.

Ho trovato speranza e ispirazione.

Sono diventato parte della sua eredità."

Su Ghotam City c'era una forte tempesta.

In mezzo ai lampi azzurri ne comparve uno giallo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La mia vita è stata meglio di quanto potessi immaginare.

Ma è stato tutto strappato via."

Il lampo giallo apparve sulla villa di Batman.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per quanto bizzarro possa sembrare,ho usato il mio passato per ritrovare me stesso mentre ero perduto fuori della realtà.

Ma per quanto tenti non riesco a trovarla.

Allora cercherò qualcun altro.

Nella Bat Caverna c'era Batgirl seduta a guardare i monitor.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Lei non è Batman.

Ma sa cosa vuol dire perdere ogni cosa."

Alfred fece sentire la sua voce dagli altoparlanti "Non si hanno avute tracce di Supergirl dallo scontro con la creatura di luce…

Miss. Gordon?"

"Cosa c'è, Alfred?"disse Batgirl.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Magari potrà aiutarmi."

Comparvero sui monitor le immagini di diversi Joker.

"È Joker."disse Alfred.

"A Civic City."disse lui "Uno è morto,ma devo trovare gli altri due."

"Ci sono due Joker?"disse Alfred.

"No,Alfred..."disse Batgirl "Tre."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Molte persone pensano che i pipistrelli siano ciechi,ma è un mito.

I pipistrelli ci vedono bene.

A volte anche più che bene."

"La sedia di Batman ha detto che erano tre."disse Batgirl "Devo scoprire che significa."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ecco perché inizierò con lei.

Ogni mistero lo risolve sempre..

Spero che Barbara possa vedere oltre la nebbia in cui tutti cadono.

Perché potrebbe essere la mia unica possibilità per salvarli.

Nel momento in cui Darkseid è stato distrutto c'è stata una frattura nella realtà.

Una porta mi ha fatto uscire.

Dopo anni in cui tentavo di tornare indietro,sono finalmente capace di tornare.

Contattarli potrebbe uccidermi.

Ma devo provare."

Lei si voltò vedendo strane scariche elettriche.

Un lampo giallo colpì il pavimento e lei si gettò a terra per evitarlo.

La scarica elettrica colpì i video facendoli esplodere.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché in questo stato sono peggio di un morto."

"BARBARA!"disse una voce.

"VOCE NARRANTE

"Sono dimenticato."

Davanti a lei vide un ragazzo in costume.

La maschera lasciava scoperti i capelli rossi,ma copriva il viso,esclusi occhi,naso e bocca.

La maschera era gialla e aveva due saette rosse all'altezza delle orecchie con una base circolare.

Il costume era giallo sul petto,sul collo,sulle spalle,su metà braccia e sulla pancia.

Il resto era rosso.

Gli stivali erano gialli.

Sul petto aveva il simbolo di una saetta.

"Il mio nome e Wally West."pensò lui "Sono l'uomo più veloce del mondo."

"BARBARA,MI SERVE IL TUO AIUTO!"disse Wally pensando "Ma nessuno mi ricorda.

Una volta ero Flash anche io."

"...Barry?"disse Batgirl,mentre da lui partivano scariche elettriche gialle.

"No."disse Wally "Io non sono Barry.

Ma tu mi conoscevi,Barbara."

"Chi sei?"disse lei.

"Ci avete dimenticati."disse lui "Io sono Wa-"

Una scarica elettrica gialla lo colpì.

"La connessione non è molto forte."penso lui "Non abbastanza.

Mi sta portando indietro."

Altre scariche elettriche lo colpirono e lui pensò "Ci sono così tante cosa da dire…

Da fare…

Ma la forza della velocità sta svanendo.

L'energia extra-dimensionale che ci da la velocità non sta funzionando.

Forzare è un rischio."

"Il-mio nome è W-Wally..."disse lui mentre uscivano altre scariche elettriche dalla bocca e dagli occhi.

Lui pensò "Se ti muovi troppo veloce…

Se superi il limite del tempo…

Ci cadi dentro."

"LA LETTERA CHE BRUCE HA RICEVUTO!"disse Wally "LA LETTERA DI SUA MADRE!

QUELLA DI THOMAS WAYNE!

È COMINCIATO TUTTO IN QUEL MOMENTO."

"Una volta che lo fai,inizi a perdere la memoria."penso Wally "Perdi ogni percezione di te.

Diventi uno con la forza velocità."

"CHIEDI A BARRY."disse e le scariche elettriche aumentarono.

Batgirl allungò la mano verso di lui "ASPETTA!

Non andare-"

"Il tuo corpo sparisce,trasformato in energia cinetica."pensò Wally "Diventi potenza per le prossime generazioni.

Il tempo si apre e ti risucchia."

Un'altra scarica elettrica colpì una parete di roccia e lei si riparò con il mantello.

Batgirl vide che era rimasto solo fumo che usciva dal terreno.

"Spero che se morirò,la mia morte serva a qualcosa."disse Wally.

Barbara si voltò verso una vetrina dove c'era una lettera e la guardò.

Wally era nella dimensione velocità,piena di scariche elettriche e di colore rossastro arancione e pensava "Lei non può riportarmi indietro.

Allora dovrò trovare qualcun altro.

Devo trovare i miei amici.

Prima che sia tardi.

Come cado nella forca delle velocità,la mia vita scorre davanti a me come un film.

La mia vita prima di questo.

Quando ero tredicenne,mio zio Iris mi chiese di andare da lui in estate.

In quel periodo incontrai Flash.

La realtà è stata alterata e modificata quando Flash viaggiò nel tempo per fermare la morte di sua madre.

Ci riuscì,ma il tempo fu resettato e condusse a questa.

Lo chiamo Flaschpoint.

Riscrisse la realtà.

FLASHBACK

Nel buio c'era una frattura bianca a forma di saetta.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"Ma qualcuno fuori dal tempo guardava mentre succedeva.

Qualcuno vedeva la storia disfarsi quando Flash creava il Flashpoint—e quando la storia si stava ripetendo hanno attaccato."

Una mano umana uscì dallo strappo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"Appena la linea temporale si era riformata qualcuno tolse dieci anni.

Un decennio venne rimosso come niente.

Esattamente non so come o perché,ma questo cambiò tutto.

Eroi che erano leggende divennero novizi.

I legami tra loro sono stai indeboliti e in fine cancellati.

Eredità sono andate distrutte.

Un'ombra proveniente da un altro luogo ci ha infettati.

C'era da lungo tempo credo.

Da prima del Flashpoint.

E nessuno lo sa a parte me."

Lui cadeva nella dimensione "Il segreto non è stato che il Flashpoint ha cambiato la realtà.

È che qualcuno lo ha fatto.

E chiunque siano...sono ancora li fuori.

Non posso abbandonare.

Devo farlo tornare.

Per Linda.

Per Barry.

Per la mia famiglia e i miei amici.

Vedevo nuovi eroi sulla Terra.

Poi le immagini si fermano."

Pandora correva per un vicolo di una città innevata.

Aveva il vestito rosso,con mantello e cappuccio dello stesso colore.

Lei arrivò ad un muro che le impedì di fuggire.

"Questo non nasconderà quello che hai fatto."disse Pandora che si voltò"È stato il mio peso da sopportare.

Camminare attraverso la sofferenza.

L'ingenua piccola Pandora ha rilasciato il male nel mondo.

Scetticismo.

Dubbio.

Corruzione.

Tutte cose in cui il tuo cuore freddo crede.

Ma alla fine c'era la speranza.

E gli eroi di questo universo l'hanno imbrigliata.

La loro speranza,la loro devozione,il loro amore per gli altri vanificheranno quello che hai fatto.

Magari per me è la fine,ma loro proveranno che ti sei sbagliato."

Pandora si tolse il cappuccio mentre i suoi occhi riflettevano una luce azzurra davanti a lei"PROVERANNO CHE TU NON SEI ALTRO CHE UN CRUDELE MALEDETTO MOSTR-"

Una forte luce azzurra fece esplodere Pandora dall'interno,tanto da far cadere un secchio dei rifiuti e una scatola.

Di lei rimase solo del sangue fumante e scintille azzurre.

Grail era nella grotta,senza vestiti,con i simboli rossi addosso e con in mano il bambino in cui era Darkseid "Conosco il segreto di Diana.

Madre lo ha detto a lei prima di morire.

Il suo nome e Jason,padre.

È ancora in giro per il mondo e ha grandi poteri.

Come te,Darkseid."

Dagli occhi del bambino usciva luce rossa e fumo.

Molti eroi erano sul posto in cui Supergirl era morta e il suo corpo cristallizzato si stava disintegrando.

C'era Chloe di Terra-1,Diana,Occhio di Falco,Vedova Nera,Shanzam,Cyborg,Firestorm e Martian Mahunted.

Solo Firestormi e il marziano erano in aria.

Era presente anche Capitan Atom e c'era anche American Dreem.

"Qualcuno è morto."pensò Wally "Supergirl.

Oppure…non riesco a vedere bene per qualche ragione.

Ma posso sentire quello che provano."

Nel "The Siegel Motel",vicino Smallville,c'era Rose,che indossava biti civili,che parlava con Chloe di Terra-3.

"La notizia della morte di Supergirl è su tutti i notiziari."disse Rose "Avevo molti più poteri di lei e non sono riuscita a salvarla.

Dopo lo scontro con i demoni e tutto ciò che ne è seguito ogni cosa è diversa,ma alcune cose…

Alcuni eventi-"

"Tendono a ripetersi."disse Dark Solargirl che era senza il costume anche lei "Superman è morto e poi è tornato nel corpo di quel ragazzo.

Ora anche Supergirl è morta."

"E stai pensando la stessa cosa che credo io."disse lei.

"Si."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tornerà in vita come ha fatto lui."

"Credo di si."disse lei andando.

Mentre lei stava per scendere la scala esterna ,che portava dal terzo piano alla strada,si trovò di fronte una figura incappucciata.

Aveva il cappuccio verde e un lungo abito verde che arrivava fino a terra.

Aveva anche un'asta di metallo con sopra una specie di mezza luna.

"Rose."disse la figura "Superman è tornato in vita ed è forte ora.

Dovete esserne orgogliose."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Rose.

"Chi sono non importa."disse lui "Puoi chiamarmi Mr. Oz,se vuoi.

Cosa sono,oh,questa è una cosa diversa.

Amico o nemico è un termine troppo semplice per chi gioca a lungo."

"Cosa vuoi?"disse Rose.

"Dirti qualcosa su questa tragedia."disse lui "Tu e l'altra non siete ciò che credete di essere.

E nessuna di voi era la quando Supergirl è caduta."

La figura svanì sotto i suoi occhi.

Aquaman e Mera nuotavano a tutta velocità in mare,poi arrivarono ad una bellissima isole,mentre il sole era quasi tramontato.

"Ho così tante domande."pensò Wally "Domande in sospeso."

Wally apparve davanti a Flash,in un bosco.

Il supereroi aveva il suo costume rosso ed era sconvolto.

Wally era in una gigantesca nube gialla,sospeso a mezz'aria, e i suoi lineamenti iniziavano a distorcersi.

"Barry."disse Wally "Non sai chi sono...e non lo ricorderai.

Così questo è un saluto...è un addio.

Prima che tu dica qualcosa,ti dico che devi andare da Batgirl.

Chiedile della lettera che Batman ricevette dal padre.

Dille che c'è qualcosa che non va con la storia.

Qualcuno l'ha infettata e...avete dimenticato tutti delle cose.

Tipo me."

Le scariche elettriche aumentarono e il suo corpo iniziò a dissolversi.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Flash.

"Non ho più tempo"disse Wally "Barry…grazie per avermi aiutato.

Grazie per l'ispirazione.

Per essere stato il mio eroe anche ora.

Un'ultima volta."

"Non capisco..."disse Flash.

"Spero che un giorno lo capirai."disse lui "Avevi ragione.

Ogni secondo è un regalo."

"Wally?"disse Flash afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo fuori dal vortice di luce.

La reazione fu tale da lasciare un cratere,ma il ragazzo era salvo.

"...sono tornato?"disse Wally "Hai detto il mio nome.

Mi hai portato indietro."

"Io..."disse Flash "Mi dispiace così tanto."

Flash cadde in ginocchio "Mio Dio..."

Wally gli tese la mano e lo fece alzare.

I due si abbracciarono.

"Come ho fatto a dimenticarmene?"disse Flash "Io…

Io ricordo ora.

Eri il nipote di Iris.

Sei Flash."

"Si,lo ero."disse lui.

"L'ho dimenticato."disse Flash.

"Non è l'unica cosa che hai dimenticato."disse Wally "C'è molto altro."

Un temporale si abbatté improvvisamente su di loro.

"Ho una vita diversa dopo il Flashpoint."disse Flash "Ha cambiato tutto."

"Barry,non sono stato dimenticato solo io."disse lui "Ci sono altri.

C'erano amicizie.

Relazioni."

"Sicuro sia colpa mia?"disse Flash.

Wally guardò in alto "Non lo è,Barry.

La colpa è di qualcun'altro."Wally pensò "Qualcun'altro."

I lampi si intensificarono.

Dovunque siano,l'hanno fatto per un motivo.

Credo ci abbiano tolto anni per indebolirci."

Batgirl era nella sua caverna e scendeva delle scale.

"Hanno colpito a fondo i nostri cuori."disse Wally.

"Ma chi era?"disse Flash "Il Flash contrario?"

"No,sono più potenti."disse Wally "Più potenti di anche di Darkseid.

C'è una forza li fuori che non abbiamo mai incontrato."

Batgirl era a guardare la teca di vetro con la lettera dentro.

"Ci sarà una guerra tra la speranza e la disperazione."disse Wally "Amore e indifferenza.

Fede e incredulità.

Quando ero fuori dal tempo ho sentito la loro presenza."

Batgirl guardò nel buco fatto dal lampo sulla roccia e vide una luce gialla splendente.

"Ho cercati di capire chi fosse."disse Wally "Non ho potuto,ma so che sono li fuori.

E aspettano per attaccare ancora per qualche ragione.

Lo sento.

Anche ora Barry..."

Batgirl estrasse dalla roccia un cerchio giallo con due occhi neri e una bocca nera sorridente.

Su un lato c'era anche una macchia di sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE DI WALLY

"...veniamo osservati."

La Terra era sospesa nello spazio.

Lontano c'era il pianeta Marte.

Sulla sua superficie,accanto ad una roccia,c'era un orologio.

L'oggetto si sollevò da terra da solo.

Sul retro c'era scritto: "Ogni secondo è un dono."

L'oggetto si smontò da solo restando a mezz'aria.

I pezzi danneggiati furono rimessi a posto e l'oggetto ricostruito.

"Ho fatto la cosa giusta,no."disse la voce di Oz "Tutto a funzionato alla fine."

Una voce totalmente priva di emozioni parlò "Alla fine?

Niente finisce,Adrian.

Niente finisce davvero."


	2. REQUIEM PER SUPERGIRL

REQUIEM PER SUPERGIRL

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"Tutto questo è necessario per il trionfo del bene e affinché gli uomini buonI restino incolumi.

Io vivo e respiro con quella citazione nel mio cuore.

E credo che anche tu lo facevi.

Nella mia Terra parallela io ho cercato di aiutare a combattere le tenebre e mettere al sicuro la mia famiglia.

Ma alla fine il male mi ha trovato."

Era notte e c'era una casa in fiamme.

Rose sfondò la parete volando verso l'esterno e aveva sotto braccio sia una donna che un bambino.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"...E non importava quanto mi costasse,io ero sempre pronta a difendere il mondo nei panni di Solargirl.

Ho cercato di salvarti."

Rose diede un pugno ad un essere di luce arancione,mentre Supergirl arrivava dall'alto.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"...ma ovviamente tu cercavi di salvare gli altri."

Rose fu sbalzata via da una gigantesca esplosione.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"Noi non abbiamo avuto molto modo di parlare-

Solo poche parole ci sono state tra noi.-"

Rose atterrò pesantemente sul suolo,fracassandolo,e davanti a lei c'erano Batman e Wonder Woman.

VOCE NARRANTE DI ROSE

"C'era così tanto che volevo chiederti.

Ma poi te ne sei andata..."

Supergirl era a terra e il suo corpo era cristallizzato.

Ora era notte e in un parco,in mezzo ad una grande città,c'era una romba immensa formata da una gigantesca lastra rettangolare nera con sopra una "S"in un triangolo rovesciato.

Sospesa in aria c'era Rose.

Aveva i capelli rossi,ricci e lunghi,sciolti e indossava un costume nero,aderente,senza mantello e con una "S"argentata dentro un triangolo,con l'interno nero e i bordi argentati.

Gli stivali erano neri con i bordi d'argento e aveva delle placche sulla metà finale dell'avambraccio,di metallo anch'essi.

"E sepolta qui."pensò Rose "La statua verrà messa qui vicino.

Sarà l'unica cosa che dovrai cercare di non rompere quando-"

"Hmm?"disse Rose.

Nei sotterranei che erano sotto la tomba c'era una donna con un costume nero e i capelli rossi legati.

Aveva con se una pistola che lanciò un raggio laser su una parete di metallo dove era situata una "S"

Lei si voltò "Chi c'è?"

Rose si avvicinò.

"KARA!"disse lei abbracciandola "SEI VIVA!

Che è successo-"

"Miss Lang..."disse Rose e lei si accorse di chi aveva davanti "...Temo di non essere chi lei crede."

"Era buio e vedendo quella "S"ho pensato fossi lei."disse Lana.

"Sono una versione parallela di Solargirl."disse lei "Mi spiace,non volevo spaventarti.

Ho visto che qualcuno era entrato nel tunnel e-"

"Cosa ti fa credere di poterti presentare come lei?"disse Lana.

"Io non la sto imitando."disse Rose "Questo è il mio costume."

"Come conoscevi il mio nome."disse Lana.

"È una storia lunga."disse Rose "Comunque sto aspettando."

"Cosa?"disse lei che iniziò a lavorare ancora.

"Che lei torni."disse Rose.

"In che senso?"disse Lana fermandosi.

"Torni in vita."disse Rose.

"Kara non tornerà in vita."disse Lana "Hai visto cosa gli è successo-"

"Abbi fede."disse Rose.

"Non ho tempo per permettermelo."disse Lana "Kara è morta."

"Tu invece cosa ci fai qui?"disse Rose.

"Mantengo una promessa."disse Lana "Sarebbe più felice se potesse essere sepolta vicino ai suoi."

"Intendi dire a Smallville,Ms Lang?"disse Rose.

"Vorresti fermarmi?"disse lei.

"No,ma spero tu possa riconsiderare la cosa ed essere paziente."disse Rose "Se il suo corpo viene ricostruito,Rao dovrà rimandare la sua anima indietro.

Malgrado ciò che ha fatto,i Kriptoniani passano sotto il suo giudizio.

Morire è facile,ma tornare è difficile."

"E cosa ti fa pensare di poterlo fare?"disse Lana.

"Superman lo ha fatto."disse Rose.

FLASHBACK

Superman combatteva Doomsday e Metropolis.

La strada era distrutta.

Clark aveva un taglio sulla tempia,il mantello strappato,le maniche del costume a pezzi e diversi squarci si di esso.

Doomsday lanciò una macchina.

Il colpo fece esplodere tutti i vetri di un grattacielo e i due finirono all'interno.

Superman aveva ora metà delle braccia senza costume.

I due emersero dalle macerie e si fecero strada verso l'alto a forza di pugni.

Doomsday gli saltò addosso e i sue sfondarono un muro di un palazzo,mentre Superman usava i raggi laser dagli occhi sul volto del mostro.

I due erano in strada.

Superman sferrò un pugno,ma i il nemico lo sbatté a terra,fracassando il terreno.

Ormai la parte superiore del costume era quasi sparita e il mantello non c'era più.

Clark lo colpì al mento e poi lo afferrò volando verso l'alto.

I due ricaddero dall'atmosfera e si schiantarono in città.

Il suo corpo fu trovato tra le macerie da Capitan America.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma ora lui è qui."disse Rose "Reincarnato."

"Sembri così sicura di quello che dici."disse Lana.

"Perché tu non lo sei?"disse lei "In un mondo di alieni,dei,fantasmi,stregoni,mutanti e meta-umani,ancora non sei convinta?"

"Perché questa volta me lo sento."disse Lana "Lei se ne andata e non tornerà."

"Posso non essere d'accordo."disse Rose.

"Così sei qui solo nella speranza che si riprenda e sfondi il terreno volando verso il cielo-"disse Lana.

Rose strappò la "S"di metallo e poi prese il cilindro con dentro i cristalli del corpo di Kara "Si.

Voglio metterla in un luogo sicuro finché non capirò come potrà tornare."

"E dove vuoi metterla?"disse lei.

"Nella fortezza della solitudine."disse Rose che rimise la "S" di metallo al suo posto e la sigillò con i raggi laser degli occhi.

"Vengo anch'io."disse Lana.

I due erano nella fortezza della solitudine che era una costruzione fatta di giganteschi cristalli,all'estremo nord.

"Wow."disse Lana.

"Tutto bene?"disse Rose.

"Si è solo...fantastico."disse Lana.

"Ti posso assicurare che questa fortezza aliena è nulla in confronto alla potenza della magia."disse Rose.

"Mi spiace."disse l'ologramma di Jor El "Non posso aiutarvi.

Non ho una camera di rigenerazione cellulare dopo l'attacco subito."

Rose era sospesa in aria "Non va bene.

Questa proprio non ci voleva."

"Tutto bene?"disse Lana.

"Lei è morta."disse Rose "E io non posso riportarla indietro."

Lei atterrò "Puoi mantenere quella promessa.

Portala a casa."

I due erano al cimitero di Smallville e Lana aveva una pala.

"Sei sicura?"disse Rose "Posso farlo io."

"No,grazie."disse Lana "Ci devo pensare io."

"Capisco."disse Rose.

"Stai per dire qualcosa che potrebbe ferirmi,vero?"disse lei.

"Voglio solo che tu sappia che due Clark Kent,da due mondi paralleli,sono stati molto fortunati nel conoscerti."disse Rose prima di volare via.

Lei iniziò a scavare.

Rose era nella fortezza della solitudine sospesa a mezz'aria.

Allungò la mano e creò la statua di cristallo di Supergirl e dei suoi genitori umani.

"Il mondo ha perso molto."disse Rose "Ha perso te,Supergirl."


	3. VERITÀ TACIUTE

VERITÀ TACIUTE

Wonder Woman era in una discoteca e parava dei proiettili con i bracciali di metallo.

Dietro di lei c'era una ragazza.

Lei diede un calcio al volto di un uomo,poi una gomitata al petto di un altro,strappandogli l'arma di mano.

Lanciò il primo contro altri due.

Un ultimo mise una pistola alla tempia della ragazza e si mise dietro.

Lei prese la frusta e lo colpì al volto ferendolo,poi aiutò la ragazza ad alzarsi.

Lei tornò nel suo appartamento passando dalla finestra,poggiò la frusta su una poltrona e guardò l'elmo di Ares che era poggiato su un mobile.

Era d'oro e aveva grosse corna.

Lei lo prese e se lo mise.

FLASHBACK

Diana era piccola e davanti a lei c'era la madre che aveva una pergamena da cui uscì una luce che le mostrò un'equazione.

Da grande lei colpì la madre,durante un combattimento.

Poi trovò un soldato sulla spiaggia.

La sua memoria si spostò su una città,dove Ares aveva aizzato le persone alla violenza.

FINE FLASHBACK

Lei si tolse l'elmo,lo schiacciò con le mani e poi lo gettò a terra.

Prese la frusta e se la legò al braccio destro.

"Wonder Woman."disse lei.

La frusta si illuminò e la fece parlare "Sei la principessa Diana,figlia di Ippolita,decima regina delle amazzoni."

"Molto bene."pensò lei "Cosa sono."

"Sei molte cose."disse la voce dentro di lei "Porti pace e combatti le battaglie.

Sei ispiratrice.

Ma sei stata ingannata."

Il lazo si illuminò e lei spalancò gli occhi.

"Chi?"disse lei "Chi ha fatto questo?"

Guardando fuori vide la torre di Parigi "E perché…?

Sono una pazza.

Sto impazzendo..."

Lei diede un pugni allo specchio che si frantumò e poi lei pensò "E non ho tempo per pensare alle cose brutte che sono successe.

Al momento chi ero e chi sono diventata sono così diversi.

Il momento in cui mi sono persa.

Il momento in cui ho dimenticato chi ero."

Lei prese la frusta e pensò "Ma le visioni sono chiare."

Lei si tolse la placca che le copriva la fronte,la gettò a terra e pensò "La cacciatrice impara presto la lezione.

Segue le indicazioni per paura di perdersi."

Si tolse uno dei bracciali e lo gettò via continuando a pensare "E se ti perdi,devi fermarti.

Pensare.

Prenderti una pausa."

Lei si tose gli stivali di gomma blu pensando "E ripercorrere il cammino con attenzione."

Lei prese un nuovo costume.

Per aspetto era simile al precedente.

La placca sulla fronte era d'oro e non aveva la stella.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperti.

Aveva due bracciali d'argento che le coprivano gli avambracci e su di essi c'erano incisi dei simboli antichi.

Il seno e la pancia erano coperti da una placca rossa aderente,con i bordi superiori d'oro.

Aveva una cintura d'oro e una piccola gonna,fatta di placche blu con le i bordi d'oro.

Dalla ginocchia in giù aveva degli stivali d'oro e di metallo scuro,formati da diverse placche.

Prese un mantello scarlatto tra le mani e guardò l'elmo a terra pensando "Capire dove hai sbagliato."

Lei legò il mantello al collo,con un fermaglio d'oro,poi prese l'elmo e lo guardò "Trovare la fonte del problema."

Diana gettò l'elmo "Olimpo.

Ora."

Svanì in un fascio di luce gialla.

L'elmo si liquefò.

Lei apparve nella dimensione rossastra-viola dell'Olimpo.

Si trovava davanti ad una piscina rettangolare di pietra.

C'erano delle foglie verdi nell'acqua.

Tutt'intorno c'era molta vegetazione,con una statua di un centauro vicina agli alberi.

Dietro di lei,sulla destra c'era un rettangolo di marmo con sopra le statue di due cani.

Dietro di lei c'era anche una struttura cilindrica fatta di quattro colonne.

Si trovava in un luogo tra diverse alture rocciose e su una di esse c'era un tempio greco.

Le liane si attorcigliavano su colonne spezzate e disseminate un po' ovunque.

La luce ricordava quella del tramonto sulla Terra,tuttavia non c'era alcun sole.

"Come vedere una crepa in un'anfora o sentire una nota stonata in una canzone..."pensò Diana che fece alcuni passi lungo il bordo della vasca "E ora non posso aiutare,solo vedere la rovina intorno a me."

"ABITANTI DELL'OLIMPO!"urlò lei e dalla boscaglia uscì un minotauro e giunse un corvo.

"È così che salutate uno dei vostri?"disse lei mandando entrambe le braccia verso l'esterno "O quella bugia è stata messa troppo a nudo?"

Il centauro attaccò e lei spiccò un salto andandogli in testa e gli legò il la frusta alle corna.

Lei gli sferrò un calcio e lui cadde nella piscina.

La tatua del cane a tre teste si animò e le corse contro.

Wonder Woman,con un pugno,trapassò la testa centrale,poi afferrò al volo una freccia.

La statua del centauro si era animata.

Lei spiccò un salto e con un pugno la aprì in due.

"Cambiate la storia come volete..."disse Diana "Dovunque voi siate,non vincerete."

Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si sollevò dal resto e in cielo apparve un turbine di vento che ricordava un buco nero.


	4. SOLARGIRL

SOLARGIRL

"Sarà buffo,ma mi sto divertendo un mondo."pensò Chloe che era nello spazio tre predicatori dietro di lei "Si.

Probabilmente."

Davanti a lei c'erano diversi asteroidi.

"Lasciate a me il più grande."disse lei che pensò "Ma quando diventi una divinità tutto è più semplice..."

Lei sferrò un pugno ad uno degli asteroidi,frantumando,mentre gli altri lanciavano dei raggi dai bastoni.

Il più grande dei meteoriti era davanti a lei.

FLASHBACK

Chloe,dalla Terra, volò dentro una stazione spaziale.

La struttura era circolare,i contorni erano di un metallo scuro,mentre il cerchio più interno era di colore chiaro e c'erano delle punte nel mezzo.

Ai lati della stazione c'erano delle punte con delle vetrate e da esse partiva un tubo di metallo chiaro che conduceva ad altre punte.

In più da sotto la parte centrale c'era un tubo di metallo che terminava in una struttura a sfera.

Lei entrò da questa struttura.

All'interno c'era una gigantesca stanza con il pavimento di metallo e dei jet intorno.

I jet erano rossi e ultra tecnologici.

Un uomo senza capelli,ma con la barba la raggiunse e i due si strinsero la mano.

"Piacere di conoscerla."disse l'uomo "Mi chiamano-"

"Puck."disse lei "Molto lieta di fare la sua conoscenza."

"Tutti sono eccitati di fare la sua conoscenza."disse lui "Le farò Fare io il tour del posto."

"Dovrà attendere."disse una donna che aveva i capelli verdi legati e indossava un abito aderentissimo che era verde sulle spalle e sulla braccia e bianco sul resto.

Sulle spalle c'erano due placche verdi con i lati gialli.

Altre due linee gialle e aveva due placche verdi sul ginocchio.

"La nostra celebrità è in ritardo per incontrare la delegazione degli Eridiani."disse lei "Signorina Sullivan,benvenuta alla stazione di Alpha Fligh.

Io sono Abigail Brand."

"Molto piacere."disse lei "Per favore chiamami Chloe.

Grazie per avermi fatta entrare."

"Non mi ringrazi."disse Abigail "Questa lattina orbitante non è un mio problema,ma suo."

Le due camminavano nei corridoi e vedevano lo spazio dalle vetrate.

"Abbiamo recuperato alcune cose dalla fortezza che Hyperion ha distrutto."disse Abigail.

Entrarono in una grossa stanza dove c'era un immenso albero che aveva una chiome rossa.

C'erano delle punte di energia fucsia che erano sospese nella stanza e c'era dell'acqua intorno alla pianta a cui si accedeva tramite una piccola strada di metallo."

"L'albero magico di Krypton."disse lei "Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro."

Mentre camminavano videro il procione a capo dei Guardiani della Galassia che spingeva un enorme carrello con delle scatole.

Una di essa era più grande delle altre.

"Chloe!"disse il procione "Che sorpresa.

Come mai qui?"

"Primo giorno di lavoro."disse lei"disse lei "Sono come te,ma come comandante della stazione,non posso lasciarti trasportare questa scatola con dentro una bomba atomica."

Lei prese la scatola e la sollevò.

"Comandante?"disse il procione "E poi non ne avevo idea.

Sapevo che avevi ordinato di lanciarle nel sole e di disarmare la Terra."

"Infatti."disse lei e i due camminarono.

"Perché oggi sei così strano?"disse lei.

"Solo sorpreso."disse il procione "Solargirl ha un lavoro.

Non ti annoierai?"

"Non è un lavoro da tavolo."disse lei "È un lavoro che faccio da anni.

Solo che ora sarà un po' diverso."

Arrivarono davanti ad una gigantesca porta di metallo rosso,giallo e grigio.

"Chloe?"disse Abigail "La delegazione la sta aspettando nella stanza delle conferenze."

"Si,arrivo."disse Chloe.

"Lavoro da tavolo."disse l'animale.

FLASHBACK.

"Io mio lavoro non è noioso."pensò Chloe mentre afferrava il meteorite.

Con un piccolo sforzo lo scagliò via.

Poco dopo lei era in una stanza con un gigantesco video a forma di cupola che aveva delle linee gialle che indicavano le costellazioni.

C'era una ragazza con i capelli neri che aveva degli schermi di energia rossa accanto.

"Sto guardando tutto gli asteroidi in avvicinamento."disse la ragazza mentre videro un ologramma di una meteora "Questo ha 300 chilometri di diametro.

Si trova tra Marte e Giove.

Questo sciame è anomalo."

"Credi siamo sotto attacco?"disse lei.

"Io non sono una scienziata disse la ragazza."disse la donna "Magari mi sbaglio.

Chi dovrebbe farlo?"

"La domanda e se mi terrà qui tutta la notte."disse Chloe.

"Non credo."disse lei "Ho individuato una nave aliena al suo interno,proprio adesso."

"Come lo sai?"disse Chloe.

"Perché emana un segnale."disse lei "Sembra una specie aliena che non conosciamo."

Chloe raggiunse una stanza in cui c'erano i computer di comando,con un uomo di colore e con lei c'era anche Abigail.

La stanza aveva delle vetrate enormi.

"È la nave degli eridiani?"disse Chloe.

"No."disse l'uomo "Non somiglia a niente che non abbia visto.

Non stanno neanche rispondendo."

"Quanto prima che arrivi."disse Abigail.

"Trenta minuti."disse l'uomo.

"Beh,allora sapranno cosa vuol dire attaccare una divinità."disse Chloe.

Chloe volò fuori con diversi Jet che le andavano dietro.

Raggiunsero la nave che era fuori dalla meteora.

Era nera e allungata.

Dopo la parte iniziale si divideva in due parti.

Lei diede diversi pugni alla struttura,mentre i jet privano il fuoco.

Chloe afferrò un portellone e lo strappò a mani nude.

Dentro c'erano scheletri umanoidi.

Poi guardò il portellone e vice che c'era inciso il suo simbolo.

Lei era molto dispiaciuta per ciò che era successo "Non ha senso..."

"Cosa vedi?"disse uno dei profeti sospeso nello spazio dietro di lei.

"Sono io."disse lei.

Una luce azzurra apparve dietro di lei.

Mezz'ora dopo era tornata dentro la struttura ed era piena di tagli sia sul volto che sul costume.

"Che diavolo è successo?"disse la donna con i capelli verdi.

"Non lo so?"disse Chloe "Qualcosa mi ha colpito.

C'era una luce."

"Forse devo chiamare qualcuno."disse la donna.

"No,guarisco subito."disse lei "Normalmente."

Dopo poco lei cadde a terra.

"QUALCUNO CHIAMI UN MEDICO!"urlò la donna.


	5. POWE RING

POWER RING

Portland,Oregon.

Nello stadio c'era Jessica Cruz,Power Ring,che indossava una felpa gialla rosso scuro e dei jeens e pensava "Sono quasi morta combattendo con la Justice League.

L'ospite nell'anello è morto...ora l'anello è mio.

Ma perché?

Ho avuto il controllo di quell'anello perché ho salvato Flash?

L'anello avrebbe potuto andare da chiunque altro.

L'anello non mi conosce.

Volevo aiutare le persone,ma non so se volevo questo.

Non volevo nemmeno uscire.

Uscire all'aperto.

Credevo di poter restare invisibile.

Mia sorella non è come me.

La sorella aveva i capelli castani e legati con una coda di cavallo.

Aveva una maglietta rossa con le estremità gialla e una minigonna.

"...Jessica?"disse la sorella "Non ci credo."

Lei la abbracciò saltandole addosso "JESSICA!

Sei fuori del tuo appartamento!"

"In un certo senso sono stata buttata fuori."disse lei.

"Abbiamo cercato di farti uscire per tre anni."disse lei.

"Mi piaceva il mio appartamento."disse Jessica.

"Dove stai ora?"disse la ragazza "Oh!

Vieni a casa mia."

"Forse,Sara."disse Jessica "Io non voglio impormi,ma-"

"Ma lo farai."disse Sara "Lo farai."

"Sara,i...io non ti ho più visto da anni."disse Sara.

"Hai mai sentito parlare di Power Ring e delle lanterne verdi?"disse Jessica.

"Beh..."disse Sara.

Una voce uscì dall'anello "Jessica Cruz-

Un mezzo non identificato è entrato nell'atmosfera terrestre.

Lei andò in un vicolo e le apparve addosso il costume pensando "L'ha presa bene.

Anche se era confusa.

Le spiegherò tutto dopo."

"Dio,come faccio a controllarlo?"disse Jessica "Portami da questa struttura,per favore."

La sua mano si illuminò di luce verde e iniziò a volare nello spazio.

Lei atterrò in Arizona durante la notte.

"Dove sono?"disse Jessica.

"Arizona."disse l'anello.

Vide un mezzo metallico allungato con due ali e delle protuberanze allungate su di esse con un buco in cima.

"E questo cosa sarebbe?"disse Power Ring "Nave spaziale?"

"Corretto,Cruz."disse l'anello.

Un'altra lanterna verde, che era un uomo di colore,le apparve dietro "E tu chi sei.

Perché di sicuro quello non è uno dei nostri anelli."

"Uh,io sono Jessica Cruz."disse lei "Power Ring.

"Qualcuno è morto?"disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Quando uno di noi muore l'anello passa ad un altro ospite."disse la lanterna.

"Non so nemmeno chi fosse."disse lei.

La navetta esplose e uscì un essere umanoide.

Era completamente coperto da una corazza aderentissima,come un costume.

Aveva il volto blu,la testa rossa come anche collo,petto e gambe,con delle linee orizzontali blu sul petto,metà degli avambracci blu come le mani.

Aveva una cintura blu,fusa con il costume e altre linee sulle gambe.

"Nessuno...scapperà a Manhunters!"disse lui mentre le sue mani si incendiarono.

"Sei nuova,quindi stai indietro."disse lui "Penserò io a questo.

Ci metterò poco."

L'essere lanciò dei raggi di fuoco dalle mani e lo colpì al viso,ma il suo braccio destro fu trafitto da tre paletti di energia verde che erano stati scagliati da Power Ring "ALLONTANATI DA LUI!"

L'essere lanciò un raggio dalle mani e colpì appositamente una roccia alle sue spalle.

Lei sentì una voce nell'aria "Simulazione finita."

"Cosa?"disse lei e l'essere di disattivò.

Apparve Lanterna Verde che atterrò "Era un test."


	6. ULTIMATES

ULTIMATES

Blue Marvel era in un satellite nello spazio e indossava il suo costume con il mantello.

Era seduto su un sedile ultra moderno e intorno a lui c'erano bracci meccanici,computer,tastiere e video.

Tra le mani teneva una sfera di energia azzurra che aveva un rombo di cristallo rosa dentro.

"Allora."disse Blue Marvel "Iniziamo con un lavoro impossibile.

Questo è Neutronium.

O lo era.

Questo è giusto una rappresentazione olografica- il vero materiale esiste oltre la normale realtà.

Una sovrapposizione di materia e antimateria in completa armonia.

La mia attuale teoria è che sia stata formata come la riproduzione della creazione stessa-

Una specie di doppia nascita per il multiverso.

È...spaventosamente potente."

Il cristallo si disintegrò.

"Ho atteso anni per raccoglierlo,ma la struttura atomica rifiuta di avere coesione con lo spazio normale."disse lui "Gli atomi si mettono naturalmente in strutture di sette,formando un instabile reticolo isometrico che si isola dal livello quantico.

Le pure cose della creazione sono incompatibili con il nostro mondo.

Fino ad ora."

Nella sfera c'era un cubo vuoto con i lati neri e su ogni spigolo c'era un cubo di cristallo rosa.

"Questo è il Neutronion come è ora."disse Blue Marvel "Perfettamente adattabile allo spazio reale.

Notate la struttura del cristallo.

Il Neutronium ora ha gli atomi che si raggruppano in otto gruppi...in un cubo perfetto.

La stessa sostanza,ma con differente isometria da sette a otto."

Nell'ologramma apparve l'immagine di una sfera azzurra in uno spazio viola.

Dalla sfera partivano piccoli pezzi azzurri,cubi rosa e linee gialle,poi si formavano sfere simili a pianeti,che iniziavano a stare in uno spazio sempre più scuro.

Accanto ad esse c'erano dei cubi.

Il primo con dentro una nube da cui partiva un fulmine,la seconda con una galassia azzurra,un altro con le nebulose e le stelle,un altro con un'altra galassia e così via.

"Più stabile."disse Blue Marvel "Più potente.

Un potenziale per elementi cosmici che possono alterare l'esistenza che noi conosciamo.

Fortunatamente non ce n'è molto nello spazio normale."

"La devo fermare dottore."disse Chloe che indossava il costume ed era seduta su un altro sedile.

Davanti a lei c'era un computer rettangolare,mentre davanti alla sua testa c'erano delle braccia meccaniche con dei piccoli video.

Lei aveva la mano sinistra che si muoveva in un cerchio che era un ologramma azzurro con dei puntini rossi,mentre l'altra toccava una tastiera da cui partivano altri ologrammi.

La tastiera era collegata alla sedia.

"Siamo quasi arrivati."disse Chloe "Il che significa che troveremo tutto e anche di più.

Sei pronto?"

"Questa è super-scienza."disse Blue Marvel "È la mia vita.

Sono nato pronto."

"E quello che volevo sentirti dire."disse Chloe.

Loro erano a bordo di una grande astronave che aveva delle punte ai lati e un gigantesco propulsore dietro che lanciava un continuo raggio azzurro.

Arrivarono davanti ad una sfera viola.

Da essa uscirono degli esseri di luce blu,con le fattezze umanoidi che atterrarono sull'astronave e iniziarono a farla a pezzi.

Riuscirono ad entrare e Blue Marvel lanciò un raggio dalle mani verso uno di loro.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di energia arancione e i suoi capelli divennero una fiamma energetica dello stesso colore.

L'astronave esplose.

Le mani di Chloe erano illuminate di energia e avevano dei cerchi energetici arancioni intorno.

"Molto bene."disse Blue Marvel "Mi hai impressionato."

"Non lo eri prima?"disse Chloe.

La sfera aprì un'apertura e si sentì una voce femminile "Voi.

Non mi dissuaderete.

Non mi fermerete.

Così funziona.

Venite pure."

I due volarono dentro e trovarono Galacta "Provate a mettere fine alla vita della divoratrice di mondi."

"...no."disse Chloe "Non è il motivo per cui siamo qui.

Noi siamo gli Ultimates.

Noi risolviamo i problemi.

E oggi..."

"Sei tu il problema da risolvere."disse Blue Marvel "Allora possiamo cominciare?"

"Vi consiglio di andarvene."disse lei "E state alla larga."

Pantera Nera apparve sul posto "Non andrà così oggi."

"Io sono Galacta,piccolo re."disse lei "Sono la morte dei mondi.

Voi per me siete come formiche che ammucchiano bastoncini perché tra poco arriva la mandria degli elefanti.

Gli elefanti nemmeno le vedono le formiche.

Le schiacciano e basta."

"Conosco la tua natura trascendente."disse Pantera Nera "Ma la tua fame deriva dalla scatola madre dovei sei stata prigioniera.

Se la usassi la tua fame si esaurirebbe in poco tempo.

Ti abbiamo studiata."

"Oh,ma che audacia."disse lei "Sei una mosca che sta andando contro una stella,pensando di essere sue eguale.

Un verme che ha alzato la testa e ha visto che esiste il sole.

La particolarità della mia nascita non ti riguarda.

Vola via."

"Non credo."disse T'Challa "La scatola- il tuo uovo è ancora intatto.

Prendi la sua energia e placa la tua fame per molto tempo."

Galacta allungò la mano destra,carica di energia azzurra "Ora basta,mortale.

Sono oltre la comprensione di chiunque...ora e per tutta l'eternità.

Io continuerò ad essere ciò che sono.

Io continuerò ad essere Galacta.

E devo distruggere,come comanda il creatore.

Io sono una forza equilibrante.

È necessario."

"Bene."disse Pantera Nera "Non sono d'accordo.

Guarda dietro di te."

Galacta vide un cubo di pietra con una grossa apertura.

C'erano accanto Ms America Chavez e una versione femminile di Dottor Light con lo stesso costume bianco e nero e il mantello.

Chavez aveva una giacca grigia con delle linee orizzontali rosse sulle spalle.

Indossava una maglietta azzurra con una stella bianca sul petto e dei pantaloncini neri.

Gli stivali erano neri.

"Ehi..."disse Chavez "...regalo speciale."

"Abbiamo trovato questa cosa che veniva usata per opprimere miliardi di innocenti.

Devi prestare più attenzione alla tua roba."

"La scatola..."disse Galacta "Un relitto del passato.

Non me ne faccio nulla-"

Alle spalle di Galacta apparve una grande stella azzurra e si senti la voce di Chloe "Invece si."

"Eh-?"disse Galacta.

"La sofferenze è inevitabile,Galacta,ma mi rifiuto di credere sia necessaria."

Dalla stella uscirono Chloe e Blue Marvel.

Solargirl aveva le mani piene di fuoco energetico arancione,mentre Blue Marvel aveva dei cerchi azzurri intorno alle mani "ORA!"

Chloe e Blue Marvel lanciarono i raggi sulla testa del nemico,mentre il Dr Light trasformò la parte bassa del corpo il energia bianca e gialla e lanciò un raggio giallo e bianco da entrambe le mani.

Intorno alle mani c'erano filamenti circolari di energia dello stesso colore.

"COSA?!"urlò Galacta "OSATE..."

La scatola le apparve dietro e la risucchiò.

"T'CHALLA,ORA!"urlò Chloe.

Ti sento disse lui che pronunciò una formula antica.

La scatola si illuminò di energia.

Loro volarono fuori e la struttura esplose.

Galacta emerse senza un graffio "Meglio."

Poco dopo Chloe,Pantera Nera,Dr Light e Chavez erano in un altra astronave simile ad un aereo ,in una stazione orbitante intorno alla Terra.

Gli occhi e le mani di Chavez si illuminarono di azzurro e apparve una stella davanti a loro.

Loro ci entrarono dentro e si ritrovarono nello spazio,poi ne apparve un'altra e si trovarono nel Superflusso.

Una dimensione fatta di infinito rosso e vortici di vapori che erano di un rosso più chiaro.

"Dove siamo?"disse Dr Light.

"Nel Superflusso."disse Solargirl "Lo spazio tra gli universi."

Si apri un altro passaggio e si trovarono in un infinito marrone chiaro.

Intorni a loro c'erano creature magre,allungate e spezzettate.

"Questa è la Zona Neutra."disse Chloe "Il confine delle cose.

La dimensione confinante.

L'Exo-Spazio.

Casa di divinità antiche.

Oltre questo,tutto è ignoto."

Accanto a loro c'era un drago serpente viola,molto magro.

Aveva quattro occhi azzurri e la testa finiva con due corna che andavano sui lati.

Aveva due zampe secche davanti con degli artigli.

Aveva quattro ali che sembravano pinne di pesce e il resto del corpo era serpentiforme.

L'essere lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla bocca e l'astronave rispose con un raggio laser mandandolo via.

"Potreste spiegarmi meglio cosa sarebbe?"disse Chavez.

"È uno spazio oltre il superflusso,sottile che persiste sovrapposto all'Universo."disse Blue Marvel"Teoricamente,se andassimo oltre questo...non troveremmo nulla tranne l'assoluto fuori-"

"Adam."disse Chloe "C'è qualcosa..."

Videro una luce gialla.

"No,non può essere."disse Adam "È morto.

L'ho ucciso."

"Ucciso chi?"disse Chloe "Che succede?"

"Guarda quel tipo!"disse Blue Marvel "Non lo riconosci?

Ha ucciso mia moglie-

È l'Anti-Man"

La luce assumeva un aspetto umanoide "Salve?

C'è qualcuno?"

L'uomo aveva un elmo che copriva la testa e la parte alta del viso e il mento.

Solo la bocca era scoperta.

Dalle orecchie partivano delle larghe e sottili corna di metallo che andavano verso l'alto e terminavano senza una punta.

Al collo era legato un lungo mantello rosso che era abbastanza largo e aveva i bordi strappati.

La pelle era giallo oro e molto lucente.

Il costume sul petto era giallo ed emanava luce.

Copriva anche la pancia e le braccia.

Sugli avambracci c'erano dei bracciali d'oro.

Le mani erano scoperte,ma la pelle era lucente.

I pantaloni erano marroni e gli stivali gialli.

Sul petto aveva un triangolo rosso.

Sulle spalle c'erano delle placche.

"Per favore aiuto."disse Anti-Man.

Chloe,Blue Marvel e Dr Light uscirono.

Choe aveva le mani con il fuoco,Blue Marvel aveva dei cerchi blu intorno alle mani.

Dr Light era illuminata.

"Sei...tu?"disse Anti-Man.

"Avrei dovuto saperlo."disse Blue Marvel "Dove altro potevi essere?"

"Oh,Dio,Adam,pensavo…"disse lui "Avevo perso il controllo..."

"Conner-"disse Blu Marvel che lo colpì al viso "-ZITTO."

Il colpo gli fece saltare l'elmo,poi lui lo afferrò alla gola "Non possiamo farlo fuggire-"

"Ora ricordo..."disse Anti-Man "Nulla aveva senso e ho..."

"HAI AMMAZZATO MIA MOGLIE!"urlò Blue Marvel "Ho provato a perdonarti.

Ma non posso."

Blue Marvel creò una circonferenze di energia intorno alla mano,ma si accorse di una luce azzurra dietro di lui.

Ci fu un lampo azzurro e improvvisamente tutti svennero tutti ,anche nell'astronave.

Il responsabile era il .

Era un uomo la cui pelle energetica emanante luce azzurra,con un aura azzurra intorno al corpo,che lanciava raggi irregolari da ogni parte.

La luce tuttavia non era molto forte.

L'aura svanì.

Aveva la testa calva e non aveva capelli.

Era privo di organi riproduttivi e aveva i muscoli scolpiti.

Restò in silenzio,materializzò una foto dove si vedeva una donna e la guardò pensando con una voce totalmente priva di emozioni"Tutto quello che vediamo delle stelle sono vecchie fotografie.

È luglio 1959.

E sono innamorato.

Si chiama Jane.

È un fisico,come me.

Io ho 30 anni.

Ci ha presentati un mio buon amico dell'università,Wally Weaver.

È il 12 febbraio 1981.

Wally muore di cancro e dissero che ne ero stato io la causa.

Tra un mese,l'incidente mi aspetta.

Vado verso il centro di ricerca sui campi intrinseci.

Trovo l'orologio che avevo lasciato nella stanza.

Guardo attraverso il vetro.

Wally e pallido.

Sono terrorizzato.

È il 12 maggio del 59 quando Wally mi presenta Jane.

Lei mi offre una birra,la prima azione gentile che una donna fa per me.

Nella stanza dell'incidente,provo paura,per l'ultima volta.

Si celebra un funerale simbolico.

Non ce nulla da seppellire.

Jane incornicia la foto che ci avevano scattato.

È la sola fotografia che qualcuno abbia di me.

Un sistema circolatorio azzurro viene visto vicino al recinto perimetrale.

Pochi giorni dopo,uno scheletro,parzialmente ricoperto di muscoli azzurri appare in corridoio e urla per un istante prima di svanire.

Poi nella mensa la figura azzurra appare dal nulla e fa volare oggetti spegnendo le luci.

Il mondo lo venne a sapere.

Mi chiamano .

Spiegano che il nome è stato scelto per la serie di reazioni che avrebbe suscitato nei nemici dell'America.

Mi stavano plasmando in qualcosa di pittoresco.

Qualcosa di letale.

Nel gennaio del 1971,il presidente Nickson mi chiede di intervenire in Vietnam.

Qualcosa che i suoi predecessori non avevano mai chiesto.

Una settimana dopo, il conflitto finisce.

Molti dei Vietcong vogliono arrendersi personalmente a me.

Uno scrittore definisce il mio arrivo come l'alba del supereroe.

Non sono sicuro di capire cosa significhi.

Il mio amico disse :"All'epoca mi citarono erroneamente.

Non ho mai detto il superuomo esiste ed è americano.

Ho detto,Dio esiste...ed è americano.

Se questa frase vi ispira un'intensa sensazione di religioso terrore incontenibile,non vi allarmate.

Indica soltanto che siete ancora sani di mente."

È il natale del 1963.

Jan mi dice che ha paura ed è preoccupata.

Dice che sono come un dio ora.

Le rispondo che non credo che ci sia un Dio.

E se c'è,io non sono come lui.

Le dico che la voglio ancora.

E che la vorrò sempre.

Mentre le mento è il 4 settembre 1970.

Sono in una stanza piena di gente mascherata.

Una ragazza molto giovane mi guarda e sorride.

È bella.

Dopo ogni lungo bacio lei me ne da uno più piccolo e più gentile.

Come una firma.

Jan mi accusa di inseguire le ragazzine.

Scoppia in un pianto rabbioso,chiedendomi se è perché lei sta invecchiando.

È vero.

Invecchia palesemente giorno dopo giorno.

Mentre io resto sempre uguale.

Preferisco il silenzio ora.

Sono stanco di questo mondo.

Di questa gente.

Di essere invischiato nel groviglio delle loro vite.

Così ho finto di essere battuto e ho cancellato il mio ricordo dalla mente di ogni persona."

Lui apparve su Marte,di notte,provocando un flash blu e un onda di energia dello stesso colore,ma senza quasi nessun suono.

Lasciò cadere la foto a terra,poi incrociò le gambe restando sospeso in aria.

Dal terreno materializzò una gigantesca struttura circolare fatta di cristallo.

La struttura era a cerchio e d aveva delle enormi punte.

C'erano dei cristalli che ci volteggiavano intorno.

"Dicono di aver lavorato tanto per costruire il paradiso..."pensò il "Per poi scoprire che è popolato di orrori.

Forse il mondo non viene creato.

Forse niente viene creato.

Un orologio senza orologiaio.

È troppo tardi.

È sempre stato...e sarà sempre...troppo tardi."  
Galacta era nello spazio.

"Galacta."disse una voce "Mi ascolti."

"Ascolto."disse Galacta.

"I mortali che ti hanno saziata-"disse la voce "Sono usciti dall'Omniverso.

Se sopravvivono si troveranno in un luogo oltre la mia influenza.

Vedranno ciò che nessuno ha visto—nemmeno tu.

Vedranno la...verità.

Vorrei evitarlo.

Capisci?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Trovali."disse la voce.

A parlare era l'essere umanoide coperto di stelle,con il volto blu,che aveva portato via Ulysses "Fai del tuo meglio."

Thanos galleggiava in un infinito nero ed era nella sua forma viola.

Era alto due metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

Il collo e le spalle erano coperte da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.

La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.

La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.

La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.

Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.

Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.

Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.

Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

La stella apparve nel vuoto e l'astronave ci entrò.

Il mezzo andò in frantumi e loro si trovarono a galleggiare ne vuoto.

La mano di Galacta li soccorse e formò uno scudo di energia "Ci incontriamo ancora.

Siamo fuori.

Nel grande niente.

La personificazione assoluta del Signore.

Ditemi perché siete qui?"

"Il tempo..."disse Pantera Nera "Il tempo è danneggiato,Galacta.

Le anomalie peggiorano.

Dobbiamo sistemare il danno."

"Abbiamo degli strumenti..."disse Blue Marvel.

"Basta."disse Galacta "Ti stai spingendo oltre i limiti.

E mi venite a dire che siete venuti per...dei numeri.

No.

Voi siete venuti per il fuoco.

Io lo so bene.

Quel fuoco che si trova in voi.

State danneggiando la realtà.

Guarda con i miei occhi,Chloe."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono.

"Oltre spazio e tempo."disse Galacta "Vedere passato e presente.

Il tempo non è lineare.

Ci sono molti futuri possibili.

Il tempo è indecifrabile.

Ma alcuni eventi...sono sempre presenti.

Quelli gravi."

"Mi stai dicendo...che passato e futuro cambiano?"disse .

"Sempre."disse Galacta "Gli eventi futuri derivano da infinite possibilità.

Possono essere cambiati.

Cambiarli forma nuove storie.

Non c'è niente da fermare o da guardare.

Il passato cambia con o senza di voi.

Dovresti saperlo bene,Adam."

"Come?"disse Blue Marvel.

"Adam..."disse Anti-Man "...sta nascondendo qualcosa.

La gabbia!

Cos'è la gabbia?!"

"Conner-"disse Blue Marvel.

"CHIEDIGLI DELLA GABBIA!"disse lui "LA GABBIA INTORNO A TUTTO!"

"Non abbiamo tempo..."disse Blue Marvel,ma l'altro lanciò un raggio dalla mano.

"NON LA VEDETE?"urlo Anti-Man "DIGLI LA VERITÀ-"

"Fermo!"disse Choe "Ci sta tenendo in vita-"

"Basta."disse lei e tutti si addormentarono "Purtroppo uno se ne è accorto.

Ma non verrà creduto...e gli altri hanno visto solo ciò che ho voluto mostrare.

Una versione semplificata di tempo e spazio.

Sarebbe stato troppo…"

"E tu sei diversa,Galacta?"disse la voce "Se ti mostrassi la verità..."

Galacta si trovò in un immenso spazio bianco dove c'era l'uomo con le stelle addosso ed era in ginocchio.

Aveva un collare di metallo,con delle catene che andavano in ogni direzione.

Le mani erano legate da un altro collare e lo stesso i piedi.

Le catene partivano da ogni collare di metallo.

"...puoi reggere la verità?"disse lui.

"..."disse Galacta "No."

"Sei fuori di me,-"disse l'essere "Fuori dalla mia influenza.

Ci sono verità che non posso più celare.

Ma alcune conoscenze non possono essere date a loro,senza distruggere le loro menti.

Devi sostenere il peso."

"Chi..."disse Galacta"Chi ha fatto questo.

Chi ha incatenato il Cosmo?"

"Se è questa la tua domanda,Galacta...allora sarà il tuo compito."disse l'essere "Ritorna a me.

E scoprilo."

Galacta tornò nel nero ed aprì uno squarcio che condusse nella dimensione marrone.

Thanos lo guardava e pensava "Non posso fare altro che osservare.

Guardare la dea che apre una crepa nel non-spazio per tornare da dove è venuta.

Una porta per tornare nell'eternità.

Tornare a casa.

Vorrei stare qui nell'assenza senza senso.

Stare con il mio nuovo amore- un amore più forte della morte.

L'amore del niente.

Ma non posso."

Thanos si avvicinò alla spaccatura e sorrise passando dall'altra parte.


	7. WONDER WOMAN

WONDER WOMAN

Regione del Okarango,Bwunda.

C'erano esseri simili a lupi mannari,ma con il volto da iena in una foresta di liane.

"Dillo di nuovo."disse una voce.

"Ho detto,che mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse l'altra voce.

"Hah!"disse l'altra voce "Ma quanto sei brillante!

Andiamo principessina,dillo si nuovo."disse la prima voce.

"Ann...quello non è il mio nome."disse l'altra voce."

"Dillo ancora."disse la prima.

"Ho detto che mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse la prima voce che apparteneva a Diana,che era caduta in una pozza,alla fine di una cascata,mentre la dea leopardo era sulla cima della cascata,che era di qualche metro.

La dea saltò nella pozza "Non mi hai aiutata,anzi mi hai combattuta."

"Ti sbagli."disse Wonder Woman "Ho impedito che facessi male alle persone Cheetah."

Gli uomini animaleschi arrivarono con una torcia essendo ormai il tramonto.

"Non sono seguaci."disse lei che si allontanò seguita da Diana "Seguono Urzkartaga."

Diana le mise una mano sulla spalla "Ho perduto la strada per Themyscira."

"La principessina,non può tornare a casa."disse Cheetah "E vuoi che ti aiuti."

"Si."disse Diana.

"No."disse la dea "VUOI USARMI ANCORA?"

La dea le saltò addosso e le due caddero a terra.

Diana si tolse la sua mano di dosso.

"Eri mia amica."disse la dea.

"E anche adesso lo sono."disse Diana accarezzandole il viso "Non è cambiano nulla."

La dea si girò e si mise accucciata di spalle "Ti odio."

"L'amore può esistere con l'odio."disse lei "Uno dei due preda l'altro..."

La dea guardò verso destra e fuggì a quattro zampe "Dobbiamo muoverci."

Gli uomini iena erano arrivati.

Le due correvano nel bosco.

"Più veloce,mortale."disse la dea leopardo.

"No."disse Diana fermandosi "Non abbiamo tempo.

Andiamo al tempio.

Stanno cercando lui e spargeranno il tuo sangue se ti trovano."

Gli uomini bestia arrivarono e videro la dea.

Wonder Woman ne colpì uno ,poi ne afferrò un secondo alla gola,mentre la dea ne uccideva decine.

Diana li vide ritirasi e andò dall'altra che stava a terra e divorava uno di loro.

"Ferma!"disse Diana che la afferrò alle spalle.

"Non posso!"disse lei "Non mi controllo!"

Lei due caddero a terra,Diana fini sotto,ma continuò a tenerla,mentre si dimenava "Si che puoi.

Sei più forte della rabbia."

"Io sono la dea animale,la dea bestia!"disse lei.

"Non sei una bestia..."disse Diana "Sei una donna…sei mia amica."

"Affamata tutto il tempo per colpa della maledizione."disse Cheetah "Mi ha punita.

Perché non l'ho ascoltato."

"No..."disse Diana "Non puniscono mai per quello.

Puniscono perché possono."

Cheetah lacrimava.

"Mi voleva così."disse lei.

"Troverà un'altra per sostituirti."disse Diana.

"Vuoi il mio aiuto?"disse la dea "Devi fare una cosa per me.

Aiutami a distruggerlo.

Liberami dalla maledizione.

Promettimelo."

Le due erano in piedi.

"Hai la mia parola."disse lei.

Nella foresta c'era una struttura orrenda,simile per certi versi ad un castello,fatta di radici e piante,dall'aspetto scheletrico,situata su un dosso a cui si accedeva mediante una stradina.

Dentro c'erano delle persone chiuse dietro sbarre di rami e davanti a loro c'era un uomo con dietro un mostruoso uomo pianta,con il volto da scheletro,il cervello esposto,muscolatura imponente e alto quattro metri.

L'uomo indossava abiti civili e aveva capelli neri,baffi e barba.

"Sapete dove siete?"disse l'uomo "Certo che lo sapete.

La vera domanda è:come siete arrivati?

Non lo sapete perché non lo capite.

Non potete capirlo.

Ma Cadulo lo sa e lo spiega a voi.

Voi siete qui perché il dio Urzkartaga lo vuole.

Siete qui per servirlo."

"Attualmente..."disse Capitan America che era trai i prigionieri e senza la maschera o lo scudo,ma con il costume "...ti diamo una possibilità di arrenderti.

Cosa rispondi?"

Steve fu portato in una stanza dove c'era l'uomo, e l'essere orrendo apparve dietro di lui.

Il mostro aveva due corna al posto delle orecchie protese in avanti.

L'uomo guardò la foto di Diana.

"Attento con quella."disse Steve che aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena,il costume a brandelli nella parte superiore e dei segni di tagli su petto,spalle e schiena.

"Americani."disse l'uomo toccando un altare orrendo e fatto di radici,con accanto un bastone con una fiamma verde in cima "Ma chi lo farà?

La CIA?

No,no...l'Argus?"

"No,una terza persona."disse Steve.

"Sei solo un uomo."disse lui "Un misero mortale.

Una formica contro un gigante."

"C'è un temine tecnico."disse Steve "Narcisista megalomane."

"Interessante."disse lui guardando la foto "Chi è lei per te?"

"Wonder Woman."disse Steve che si prese un pugno al viso e sanguinò dalla bocca.

"Inadeguato."disse l'uomo "Dovrai riconsiderare la risposta."

"È complicato."disse Steve.

"Le vie degli dei a volte lo sono."disse lui "Interessante.

Io credo che le loro mani siano su di te.

Gli altri li sacrifichiamo dopo."

Gli uomini bestia iniziarono a dividere gli uomini.

"Aspetta."disse Steve.

"Urzkartaga vuole sangue e anime."disse l'uomo "Inghiottirà le anime appena uscite dal corpo e potrà camminare libero…

Se le mani degli dei sono su di te,dovrai essere il primo."

Wonder Woman e l'altra camminavano nel bosco.

"La tua fame va peggio."disse Diana.

"Come una lussuria che non può mai essere appagata."disse Cheetah "Uno dei suoi giochi.

Sai cosa significa avere un dio alle calcagna?

Controlla quello che provi,quello che pensi.

Cosa intendevi quando hai detto che non puoi tornare a casa?"

"Quando ha lasciato l'isola,credevo che non sarei più tornata."disse Diana "Quando si abbandona l'isola non si perde l'immortalità,ma si perde la casa e le persone a cui tieni.

Semplicemente non ci posso tornare.

A meno che gli dei non me lo permettano."

"Ma sei tornata molte volte."disse Cheetah.

"E ora non posso,e non so il perché."disse Diana "Gli dei si sono dimenticati di me?

E perché?

Io non so cosa è successo.

E alcune cose sembrano...sbagliate nella mia memoria.

Sono stata ingannata.

Non so da chi.

Non so come,ma qui ci sono cose che non mi tornano più.

E ho paura di cosa possa voler dire."

"Il tuo paradiso è stato fatto dagli dei dell'Olimpo."disse Cheetah "Quindi hanno pianificato la tua strada,come lui fa con me che dovrei essere sua pari."

"Forse."disse Diana "Tuttavia… quelli non ci seguono più?"

"Non ne hanno più bisogno."disse Cheetah che salì su un albero scheletrico da cui si vedeva la fortezza.

Delle radici,provenienti dal soffitto,avevano bloccato Steve,legandogli le braccia.

L'uomo aveva in mano una radice e la stava tagliando "Hai sentito di Urzkartga,vero?"

"Sarà il solito essere sovradimensionale che gioca con le anime degli uomini."disse Steve.

"È una presenza maschile,potente e che non invecchia mai."disse lui "E cosa potremo desiderare di più?"

"Fare a meno di conoscerlo."disse Steve.

Dalla pianta uscì del liquido bluastro "Noi desideriamo potere,vita dopo la morte o,in alcuni casi,vita eterna qui.

Uccidiamo,conquistiamo.

Prendiamo."

FLASHBACK

Il mostro era più grande emassiccio,il suo cranio era chiuso e dalle orbite e dalla bocca usciva luce verde.

Sulla schiena aveva degli alberi scheletrici.

Era accucciato a terra e davanti a lui c'erano delle sacerdotesse e anche la dea Cheetah.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'UOMO

"Le donne capiscono questo.

È il motivo per cui Urzkartaga,per ere,è stato atteso dalle donne che bramavano potenza.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Perché hai tenuto la foto di Wonder Woman?"disse lui.

"Ti ho detto che è complicato."disse Steve.

"L'hai tenuta perché la vuoi e non può essere tua."disse l'uomo "Ma lei può esserlo."

"Mi sa che avete delle idee tossiche di tipo maschilista."disse Steve.

"E tu non sei l'uomo che credevo."disse l'uomo "Ma il dio tornerà ancora."

Gli uomini bestia lo picchiarono.

"Eoni fa,Urzkartaga fu intrappolato nella foresta."disse l'uomo "Hanno imprigionato la sua anima e bloccato il suo potere.

Il liquido della pianta era stato messo dentro una ciotola e l'uomo vi immerse la mano disegnando,sul petto di Steve ,dei simboli "Ora il tempo è venuto affinché il dio cammini sulla terra libero e faccia risorgere la sua armata per conquistare il mondo.

Io diventerò il suo avatar e porterò la sua gloria.

Tu sarai il mezzo della mia trasformazione."

Cheetah uccise due uomini bestia e Diana aprì la gabbia.

Le radici legarono Capitan America all'altare.

Alcune donne erano disposte ai lati dell'altare e il dio era dietro.

L'uomo era davanti e aveva in mano il pugnale "Il tempo è giunto!

Ora,Urzkartaga risorgerà!

Grande dio della giungla,liberato da questo maleficio dal mio sangue..."

L'uomo si fece un taglio sul petto e gli occhi del dio si illuminarono di energia gialla e 'essere mosse un braccio.

"Liberati dal tuo sonno e cammina ancora..."disse l'uomo e il dio allungò la mano verso di lui e infilzò l'indice nel suo petto,fondendolo con la sua carne.

"Hey?"disse Steve "Niente di strano?"

Wonder Woman trapassò il petto del mostro che urlò,facendo uscire dei raggi gialli dagli occhi e del liquido blu dal petto.

Il dito si staccò dal petto dell'uomo che urlò.

Wonder Woman restò sospesa in aria "Steve."

"Ciao."disse Steve.

"Scusa,sono in ritardo."disse lei.

"Non fa niente."disse Steve,mentre lei strappava le radici.

Cheetah fece a pezzi le guardie mostruose e poi afferrò l'uomo e lo gettò a terra,saltandogli sopra.

"Ferma."disse Diana "Se lo uccidi non ti aiuterò."

"Debole,come sempre."disse la dea.

Diana si prese un pugno dal dio pianta che allungò la mano verso Steve.

"Diana!"disse Steve.

L'essere si fermò e guardò Wonder Woman che era davanti a lui.

"Tu sei,Wonder Woman."disse l'essere.

"Si."disse Diana "So cos'hai fatto a Cheetah."

Lei spiccò un salto e con in pugno gli danneggiò il lato sinistro del volto,poi lui la schiacciò a terra con la mano "Mia moglie mi ha detto di te.

Tutti questi anni in cui hai combattuto.

Ma io sono un dio."

"C'è un po' di divino in tutti noi..."disse Diana "Anche in un essere come te."

Lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo piegò in alto,spezzandolo,poi lui la afferrò con l'altra mano"Moglie,ricorda i tuoi voti...aiuta tuo marito e tornerò con te.

Ti farò tornare al mio fianco e sarai onorata,mia bellissima Cheetah."

"Sta mentendo!"disse lei "Ti ha giocata una volta.

Non è lui il protettore.

Sei tu.

Guarda le ragazze-

Ha paura di loro!"

"Io non temo nulla!"disse lui che la schiacciò al suolo "Io avrò la mia libertà."

"Le donne,tutte quelle donne sono stare corrotte."disse Diana che lanciò la sua frusta"Lui mente!

Non siete state le sue adoratrici,ma le sue custodi!"

"Silenzio!"disse lui che la sollevò "Nessuna donna mi governa."

"Accecalo!"disse Diana,mentre l'essere materializzò una punta al posto della mano persa "Io..."

"Non farai niente."disse Diana.

La conda era stata prese tra le mani delle ragazze e si illuminava.

L'essere si consumò e di lui rimase un piccolo fiore.

"Cheetah?"disse Diana una volta atterrata.


	8. THOR INDEGNO

THOR INDEGNO

Thor era sulla luna.

Aveva i capelli lunghi e la barba.

Indossava un mantello rosso legato al collo,il petto e la pancia erano scoperte,il braccio sinistro aveva la corazza e aveva l'ascia nella mano sinistra.

Aveva due pantaloni neri e gli stivali neri.

"Qualcosa di strano è accaduto nei cieli."pensò Thor "In queste ultime tre settimane tre satelliti sono stati distrutti o spinti via dalle loro orbite.

Alcuni di loro sembrano in parte mangiati."

Thor bevve da un corno.

Con lui vi era un grosso caprone.

"Niente sorgerà da questo buco,se non me."disse Thor che si gettò dentro il cratere.

Arrivando sul fondo trovò degli esseri che erano calvi,con la pelle verdastra,coperti da una pelliccia sulle spalle e dei bracciali di metallo sugli avambracci,più un gonnellino.

Avevano una lancia ciascuno.

"Troll."disse Thor "È giunta la vostra ora."

Gli esseri gli saltarono addosso.

Lui evitò il colpo di una grossa spada,strusciando sul terreno e passando sotto le gambe di uno di loro,poi si rialzò e spiccò in salto,pronto a colpire,ma si prese un forte pugno al viso.

Ce ne era uno più grosso,con il petto coperto dall'armatura e aveva due placche di metallo rettangolari,sulle nocche delle mani.

Thor fu colpito ancora.

"Guardatelo."disse il troll capo "Thor senza martello.

Patetico,non è vero?"

Thor giaceva a terra "Ho ancora il caprone."

Il caprone diede una potente testata all'essere,Thor colpì uno al volto,poi ne prese un secondo e un terzo.

Il capo fuggi e salì su una nave volante di legno.

Thor tirò l'ascia,ma la nave scomparve.

L'ascia non tornò indietro "Gloria a te,mia ascia."

Thor si sedette "Se solo avessi il mio martello."

"Ce n'è un altro."disse una voce.

Thor si voltò e vide una strana figura.

Era una figura incappucciata con un vestito nero lungo e strappato.

Da sotto il vestito di questa figura partivano delle lunghe catene che si muovevano da sole.

Delle figura si poteva vedere solo una parte del volto,che era pieno di rughe e l'occhio destro che emanava luce azzurra.

Il corpo non di vedeva,ma sul petto c'erano delle linee di energia viola che formavano un rombo e c'erano altre linee sopra e sotto.

IL vestito era strappato e arrivava fino a terra ed era più lungo del corpo stesso.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Thor.

"Una volta qui c'era un dio conosciuto come l'osservatore."disse la figura "Ora ci sono solo io."

"L'osservatore è stato ucciso,qui su questa luna."disse Thor "Ma perché non lo ricordo."

"Qualcosa di sconosciuto ha tolto dieci anni di tempo a tutti."disse l'essere.

"Quindi sei il nuovo osservatore?"disse Thor.

"Sono il non visto."disse l'essere "Io vedo tutto.

Tutta la bellezza e l'orrore.

Tutti i segreti e tutti i peccati."

"Allora dimmi cosa ho mangiato a colazione."disse Thor.

"Idromiele."disse lui.

"Bene."disse Thor "Qual'è il tuo divino scopo qui?"

"Vedere ogni cosa."disse il non visto "Ho visto il nuovo Thor sorgere,pieno di segreti,ho visto quello vecchio cadere sotto il peso di un sussurro.

Ho visto i mondi morire e poi sono nati di nuovo.

E dalla cenere di quei cieli morti ho visto cadere qualcosa."

"Non capisco."disse Thor.

"Io so che cosa brami più di tutto."disse l'essere "Pensi di averlo perso per sempre,ma ce n'è un altro.

Un altro martello."

Thor rimase sorpreso e si alzò "Che significa?

Che ne sai dei martelli?

O di me?"

"Conosco solo ciò che vedo."disse l'essere "Il martello di una terra parallela morta.

Appartenente ad un Thor morto.

Così potente che ha squarciato le tenebre ed è giunto."

"Dove?"disse Thor "Dov'è il martello?"

"Dove credi che sia?"disse l'essere "Se Mjolmir era in possesso di un Thor...dove dovresti guardare?"

"Asgard."disse Thor "È tra le rovine della vecchia Asgard.

Devo andare.

Se è vero devo averlo."

Prese l'ascia che era appena caduta sulla luna,salì sul caprone e volò verso lo spazio.

"Temo...che già altri lo sappiano."disse l'essere.

Il caprone viaggiò a super velocità e arrivò un una zona dove c'erano solo pochi asteroidi.

"Per l'occhio di Odino."disse Thor "Non è possibile.

Atterrò su uno dei massi.

Un fulmine giallo arrivò sulla roccia e ci fu una forte luce gialla da cui apparve uno strano essere.

Aveva la pelle gialla e il volto che ricordava un cavallo.

Aveva un almo che copriva al testa e la parte centrale della fronte.

Sui lati aveva due punta ricurva verso l'alto e piegata leggermente in avanti e sotto ne aveva una altra piegata verso il basso.

Dalla base del collo partiva una corazza aderente blu sul petto e nera sulla pancia,sulle gambe e sui piedi.

Aveva una placa di metallo circolare ai lati del petto,da cui partiva il lungo mantello rosso,un altra placca uguale sotto il torace,da entrambi i lato e altre due all'altezza della vita-

Le braccia erano scoperte,ma c'erano dei bracciali di metallo blu sugli avambracci.

Aveva in mano un martello giallo oro.

Il martello aveva la punta a cupola,uno dei due lato era piatto,l'altro ricordava un'ascia.

"Figlio di Odino."disse l'essere "Ho avvertito la tua magia."

"Beta Ray Bill."disse Thor avvicinandosi con il caprone "Vecchio amico.

Cosa ci fai qui?"

Sono qui perché è stata presa.

Temo che ci servirà un'armata per riprendercela."

"Chi ha preso cosa?"disse Thor.

"Asgar è stata rubata."disse lui "E io so chi è stato."

"Chi?"disse Thor.

"Ma prima devo fare una cosa."disse Bill che si mise in ginocchio "Vedo che le voci sono vere.

Non hai il martello."

"Bill,cosa..."disse Thor.

"Ti dono il mio."disse lui ponendo l'oggetto.

Sull'asteroide c'era dell'erba e delle colonne spezzate.

"Bill,io..."disse Thor "Non so cosa dire."

"Dimmi che prenderai il mio martello."disse Bill "Per favore.

Sarebbe un onore."

"Alzati,amico mio."disse Thor.

"Ma Thor,ti serve..."disse Bill.

"Io non sono più Thor."disse Thor "Sei un nobile guerriero e un vero amico."

"Ma non può essere vero."disse lui "Le voci che si sono sparse..."

"Dicono ce sono perso senza il martello."disse Thor "Ma si sbagliano.

Il tuono è in me.

Thor non c'è più.

C'è solo in figlio di Odino."

"Ma come è successo?"disse Bill.

"È accaduto anni fa,ma ne parleremo dopo."disse Thor "Cosa è accaduto ad Asgard."

Ci furono delle esplosioni sull'asteroide che li sbalzarono via.

Arrivarono delle astronavi nere,che avevano una parte centrale e delle braccia laterali da cui partivano delle punte che andavano sia in avanti che indietro e su di esse vi erano altre punte,più sottili.

"Da loro?"disse Thor.

"Da loro."disse Bill.

"Degli alieni hanno osato rubare la casa degli dei."disse Thor "Ho alcune parole da riferirgli."

"Stavo per dire lo stesso."disse Bill che roteò il metello e parò uno dei raggi.

"PER ASGARD!"urlò Thor che spiccò un salto e colpì una parte della nave,facendola esplodere.

Bill si caricò con le scariche gialle e volò tra i mezzi facendoli esplodere,poi scagliò il martello e distrusse due astronavi.

Il caprone,con Thor sopra,trapassò una delle navi.

"Dove hanno portato Asgard?"disse Thor.

"Li."disse Bill indicando una gigantesca astronave che era circolare ed aveva un cerchio di energia gialla.

"Quella è la nave da trasporto,grande quanto un piccolo sistema solare."disse Bill "Ma perché..."

IL caprone di Odino andò alla carica.

"FIGLIO DI ODINO!"disse Bill "ASPETTA!"

Dentro l'oggetto c'era una sfera con dei cerchi che emettevano energia viola chiaro.

Intorno c'erano delle piattaforme volanti tecnologiche con delle linee e delle sfere azzurre.

Queste piattaforme avevano basi circolari,poi c'era una specie di braccio che andava in alto e poi un altra base più piccola.

C'erano sopra degli alieni umanoidi che avevano delle lance di metallo.

"Maestro?"disse uno di loro.

"Si,li ho visti."disse una voce nella sfera "Questa bomba è vecchia di nove milioni di anni."

Vediamo se funziona."

Una figura uscì dalla sfera "Aprite il portellone."disse l'essere e la sfera fu fatta uscire.

Esplose provocando una luce e un'onda d'urto immensa.

I due furono colpiti e sbalzati nello spazio.

Thor svenne.

Nel sogno era in una landa desolata e aveva il suo martello conficcato nel petto "No per favore.

NOOOOOOO!"

Decine di martelli caddero dal cielo provocando un enorme cratere.

Thor era tra di questi,poi una figura di avvicinò.

"E se la realtà fosse davvero meglio senza di noi?"disse la voce "E se Gor...dio delle tenebre non fosse pazzo?"

La figura aveva un cappuccio nero,la pelle era pallida,la testa,calva,non aveva il naso,aveva gli zigomi scavati e gli occhi affossati nelle orbite.

Gli occhi erano rossi,con la pupilla arancione.

"Che gli dei ti aiutino se io..."disse Gorr che allungò una mano bianca e con le unghie appuntite.

Thor urlò a squarcia gola.

Thor si svegliò in catene in una grande sala di metallo.

"Stavi sognando."disse la figura uscita dalla sfera.

Questa figura aveva i capelli bianchi corti,aveva una linea scura che andava dal labbro inferiore al mento,dal collo iniziava una tuta aderente viola,con sopra una giacca rosso scuro,aveva i pantaloni blu e delle scarpe nere.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti bianchi.

Le catene ce tenevano Thor erano collegati a tra oggetti ovali d'oro con un cerchio di energia giallo al centro e tre punte in basso.

"Era da tempo che non usavo la magia,ma per tenere un dio dovevo proprio fare un'eccezione."disse l'essere.

Thor vide che la figura e su un trono,sospeso su una piattaforma volante.

Si guardò intorno e vide un infinità di gabbie di vetro di vario colore e forma,con dentro gli esseri più impensabili.

"Collezionista."disse Thor che pensò "Uno degli antichi dell'universo.

Vecchio come il più vecchio degli dei."

"Vuoi mettermi in una gabbia?"disse Thor e le catene lo sollevarono per il collo,trascinandolo dietro la sedia del collezionista che si diresse verso Asgard.

"No."disse lui "Ti porto a casa.

Per tre miliardi di anni,ho aggiornato la mia collezione.

Ma questa è la prima volta che colleziono un reame magico.

Thor fu posato a terra "Non c'è nulla qui,se non rovine."

"Non sono qui per Asgard."disse il collezionista "Sono qui per quello."

In un buco sul terreno c'era un martello.

Aveva un lungo manico di metallo sottile,la punta era rettangolare,la parte destra a cilindro e la parte sinistra ad ascia.

Vi era la scritta "Chiunque impugni questo martello,se ne sarà degnò,possiederà il potere di Thor.

Intorno al martello c'erano delle piccole sfere azzirre.

"Per le ossa di Sultur...è vero."disse Thor "Ne esiste un altro."

"È così potente che ha rifiutato di morire."disse il Collezionista "Ha rotto i muri della realtà facilmente."

Il collezionista si rivolse ad un essere umanoide che aveva le pelle grigia ed era molto muscoloso"Tu,

Prendilo."

"Subito,maestro."disse l'essere che afferrò il martello.

L'oggetto si illuminò con una potente luce azzurra,mandando scariche sul terreno.

L'essere fu bruciato da del fuoco azzurro."

Il Collezionista batté a terra il suo bastone "Ecco.

Che siano robot o esseri viventi,finiscono tutti così.

Ho provato con la magia.

Ho dei libri più vecchi di tuo padre.

Abbiamo provato con la tecnologia,ho delle gru che possono afferrare lune intere e portarle via dall'orbita.

Ho provato a sollevarlo io stesso e per poco non sono morto.

Il punto è che non posso prendere il martello.

Dimmi il segreto per averlo."

"Lo chiedi al Thor sbagliato."disse Thor.

"Lo chiedo al solo Thor."disse il Collezionista "Portatelo qui."

I servi portarono un essere bambino con la testa nera,il corpo magro e quattro sottili bracca.

"Questo è il solo superstite del pianeta Dauterio."disse il Collezionista "L'ultimo della sua razza.

Dimmi come prendere il martello o guardalo morire."

"SEI UN PAZZO!"disse Thor "NON POSSO AIUTATI!

DEVI ESSERE DEGNO PER SOLLEVARE IL MARTELLO!"

"Io so più della creazione di quanto tu e i tuoi amici dei possiate imparare."disse il Collezionista"Non c'è niente che io sia indegno di possedere.

Conta fino a cinque,poi uccidilo."

L'essere contò "Cinque..."

Il bambino stava piangendo.

"NO!"urlò Thor "LASCIALO ANDARE,BASTARDO!"

Se ne andrà,quando il martello sarà mio."disse il Collezionista.

"IO NON HO MAI VISTO QUESTO MARTELLO PRIMA!"disse Thor "NON SO NEMMENO SE POSSO SOLLEVARLO IO!

TI UCCIDERÒ PER QUESTO,COLLEZIONISTA!

TI RIDURRÒ A PEZZI!"

Il martello si illuminò di luce azzurra e delle scariche elettriche cominciarono a partire da esso.

Una di esse colpì l'essere che minacciava il bambino.

Thor fu liberato dalle catene e si avvicinò,ma il Collezionista,dalla mano, gli lanciò un raggio rosso chiaro alla schiena.

Thor svenne e gli esseri alieni lo presero.

"Portate il corpo nella sua cella e fateglielo vedere."disse il Collezionista.

"Quale cadavere?"disse uno dei sue.

Il collezionista uccise il ragazzino con un raggio "Quello."

Terra.

Baia di New York.

La Triskelion era in mezzo al mare.

Sotto di essa c'erano molti livelli.

Al più basso c'era una grossa stanza fatta di molte placche di metallo scuro e sulle cui pareti c'erano linee di energia bianca.

Sulla parete opposta all'entrata c'era una vetrata dalla quale usciva luce.

Era l'univa luce della stanza,a parte le fioche luci bianche nelle pareti.

Le parete intorno al vetro andava un avanti per un po'.

La stanza dietro il vetro era bianca,molto grande alta,con le parti bianche e una linea orizzontale rossa su di esse.

Dentro vi era Thanos con l'aspetto viola e la corazza ed aveva le mani dietro la schiena.

C'era una figura incappucciata davanti al vetro.

L'abito della figura era grigio scuro,aveva il volto totalmente nell'oscurità,malgrado avesse la luce davanti.

Il vestito copriva anche le braccia,fino a oltre le dita,quando le braccia erano verso il basso, e arrivava fino a terra,senza far scoprire una parte della figura.

"Mi serve io tuo aiuto."disse la figura con voce femminile.

"Interessante."disse Thanos "Dato che sono io quello che necessita di assistenza."

"Conosco il tuo potere."disse la figura "So che questa cella non ti può contenere a lungo."

"Allora non sei venuta qui per offrirmi la libertà?"disse Thanos.

"Lo fare se potessi,ma sono stata indebolita da...eventi recenti.

Per venire qui ho dovuto usare buona parte del mio potere."

"Quindi non puoi aiutarmi."disse Thanos "Non puoi nemmeno aiutare te stessa.

Esattamente cosa puoi offrirmi?"

La figura chino la testa e la schiena "Cosa desideri?"

"Un tributo."disse lui sorridendo leggermente.

"E quale sorta di tributo desidera Thanos?"disse la figura.

"Credo di avere un'idea..."disse Thanos.

Thor veniva portato via dalle guardie aliene e fu rinchiuso in una cella con un collare e moltissime catene attaccate ad esso.

Aveva anche le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Davanti a lui c'erano contenitori di vetro con dentro gli esseri più strani e incredibili.

Nella cella accanto a lui c'era un mastino parlante con gli occhi rossi.

"Mi senti."disse il cane "Fammi un favore.

Lasciami mangiare le tue dita.

Andiamo,non essere stupido,maledetto bastardo.

Tutto quello che hai fatto è stato perdere una battaglia.

Non ti servono le dita per quello."

"Qualsiasi cosa tu sia puoi andare negli inferi per me."disse Thor.

"Lo fare se potessi."disse lui "Per me la casa di Hela è la mia stessa casa."

Il mastino parlante era legato con un collare e delle catene.

"Sei un uomo dell'oltretomba?"disse Thor.

"Uomo?"disse il cane ruggendo e facendo uscire delle fiamme delle narici "Sei fortunato che io sia in catene,carne divina o avresti detto addio a corpo e anima.

Io sono uno dei mastini degli inferi al sevizio di Hela.

Sono figlio di suo fratello,il lupo gigante.

Mi conoscono nei nove regni come il mastino di fiamme.

Ma...tuo fratello mi ha chiamato Thori."

"Ma certo che lo ha fatto."disse Thor "Stai tranquillo,stai meglio in questa cella che in compagni di Loki."

"Si,ma non è stato tuo fratello a farmi venire qui."disse il cane "È stata quell'angelo bastardo.

Il Collezionista non vedeva l'ora di mettere le mani su un essere magico,visto quanto siamo rari.

Io e te ci siamo incontrati una volta.

Volevo mordere la tua faccia."

"Ricordo bene."disse Thor guardando il suo caprone dentro una gabbia "È più probabile che sia Tranngnost a mangiarci entrambi se non fuggiamo da questo posto."

"Non sai fuggire,dio incapace."disse il cane "Guardie bastarde dappertutto.

Non c'è via di fuga da questa stupida barca spaziale."

"Non volevo fuggire dalla nave."disse Thor che spezzò le catene "Devo solo raggiungere il martello!"

Thor afferrò le sbarre di energia e che gli diedero una forte scarica.

"Ricominciamo."disse un alieno "Questo da più problemi di un branco di lupi della luna selvaggia."

Le guardie furono colpite con delle scariche elettriche gialle da Bill "Figlio di Odino.

Fratello mio.

Sei pronto ad invocare il tuono?"

"Beta Ray Bill…?"disse Thor.

"Spero tu abbia apprezzato l'ospitalità del Collezionista."disse Bill "Alla fine sono riuscito a fuggire.

Allontanati dalle sbarre."

Bill colpì il suolo con l'arma e le scariche arrivarono fino alle sbarre frantumandole "Asgard è qui,mio principe.

L'ho vista.

Il collezionista ha rubato la città degli dei.

E c'è dell'altro.

Un martello,

Del tipo che non ho mai visto.

Con un potere strano e insolitamente familiare."

Thor ebbe un'allucinazione dove vide Beta Ray Bill con il martello Mjolmir "Il martello è mio!"

"Da questa parte,amico mio."disse Bill.

"Il martello..."disse Thor che gli saltò addosso "Il martello è mio!"

"Cosa?!"disse Bill.

Una navicella nera arrivò nell'astronave del collezionista.

"Cosa abbiamo?"disse una a delle guardie aliene.

"Non lo so."disse un altro "Non era presente nella lista."

Il portellone si aprì e dei tentacoli di energia nera trafissero i due.

I tentacoli provenivano dalla figura incappucciata che aveva liberato Thanos.

"È qui."disse lei.

"Come lo sai?"disse Proxima Midnight.

Aveva la testa nera,fino a sotto gli occhi,poi la pelle era bianca pallida e aveva una linea nera che dal labbro inferiore percorreva il mento.

Il naso invece era bianco fin dall'inizio.

I capelli erano blu scuri,tirati all'indietro e lunghi.

Dagli zigomi e da parte delle tempie partivano due corna nere,curvate verso l'alto e l'indietro che a metà si dividevano in altre e due corna che avevano la punta piegata bruscamente verso la parte centrale della testa,oltre che verso l'alto.

A metà collo iniziava il costume,ma aveva uno spaccò sulla parte centrale.

La tuta era di colore bianco intorno al collo,poi l'inizio del petto era nero,il seno bianco,come anche la parte superiore della pancia e dei fianchi.

La pancia era nera,poi i fianchi,all'altezza della vita tornavano bianchi,mentre la parte davanti aveva solo una linea bianca collegata ad essi.

IL costume sulle gambe era nero,con la parte esterna delle gambe,bianca,sia all'inizio che verso il ginocchio,poi sulla parte esterna del polpaccio.

L'inizio delle gambe era marrone,poi nera,bianca sulla parte esterna e nera dentro.

Il piede era coperto dal costume nero.

Il polpaccio destro e il piede destro erano coperti da una placca d'oro.

La spalla sinistra e tutta la parte esterna del braccio erano coperti da una corazza d'oro.

Sotto il costume era bianco sulla spalla e sui bicipiti,nella parte interna e nero sulla parte esterna.

L'avambraccio e le mani erano coperte dal costume nero.

"Perché riconosco il fetore della magia asgardiana."disse la figura incappucciata.

"Eh,eh."disse Proxima "Allora sei un ottimo segugio no?

Fai strada cane."

"Il mio contratto è con Thanos,non con voi."disse la figura "Chiamami ancora cane e..."

"Cane."disse Proxima "Sei venuta ad elemosinare avanzi al tavolo del padrone,tremando e piagnucolando.

Cosa sei,se non un animale bastonato?"

"Quello che Proxima sta cercando di dire è che il tuo succitato patto con Thanos dipende dal recupero del martello."disse Cigno Nero.

Aveva la pelle bianca pallida con i capelli bianchi.

Il petto era coperto da un vestito nero aderente come le braccia,a partire da metà bicipiti fino alla punta delle dita e dalla vita il giù,inclusi i piedi.

Il resto era scoperto.

"Forse dovremmo concentrarci su questo,no?"disse Cigno Nero.

"Quello che Cigno Nero sta cercando di dirti...è che devi fare strada...cane."disse Proxima.

Thor diede un fortissimo pugno a Bill che atterrò in piedi a diversi metri di distanza.

"In nome di tutte le stelle,che ti è preso?!"disse Bill "Sei afflitto dalla follia del guerriero…!"

Thor gli saltò addosso e lo afferrò alla gola,per poi scagliarlo via.

Vide il martello a terra e stava per afferrarlo.

Proxima colpì Thor al viso con la lancia,illuminata di energia gialla "Lo prendo io."

Cigno Nero usò i raggi laser degli occhi per colpire Thor e scagliarlo via "Thor,ovviamente.

Voi non riuscite a stare alla larga dai martelli,vero?"

"Il principe di Asgard."pensò la figura incappucciata "Non deve vedermi così."

Bill richiamò i martello nella sua mano.

"Non so con certezza chi sia l'incappucciata,ma gli altri sono Proxima e Cigno Nero.

I servi di Thanos.

La lista dei pretendenti di questo nuovo martello è aumentata pericolosamente."

Bill lanciò il martello e la figura con il cappuccio creò un piano di energia verde pieno di linee intrecciate che bloccarono il martello.

"No!"disse la figura incappucciata.

"Cosa cerchi di fare,cane?"disse Proxima.

"Non puoi metterti tra un Cigno e la sua preda."disse Cigno Nero.

"Ho seguito la pista sbagliata."disse la figura incappucciata "Non è il martello che cerchiamo."

La figura si sollevò a mezz'aria e la parte laterale del mantello formò due ali e intorno a lei iniziò a formarsi energia verde "Questo è solo un'inerzia che non è degna di Thanos."

"Te la do io l'inerzia..."disse Bill.

Un raggio verde uscì dal pavimento e inglobò al suo interno le tre,mentre dal suolo si formavano i tentacoli di energia nera a zig-zag.

"Venite."disse la figura "Il nostro trofeo e altrove."

"Non vedo che male ci fosse ad ucciderli."disse Proxima.

"Sono spariti."disse Bill "Quella magia...c'era qualcosa di familiare…

Figlio di Odino,stai bene?"

"Si."disse Thor.

"La tua follia è passata."disse lui.

Il martello ad Asgard iniziò ad emettere scariche elettriche.

"La tempesta che lo avvolge diventa sempre più forte padrone."disse una delle guardie "Non so

per quanto tempo potremmo contenere le sue energie.

Se continuerà così,con questo ritmo,alla fine distruggerà la nave."

"Sarebbe...un giusto scambio."disse il Collezionista "Ogni cosa a bordo di questa nave,comprese le vite dei presenti...per il martello.

Farei volentieri uno scambio come questo.

Con quell'arma non avrei bisogno di questi gingilli.

Collezionerei mondi interi."

"Buona idea,Collezionista."disse Proxima "Infatti...Thanos stava pensando la stessa cosa."

"Thanos."disse il Collezionista "Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.

Se il folle dio spera di rubare ciò che è mio non avrebbe dovuto mandare un paio di ragazze."

"Lui."disse Proxima "Uccidiamoli subito."

"Fate pure."disse la figura incappucciata "Per quanto non sia facile affrontare un antico

dell'universo.

Il collezionista illuminò le sue mani di energia rossa e bianca e lanciò un raggio che colpì Cigno Nero e Proxima.

"Che potenza."pensò Hela vedendo l'arma "Se potessi avere quell'arma per me,non avrei bisogno dell'aiuto di Thanos per riavere..."

Ci fu un forte lampo dal martello e poi del fumo blu.

"Come..."disse la figura incappucciata "Come hai fatto,Collezionista?

Come hai fatto a dischiuderne i segreti?"

"Non è stata opera mia,imbecille."disse il Collezionista "Lo ha percepito.

Deve essere di nuovo libero.

Sta arrivando."

"Chi?"disse la donna incappucciata.

"Chi,credi?"disse il Collezionista.

Thor colpì cinque di loro e li scagliò in aria,poi n fece a pezzi con l'ascia altri cinque e tirò l'arma contro un altro.

Altre decine gli corsero contro,ma Bill atterrò e colpì il suolo con il martello provocando un'esplosione gialla.

Il mastino infernale sputò fuoco dalla bocca.

Intorno al martello si formò una piccola tromba d'aria e al centro c'erano scariche elettriche.

Cigno Nero camminava tranquillamente nel vento "Oggi non hai alcuna speranza di vittoria Collezionista.

Non contro l'Ordine Nero.

Thanos vuole,il che significa Thanos prende."

Gli occhi di Cigno Nero si illuminarono di luce rossa "Il dio delle Grecia avrà il suo tributo e sarà Cigno Nero colei..."

Cigno nero fu colpita da del vento elettrico e scagliata a terra vicino a Proxima,il Collezionista e la figura incappucciata.

"Idiota."disse il Collezionista "Credi che non ci abbia provato.

Se un antico dell'universo non può sollevare quella dannata cosa...allora nessuno potrà mai..."

Thor atterrò provocando un cratere "Sono venuto per ciò che è mio.

Fatevi da parte.

O preparatevi a sanguinare."

"Sanguinare?"disse Proxima "Si.

Forse se ci gettiamo a dosso il sangue del dio potremo avere il martello."

"O se ricaviamo dei guanti dalla sua carne."disse Cigno Nero.

"Nessuno di voi oserà toccare la mia proprietà!"disse il Collezionista "Perché ne farete parte!"

"Non credere alle sue vanterie."disse la figura incappucciata "Il figlio di Odino è indegno come tutti noi.

Uccidetelo."

Proxima si scagliò all'attacco "Thanos non ha chiesto la tua testa,ma forse glie la porterò comunque!"

La lancia di Proxima si scontrò con l'ascia e ci fu un'onda di fiamme.

"Thanos ha già una testa."disse Thor "Di solito gli mancano gli attributi.

Se dovesse trovarli digli che il principe degli dei sarà lieto di affrontarlo."

Thor parò la lancia con il gomito sinistro e le fece un taglio con l'ascia sul fianco destro.

"Ho sentito che il potente Thanos langue in una cella sulla terra,battuto dalla mortale Chloe Sullivan."disse Bill che scagliò il martello "Raggiungilo.!

Cigno Nero lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e colpì il martello.

"Un mastino infernale?"disse la figura incappucciata "Che ci fai qui?"

"Che ci fai tu qui?"disse il cane.

"Sta buono cane."disse la donna "Te lo ordino..."

"Non credo tu possa più dare ordini."disse il cane che sputò fiamme dalla bocca.

Il caprone di Thor atterrò.

"Riportate questo maledetto caprone nella sua gabbia!"disse il Collezionista.

Thor colpì il suolo con l'ascia e frantumò il terreno,facendo svenire l'avversaria,poi si diresse verso la tempesta,ma il Collezionista prese una catena,gli e la attorcigliò intorno al collo e diede una strattonata,trascinandolo via.

"Te l'ho detto,indegno scarto di Thor..."disse il Collezionista che si alzò a mezz'aria,mentre arrivarono delle piattaforme con sopra i soldati alieni "Quel martello appartiene a me.

TUTTI VOI APPARTENETE A ME!"

Thor si liberò dalla catena,salì sul caprone e iniziò a volare.

Il cane infernale morse il martello.

"NON MI IMPORTA SE UN UNA GABBIA O IMPAGLIATI!"urlo il Collezionista "SARETE UNA MIA PROPRIETÀ!

NESSUNO USCIRÀ VIVO DA QUI!"

Il caprone gli andò addosso e Thor lo afferrò schiantandosi a terra,accanto al martello.

Il dio si rialzò e poi afferrò l'oggetto.

Il martello emise luce rossa e scariche elettriche.

"Si!"disse Bill "Fallo!"

"È il momento figlio di Odino."disse il Non Visto sulla Luna.

"Questo non è il mio martello."disse Thor.

"Hai ragione su questo,asgardiano."disse la figura incappucciato che aveva un cerchio di energia verde intorno alla mano destra "Appartiene a Thanos."

"E Proxima glie lo porterà."disse Proxima.

"Con Cigno Nero al suo fianco."disse Cigno Nero "Con o senza la tua testa,piccolo dio."

Gli occhi di Thor si illuminarono di energia azzurra e il corpo si riempì di scariche elettriche "Questo non è il mio martello.

Ma nemmeno quello di gente come voi!"

Thor allungò il pugno destro verso l'alto e tutto l'avambraccio si inondò di elettricità,poi colpì il suolo e provocò un fiume elettrico che colpì le tre e le scagliò fuori dall'astronave nello spazio.

"Hai ragione,non andrà da nessuna parte!"disse il Collezionista che fu afferrato alla gola e sollevato da terra.

"Ci vediamo a Hel,bastardo."disse Thor che lo scagliò giù dalla città con un fulmine.

"Credo sia il momento di partire,figlio di Odino."disse Bill.

"Si."disse Thor e Asgard sparì in un lampo di luce.

"NOOO!"disse il Collezionista sospeso a mezz'aria.

Quadrante nero.

Thanos era dentro la sua torre nera seduto sul trono,con gli occhi illuminati di energia azzurra.

Davanti a lui erano inginocchiate Proxima,alla sua sinistra,Cigno Nero,alla sua destra e l'altra donna alla sua destra.

"Osate tornare da me...a mani vuote?!"disse Thanos "È oltre ogni impudenza.

Forse pensate che la mia breve prigionia sulla terra,mi abbia fatto diventare insolitamente pietoso.

Vi sbagliate."

"Il martello è stato fatto sparire dal figlio di Odino,ma noi lo seguiremo in tutti l'universo.

"Il tuo ordine nero non avrà pace finché non avrà scuoiato quel dio e reclamato il suo..."disse Proxima.

"Mjolmir era solo un simbolo."disse Thanos alzandosi "Come sempre,sono interessato ad armi

molto più potenti.

E in quanto al figlio di Odino,se nemmeno lui è degno del suo martello,come può essere degno del mio interesse?

Ma tu…dovevi pagarmi un tributo,giusto?

Nella speranza di assicurarti il mio aiuto.

E invece non mi hai portato niente."

"Non direi..."disse la donna che illuminò la sua mano di energia verde e colpì le altre due.

Cigno Nero fu colpita in pieno e svenne,mentre Proxima si riparò con la lancia "Strega traditrice!

Aspettavo il momento buono per aprirti dalla testa ai piedi."disse Proxima che cercò di colpirla.

La donna prese la lancia incandescente con la mano destra "E continuerai ad aspettare!"

La donna la afferrò alla gola e le due caddero a terra.

"Per l'eternità!"disse la figura incappucciata che prese a pugni l'altra con le mani piene di energia fino a farla svenire e rompendole l'armatura e la maschera.

"Ora speri di sfidare me,donna?"disse Thanos "Questo è il tuo piano?"

"No."disse la donna "Volevo solo dimostrare..."

Alla base del corpo della donna si formò una luce verde e su di lei apparirono delle scariche

elettriche verdi,mentre l'abito lungo scomparve "...che non dovrei avere bisogno di un dannato simbolo per assicurarmi il tuo impegno.

Che posso offrirti molto di più.

Certamente di più di queste stupide ragazzine di cui ti circondi."

"Sei audace per essere una donna che ha perso tutto."disse Thanos.

"Audace?"disse la donna che rivelo essere Hela.

La testa era coperta da un costume aderente ,di metallo scuro, sul centro,sui lati e sul retro.

La placca verde aveva due placche nere sopra le sopracciglia che erano allungate e terminavano a punta da entrambe le parti.

Sopra di esse vi erano due placche nere che erano larghe,allungate e partivano poco prima di quelle sugli occhi,poi al centro c'era una linea nera che si apriva in due sulla testa.

Queste placche erano fuse con la maschera verde.

La maschera aderente girava intorno agli occhi che erano bianchi e senza pupilla,con le palpebre nere e c'erano due punte,aderenti alla pelle,che dalla maschera sulla testa,giravano sotto gli occhi,avevano una piccola punta,rivolta verso il basso e poi terminavano puntando verso il naso e piegandosi leggermente verso l'alto.

Il naso invece era scoperto fin dall'inizio.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e verso il basso,oltre che una a destra a l'altra a sinistra.

Le corna erano sottili e lunghe.

La parte iniziale andava lentamente verso il basso,ance se già dall'inizio erano puntate all'esterno.

Arrivate all'altezza della mascella formavano una punta rivolta verso il basso e curva nella parte che andava verso l'esterno,pi le corna andavano leggermente verso l'alto e sempre verso l'esterno,poi si piegavano verso l'alto,superavano la testa e si piegavano verso l'esterno leggermente.

Le corna erano verde smeraldo all'inizio e nere per il resto.

La parte iniziale,seppur sottile era larga,poi si restringeva.

Dietro queste ve ne erano altre due,molto grandi.

Partivano dall'altezza della nuca ,andavano verso l'esterno e in avanti leggermente,fino ad arrivare all'altezza del mento ed erano molto lunghe,tanto da superare le spalle.

All'altezza del mento avevano una punta rivolta verso il basso,poi si curvavano a falce verso l'alto e superavano la testa.

Poco sopra queste due corna,ne partivano altre due che andavano verso l'esterno quasi in linea dritta,poi c'era una punta e poi si curvavano verso l'alto leggerissimamente,formando una lunga punta,poco ricurva che di poco superava le spalle.

Sopra queste ce n'erano altre due che partivano andando verso l'alto ad angolo di 30 gradi,poi arrivate alla stessa distanza delle spalle dalla testa andavano immediatamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Sopra ancora,quasi al centro della testa,andavano verso l'esterno e dopo aver superato al testa si piegavano bruscamente verso l'interno e verso l'alto.

Il collo era coperto da una tuta aderente nera che copriva tutto il corpo,compresi i piedi.

Intorno al collo c'erano due linee verdi circolari,con in mezzo due linee verdi orizzontali che arrivavano fino al di sotto del seno,poi si aprivano in due linee andando leggermente verso l'esterno,poi dritte verso il basso fino a sotto la vita.

L'attaccatura delle spalle era scoperta come la parte immediatamente prima.

Dall'inizio del costume,intorno alle spalle partivano delle linee verdi.

La prima,da entrambi i lati, che era la più alta,finiva poco prima delle due linee centrali,la seconda finiva per unirsi con la linea centrale.

I seni erano coperti da due placche verdi,sottilissime fuse con il costume e dalla parte interna partiva una linea verde che andava verso l'alto e poi si dirigeva verso le spalle.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca nera,con una punta rivolta verso l'esterno.

Da sotto di essa partiva un mantello verde scuro,tanto che all'interno era quasi nero.

Il mantello arrivava a terra ed era molti più largo di lei.

Anche le braccia erano coperte dalla tuta nera.

C'erano due linee verdi,oblique,che si attorcigliavano lungo il braccio,passando sui bicipiti,sul gomito e terminando sul polso facendo in giro completo.

La parte esterna dell'avambraccio era verde,compresa la parte interna centrale.

La mani erano scoperte ed avevano unghie verdi appuntite.

C'erano però due linee del costume,una nera e una verde che passavano sul palmo,tra il pollice e l'indice e anche sul dorso delle mani.

Sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita,c'erano due linee verdi che puntavano verso il centro e verso il basso.

C'erano anche altre due linee che passavano sopra queste due.

Da esse partiva una linea che percorreva le gambe passando per il centro,arrivata poco prima del finocchio,si apriva in due,puntavano verso l'esterno,poi si curvavano verso l'interno e poi si incontravano sotto il finocchio.

La parte più esterna delle gambe era verde.

All'altezza dei polpacci,sul davanti c'erano diverse linee.

Il costume copriva anche i piedi che avevano ai lati le linee verdi che percorrevano le gambe.

"Io sono dove l'audace va a morire."disse Hela "Sono la tua alleata Hela,regina di Nifflehem,

signora dei dannati e dei cari estinti.

Aiutami a riconquistare il mio regno,Thanos dell'Olimpo e ti prometto ciò che desideri più di ogni altra cosa."

Lei gli mise la mani destra sulla corazza gialla sulla spalla "Più dei martelli e delle gemme.

Più della conquista e della gloria."

"E sarebbe?"disse Thanos.

"Morte."disse Hela che gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

I due si baciarono.

Poco tempo dopo i due erano in una landa in fiamme.

Hela era accucciata a terra e teneva tra le braccia un alieno umanoide,con la pelle grigia e la testa allungata ,vestito da selvaggio.

Le sue mani avevano unghie molto lunghe e curve,dei veri e propri artigli.

"Ti stai divertendo?"disse Thanos.

"Non particolarmente."disse Hela "Ho bisogno di essere circondata dalla morte.

Così ho trovato un pianeta da uccidere."

"Ti manca la tua casa."disse Thanos.

"Si."disse Hea "Rivoglio indietro Hel."

"E lo avrai,Hela."disse Thanos "Come ho promesso.

Ma prima c'è una cosa che dobbiamo fare."

"E di cosa si tratta,mio caro Thanos?"disse Hela che si alzò gettando via il cadavere.

"Uccidere...molte più persone."disse Thanos.

"Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto,amore."disse Hela.

I due si baciarono e intorno a loro era pieno di ossa,fiamme e cadaveri.


	9. THANOS

THANOS

Nello spazio c'era un gigantesco asteroide sferico con sopra una gigantesca città tecnologica circondata da mura di metallo.

Al centro vi era una grande torre di metallo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Da lontano,il quadrante nero sembra come una delle piccole lune che vagano nello spazio,ma non siate imbrogliati,poiché questo posto non è come gli altri..."

Sulle mura c'erano dei soldati umanoidi con una corazza fatta di placche aderenti verde scuro con un casco che copriva la testa e una visiera rossa sul volto.

Erano guidati da una donna.

Avevano immense armi automatiche.

C'erano anche esseri più alti e massicci,con pesanti mitragliatrici e robot pesantemente armati.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Qui vi è la sede dell'Ordine Nero che tiene sotto il suo controllo una orda di mercenari,assassini e mostri che hanno conquistato l'intero settore.

E al centro della città c'è una torre.

E da li che lui guarda..."

Sulla cima della torre vi era Corvul Glaive che era accucciato e teneva la ,ancia tra le mani.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...Corvus Glaive.

Maestro dell'Ordine Nero.

Regnante del quadrante nero.

Il peggio del peggio si è unito a lui ed egli li governa con pugno di ferro.

C'era un tempo in cui Corvul Glaive servita un altro.

C'era un tempo dove lui non era il capo,ma il subordinato di una divinità,il grande tiranno.

Questo dio è conosciuto con molti nomi.

Alcuni lo chiamano il titano pazzo.

Corvus lo chiamava maestro."

Corvus scese le scale di metallo a chiocciola,fatte di metallo nero.

I vetri della torre erano rossi,mentre la costruzione era di metallo nero.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma non più.

Il tiranno è stato distratto da ciò che facevano gli uomini e imbrogliato in molte guerre,sia segrete che civili.

Alla fine è caduto e il territorio è rimasto incustodito.

E nella sua ssenza,Corvus Glaive ha preso il controllo.

Ha mantenuto l'armata e tenuto il luogo per se stesso."

Si sedette su un trono di metallo più grande di lui.

Il trono aveva due punte ricurve che partivano dalla base.

Intorno c'erano due punte ricurve orizzontali che partivano dal pavimento.

Dietro il trono c'era una struttura da cui calavano decine e decine di tubi neri.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Lui è finalmente diventato il re che sapeva essere destinato ad essere."

C'erano dei camion corazzati e immensi,mentre dei prigionieri camminavano incatenati.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il titano pazzo ha governato con brutalità e paura.

Ma Corvus Glaive sa come ispirare gli uomini.

Poi.."

Thanos atterrò sul posto.

Era alto due metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano azzurri.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

Il collo e le spalle erano coperta da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.

La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.

La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.

La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.

Le mani viola erano scoperte e non avevano unghie,ma le dita erano leggermente appuntite.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.

Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.

Anche sui fianchi c'erano due placche viola che poi si univano al gonnellino.

Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

I suoi piedi fracassarono il terreno.

Un soldato femmina era li vicino.

Thanos sferrò un pugno e gli fece esplodere la testa.

Tre soldati aprirono il fuoco dalle pistole,mentre altri cinque accorsero.

Thanos allungò la mano destra e lanciò una forte scarica elettrica uccidendoli tutti,poi ne prese un altro per le gambe e lo usò come una mazza per colpirne un altro e spezzò in due entrambi i corpi.

Una gigantesca Jeep gli stava andando contro.

Lui illuminò gli occhi di energia azzurra e diede un pugno al mezzo facendo esplodere la parte iniziale.

Lui iniziò a camminare e un piccolo mezzo con dei lanciafiamme lo sommerse con il fuoco,mentre i soldati fuggivano.

Lui si illuminò di energia azzurra e dal suo corpo partirono dei fulmini.

Colpì il suolo,provocando una forte luce e fracassando il suolo.

L'energia arrivò alla macchina che esplose.

Aprì le porte della torre "Corvus,sono a casa."

"Sei tornato."disse Corvus "Sono felice della tua resurrezione.

Hai perduto questo territorio.

Sono io il sovrano ora,Thanos...e sono pronto a morire."

"...si."disse lui "Lo sei."

Corvus cercò di colpirlo con la lancia precedentemente appartenuta a Caronte,ma Thanos si riparò con l'avambraccio sinistro e sferrò un colpo al viso del nemico che fu scagliato via.

"Mi hai lasciato morire tra quegli insetti."disse Thanos.

"Non potevo fare nulla e dovevo creare un nuove esercito."disse lui "Lo ha decretato The Fallen e d'altronde,in tua assenza,qualcuno doveva prendere il comando."

Thanos sferrò un calcio e lo afferrò alla gola "Che delusione.

Anche da morto non vi è altro comando che il mio."

Il dio lo gettò a terra.

"Hai abbandonato questo settore,Thanos!"disse Corvus "Hai abbandonato questo posto!

Io...io volevo solo qualcosa sotto il mio controllo!

Sicuramente puoi capirlo."

Thanos raccolse la lancia "Capire.

Capisco che hai preso delle cose che non sono tue.

Questa era di Caronte.

"La mia lancia!"disse Corvus "Se la distruggi,distruggi me,Thanos.

Per favore,mostra pietà."

"Ora supplichi?"disse Thanos che frantumò la punta della lancia con la mano "Sai quante volte ti ho risparmiato?

Ma comunque mi hai servito e questo significa qualcosa.

Ti darò una possibilità di scelta...con la tua ascia distrutta,presto morirai.

Puoi uccidere te stesso e finirla qui o permettere a me di farlo.

Non fraintendere,questa è pietà.

Se non lo fosse,manderei la tua anima dritta dal dio Ade a soffrire per l'eternità.

"Io-"disse Corvus che prese un pezzo della lancia e si trafisse il petto,morendo.

Thanos si mise seduto sul trono.

Un uomo era su un mondo devastato,in mezzo alle rovine di una città.

Aveva i capelli rossi e corti,con due punte ai lati.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca d'oro che copriva la parte dietro del collo.

Aveva una tuta aderente bianca sul petto e sulle spalle.

Le braccia erano rosse e aveva dei bracciali d'oro sugli avambracci.

Le gambe erano rosse e gli stivali bianchi.

Lady Morte apparve dietro di lei e si avvicinò.

Lei aveva i capelli neri e lunghi fino alle scapole.

Aveva un lungo mantello nero che toccava terra.

Il petto e il seno erano coperti da un panno nero con sopra dei simboli e delle foglie bianche.

La pancia era scoperta,come le spalle e le braccia.

Aveva un indumento intorno alla vita che si allungava verso il basso davanti e dietro,

Era nero e con dei simboli.

Aveva le gambe scoperte e anche i piedi.

Sul volto aveva due rettangoli bianchi sotto gli occhi e uno sul mento.

Le pupille degli occhi erano viola e le labbra grige.

"Non ti ho sentita arrivare."disse lui.

"Nessuno lo sente mai."disse la donna che guardò le macerie della città.

Lei si appoggiò sulla spalla destra dell'uomo.

"Loro arriveranno presto."disse Eros "Come abbiamo pianificato."

"Sembri preoccupato."disse lei.

"Non dovrei esserlo?"disse lui "Thanos a riconquistato la sua base ancora."

Thanos si tolse l'elmetto della corazza.

"Non credi di poterlo battere?"disse lei.

"Non sono così potente."disse lui "E lui...è un dio."

"Thanos urlò verso l'alto.

"Ti preoccupi troppo."disse lei."Te l'ho detto quando ti ho trovato mesi fa…

Io mi occuperò di tutto.

Non m credi?"  
"No."disse Eros.

"Heh."disse Lady Death "Non ti posso biasimare per questo.

Ti dirò un segreto.

Io so qualcosa che è sconosciuto a tutti..."

Thanos si chinò in avanti.

"Qualcosa che cambierà tutto."disse Lady Death.

"Cosa?"disse lui "Dimmi."

Lei si mise davanti e gli mise le mani intorno al collo "Semplice:Thanos è un dio,ma non può utilizzare attualmente il suo corpo divino nei campi elisi.

E ora l'impensabile sta succedendo...Thanos sta morendo."

Thanos aveva il sangue che gli colava dal naso e dalla bocca.

FLASHBACK

Nello spazio vi era un pianeta viola.

La sua superficie aveva le piante con foglie viola.

C'erano delle farfalle serpenti che volavano neri prati

Erano di colore blu e avevano la parte inferiore del corpo serpentiforme.

Una di esse cadde a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per eoni,il pianeta Nulla è stato un paradiso per tutti.

Collocato al centro del sistema,non ha mai conosciuto guerra.

Non ha mai conosciuto violenza.

Sulla superficie del pianeta esotico c'era delle vegetazione incredibile.

Molti di questi stupende e bizzarre piante sono divenute famose per la loro capacità di curare gli esseri viventi.

Era un posto diverso dagli altri.

Sereno e maestoso.

C'erano delle case a botti,fatte di legno e con il tetto di paglia che formavano un piccolo villaggio.

Alcune erano sospese su delle palafitte.

Il villaggio era in fiamme,c'era un braccio umanoide ,con la pelle blu e le unghie appuntite,a terra.

Una bambina con la pelle blu e vestiti primitivi fuggiva.

Il posto era pieno di cadaveri.

Gli abitanti erano ottime persone come il loro pianeta.

E poi...Thanos"

Thanos era nel loro tempio.

Alle sue spalle c'erano delle colonne e delle scale che conducevano ad un altare.

Intorno a lui c'erano decine di cadaveri smembrati.

Thanos aveva nella mano destra un cadavere spezzato in due.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E Thanos è dispiaciuto."

FINE FLASHBACK

Su un pianeta dove era notte c'era un deserto grigio con dei monti e delle colline.

C'erano delle case di metallo a cupola e cilindri metallici che servivano come abitazioni.

C'erano delle astronavi che viaggiavano.

Poco distante apparve un carro nero trainato da cavalli.

Sopra l'oggetto c'era Thanos e accanto a lui c'erano due scheletri.

"State qui."disse lui.

Thanos andò verso l'entrata di uno degli edifici.

La guardia era un uomo vestito con una tuta nera "Fermo,non puoi..."

Thanos lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla mano sinistra e lo uccise "Si,posso."

Entrò in un laboratorio.

Dentro c'erano molti macchinari e una sedia di metallo con davanti dei monitor.

Sulla sedia c'era un uomo con i capelli bianchi,lunghi e una placca di metallo verde al centro della testa.

Aveva abiti lunghi.

"Thanos!"disse lui.

"Salve."disse Thanos.

L'uomo si alzò.

"Che problema c'è,Mentore?"disse Thanos "Non sei contento di vedere il tuo dio?"

"Contento?"disse lui che gli sputò addosso.

"Heh."disse lui,mentre la saliva evaporava "Ci sono alcune cose di cui potrei accusarti,vecchio,ma non posso darti del codardo.

La stanza aveva il pavimento pieno di fili e la parte alle lor spalle era più bassa del soffitto e aveva dei tubi che scendevano verso terra.

"Quello che hai costruito è impressionante."disse Thanos.

"Hai scelto di diventare un mostro,sia sulla Terra dove sei nato,sia oltre."disse il padre "Che cosa vuoi ,Thanos?

Perché sei venuto qui?

Queste persone sono scienziati.

Qui non ci sono fedeli che puoi accaparrarti.

E di certo non hai motivo di squartarli vivi."

"Lo hai detto tu stesso,io sono un mostro."disse Thanos "Non mi servono ragioni.

No questi scienziati non significano nulla per me.

Io sono qui per te,Mentore.

Sono qui perché sta succedendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

Ho momentaneamente perduto il mio corpo divino e sono tornato in questo corpo mortale,ma…dentro di me succede qualcosa.

E mi serve il tuo aiuto per capire di che si tratta."

"Sei malato,vero?"disse il Mentore.

"Si."disse Thanos "E dovrebbe essere impossibile.

In quanto dio della morte,non dovrebbe accadere nulla del genere,nemmeno al corpo che ospito.

Mi sento molto debole.

E non capisco perché.

La scienza non mi riguarda,ma in questo caso serve.

Questo corpo mortale sta deteriorando."

"Hah!"disse il Mentore indicandolo "E vuoi che io ti aiuti?!

Se credi che io ti dia una mano,allora sei veramente il titano pazzo.

Hai ucciso mia moglie.

La madre del corpo che stai possedendo e che possiedi da millenni,mentre il tuo dorme nell'aldilà!

Hai fatto a pezzi Titano e tutti con esso.

Hai sventrato e distrutto interi mondi!

E questi orrori erano solo l'inizio per te.

Il sangue di milioni è sulle tue mani e le loro anime chiedono vendetta.

Sarò felice di vederti morire...anche se nel corpo di mio figlio."

"Non sono l'unico che vedrai morire."disse Thanos "Indovina cosa sta per succedere fuori da questo luogo…

Aprirò il portale sull'ade affinché la anime del signore degli inferi bevano il sangue dei viventi.

Non ci sarà modo di fuggire.

Lo chiedo.

Mi aiuterai.

O devo dannare in eterno ogni maledetto scienziato su questa luna e tutte le loro famiglie...e lasciarti solo a camminare tra i loro corpi.

Tra le maceria della città distrutta c'era Nebula con un altro essere.

Nebula aveva la parte centrale de viso viola e il resto della pelle azzurra.

Aveva una placca di metallo in testa e un'altra sulla tempia sinistra e anche sullo zigomo e sul sopracciglio sinistro.

Aveva una tuta aderente viola che copriva seno petto,spalle,pancia e gambe.

Gli stivali erano neri.

Le bracia erano scoperte fino al gomito,poi iniziava il vestito che copriva anche le mani,tranne la parte finale delle dita.

Aveva una cinta marrone con dei foderi e delle pistole.

Sulla schiena aveva anche due spade d'argento.

Avevano la parte iniziale del manico dritta,poi a metà si incurvavano.

L'altro era un omone con i capelli rossi e lunghi.

La pelle era bianca,era alto tre metri e aveva una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva una maglietta azzurra,dei bracciali rossi sugli avambracci.

Una cintura d'oro con un teschio d'oro sopra,poi dei pantaloni rossi e degli stiavali neri.

"Allora,cosa erano quella scatole che volevi rubare?"disse l'essere.

"Non ti piacerebbe saperlo."disse lei.

"Si."disse lui "E per questo che l'ho chiesto,mia cara.

Comunque dobbiamo entrare in quelle macerie."

"Non ci posso credere."disse Nebula irata "Dobbiamo parlare li!?"

Entrando trovarono Eros che aveva preparato un tavolo e delle sedie.

"Benvenuta,Nebula."disse Eros.

"Eros."disse l'essere "Molto lieto di rivederti."

"Il nostro incontro sarà lungo."disse Eros "Sedetevi.

Dobbiamo parlare."

L'essere si sedette.

"Resto in piedi."disse Nebula.

"Certamente."disse Eros che si sedette "Dio protegga chiunque sia contrario alle tue decisioni."

"Ho sentito molto di te."disse l'altro "So che Thanos è in un corpo simile al tuo."

"Della stessa razza,ma non è come me."disse Eros "Nemmeno prima che il dio se prendesse possesso."

"Allora dicci come mai siamo qui."disse l'essere.

"È semplice."disse Eros "Dobbiamo uccidere Thanos."

"Hah!"disse l'essere e Nebula restò sorpresa "Hai lo stesso senso di ambizione di quel dio,Eros."

"Che follia."disse Nebula "La galassia è troppo piccola per contenere le anime di quelli che hanno cercato di uccidere Thanos.

E una pazzia solo pensarlo."

"Silenzio e ascoltate."disse Eros "Le cose sono cambiate.

Thanos è vulnerabile.

Non potevo crederci.

Il suo corpo divino e stato seriamente danneggiato nella dimensione sottile dei campi elisi e il corpo mortale si sta inspiegabilmente ammalando.

Si indebolisce ogni giorno.

Ora sta cercando una cura.

E prima che ne trovi una,o qualche metodo per protrarre la sua esistenza in quel corpo,dobbiamo eliminarlo."

"E perché noi?"disse Nebula "In tutto l'universo,perché noi?"

"Bella domanda."disse Eros "Ci ho pensato molto.

Perché voi lo odiate sul serio.

Nebula,tu sei una delle sue figlie adottive,giusto?

Lui ha abusato di te e ti ha usata,poi ti ha fatto a pezzi.

Ora per lui non sei nulla se non una marionetta."

"Bel discorso,Eros."disse lei "Ma non me la bevo."

"Pensaci bene."disse Eros "Non potresti mai competere con lui,ma ucciderlo...ti renderebbe famosa ovunque."

"Su questo il ragazzo ha ragione."disse l'essere "Ma se Thanos è davvero così debole,perché non lo uccidi tu stesso,Eros?"

"Il mio potere non è sufficiente."disse Eros"Ma questa è una storia per un altro giorno.

Non posso combatterlo da solo.

Mi servite tutti.

Allora,che ne dite?

Volete spendere il resto delle vostre vite derubando delle navi?

Volete fuggire e bere e guardarvi sempre le spalle.

O volete essere di più?

Volete essere grandi?"  
"Se accettiamo,che cosa dobbiamo fare?"disse lui.

"C'è qualcosa che dobbiamo prendere...da Terrax,il terribile."

Mentore osservava del sangue al microscopio.

Thanos era seduto sul tavolo operatorio.

"Ti sento mugugnare da un po'."disse lui "Cos'hai trovato?"

"Non ho mai visto niente del genere."disse Mentore "Rapida entropia cellulare,più aggressiva di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai visto.

Il tuo corpo attuale sta letteralmente mangiando se stesso al livello molecolare.

Non avrei mai pensato che fosse possibile una cosa del genere con la tua magia a controllare quel corpo.

È come...una sorta di cancro divino."

Thanos si mise l'elmetto "Quanto tempo?"

"Quanto tempo?"disse Mentore "A questo livello direi che ti restano poco più di un paio di settimane e questo per essere generosi.

Thanos diede un pugno ad una parete "No!

Questo corpo deve vivere in eterno.

Quanto ci metterai a trovare una cura?"

"Una cura?"disse Mentore "Sei serio?

Ci vorrebbero anni,decenni forse,solo per studiare l'energia che usi per controllare il corpo di mio figlio e per isolare la causa di questo problema."

"Ci deve essere una via!"disse Thanos.

"Con il tempo ,sicuramente"disse Mentore "Ma non hai tempo.

Stai morendo,Thanos.

Non c'è modo di fermarlo."

Lui lo afferrò alla gola e lo sollevò "Mi stai andando contro,Mentore."

"Contro?"disse Mentore "Cosa credi che abbia fatto fino ad ora?

Ogni vita che hai preso,l'ho sentita come una responsabilità.

Sarai anche maligno,Thanos,ma io ti ho portato il corpo con cui hai compiuto quelle atrocità,affidandoti mio figlio.

Se tu ora sei dentro di lui è colpa mia.

Avrei preferito fosse morto in quella caverna.

Ma ora...ti stai soffocando nella tua credenza.

Se avessi potuto farlo le mie mani avrebbero messo fine alla tua vita,liberando così il corpo del mio figlio che tu ai reso così deforme e orrendo.

Sono contento che tu stia morendo,Thanos.

Spero solo di poterti guardare marcire e morire da solo.

"Sai,per la prima volta nella tua patetica esistenza..."disse Thanos che gli trapassò la pancia con un pugno "...sembri davvero un padre per questo corpo."

Thanos se ne andò.

Uscendo trovò diversi dei suoi scheletri a terra.

"Cosa-?"disse Thanos che fu colpito da una raffica di fulmini rossi.

Sopra di lui c'era un'astronave da cui erano scesi diversi esseri.

Una di loro era Superguardiana.

Aveva una maschera aderente alla testa,fatta di gomma nera,che faceva vedere solo la bocca ed il naso.

Gli occhi erano coperti da due lenti rosse.

Il costume sul collo,sul petto e sulla pancia.

Le braccia erano bianche fino al gomito,poi di nuovo nere e le mani erano coperte.

Le gambe erano bianche all'inizio,come anche la vita,poi iniziava il nero che arrivava fino ai piedi.

Lei era sospesa a mezz'aria.

C'era Capitan Marvel,un uomo con il corpo in fiamme e Rick Jones che era illuminato di energia.

C'era un altro con un costume che lo copriva dalla testa ai piedi.

Aveva la testa viola e si vedevano solo gli occhi.

Il collo era viola,le spalle,le braccia e la pancia blu,gli avambracci viola,la cintura viola,le gambe blu e gli stivali viola.

"Thanos,sei in stato di arresto in nome dell'autorità della Guardia Imperiale."disse Superguardiana "Arrenditi o muori."

Capitan Marvel lanciò i fulmini rossi dalle mani,l'uomo con la tuta viola,lanciò dei raggi blu dagli occhi,Superguardiana gli volò contro e gli colpì la pancia,come fece anche Rick.

L'uomo con il corpo il corpo in fiamme gli volò contro.

Thanos afferrò Rick e lo lanciò contro l'uomo con la divisa viola "Non sareste dovuti intervenire.

Quello che succede qui non vi riguarda…

È una questione privata."

Capitan Marvel lanciò i fulmini dalle mani "Sbagliato,folle!

Questa luna è sotto la nostra protezione!"

Thanos gli ferrò un pugno al viso che fece uscire molto sangue "E che protezione inadeguata,piccolo uomo.

Afferrò con la mano destra Superguardiana.

"Vi ho dato una possibilità di salvare voi stessi."disse Thanos che con l'altro braccio si riparava dal fuoco dell'uomo in fiamme.

"C'è...c'è una cosa Thanos..."disse Superguardiana "...non siamo da soli."

Alla destra di Thanos apparvero tre esseri.

Uno aveva la corporatura massiccia e la pelle color metallo.

Indossava un costume a "X"rosso,con dei guanti rossi che coprivano parte degli avambracci.

Aveva degli sleep rossi e degli stivali dello stesso colore.

Era molto alto,oltre che massiccio.

Accanto a lui c'era una donna di energia fucsia e gli occhi azzurri.

C'era una seconda donna che aveva il viso giallo,la testa nera,senza capelli,un mantello nero,fuso con le braccia dello stesso colore e un corpo giallo.

La parte interna del mantello emanava luce gialla.

Thanos guardò alla sua sinistra e vide che c'era Drax,una donna vestita di nero e un altro con il viso viola e il costume verde.

La donna Fucsia e quella con il mantello stavano volando e anche gli altri tre volavano.

Gli occhi di Thanos si illuminarono di luce azzurra.

L'uomo di metallo gli diede un destro al mento e poi un sinistro "Ci sono!

Ho compresso il mio corpo allo stato iper-denso!

Non credo che resisterà a lungo!"

In orbita c'era un'astronave che aveva a bordo una donna bionda,con un costume rosso aderente ed una fascia nera intorno alla vita.

Accanto a lei c'era un uomo con la pelle rossa e c'erano varie creature umanoidi.

"Non abbassare la guardia,Nutron!"disse lei "Stiamo parlando di un dio.

Non hai possibilità di batterlo.

Dovete lavorare in gruppo."

Drax lo colpi alla schiena con entrambi i piedi e la donna vestita di nero allungò le mani lanciando una nube nera che lo avvolse.

"No,Nutron ha ragione,oracolo."disse Superguardiana "Lo stiamo contenendo!

Sta reagendo,ma non come lo fa normalmente.

C'è qualcosa che non va!"

"Interessante."disse la donna.

"Vi sventrerò."disse Thanos nel buio.

La donna con il mantello luminoso apparve davanti a lui "Troppo buio?"

Lei allungò le mani e lo inondo di una forte luce gialla "Forse ti posso aiutare."

Lui uscì dalla nube strofinandosi gli occhi con la mano sinsitra.

"Ora!"urlò Superguardiana "È cieco.

Colpitelo ora!"

Drax si mosse a super velocità e gli diede un pugno alla schiena,mentre l'altro lo colpiva con le fiamme.

Apparve un essere simile ad un gorilla,ma con il pelo blu e diede un colpo al mento di Thanos,mandandolo a terra e facendolo sanguinare dalla bocca.

"Sangue?!"disse la scimmia blu guardando le mani.

"Molto interessante."disse Oracolo guardando uno schermo "Sta cedendo.

È ora della terza onda."

Apparve un uomo alto decine di metri.

Aveva i capelli marroni,lunghi,una fascia blu sulla fronte,il costume arancione sul petto e sulla pancia,blu sulle braccia arancione da metà degli avambracci fino alla punta della dita.

Le gambe erano blu e gli stivali arancioni

Aveva un triangolo bianco,rovesciato,sul petto.

"Penso che lo batteremo!"disse l'uomo con il costume viola.

Thanos spezzò in due l'indice delle mano destra del gigante "Non alzerai le mani su di me.

Una formica insignificante non mi umilierà.

Ho razziato pianeti!

Ho squartato altri dei!"

Il gigante urlò e Thanos lanciò delle scariche elettriche dalle mani e lo colpì al viso.

"IO SONO THANOS!"urlo il dio.

Il gigante cadde a terra e Thanos lanciò un raggio a sinistra e a destra colpendo l'uomo di metallo e la donna di energia fucsia "Sono venuto per una persona.

E non andrò in battaglia malato.

Non voglio altre morti oggi."

Il dio diede un pugni a Drax e lo mandò contro Superguardiana e la donna in nero "Ma se volete uno scontro lo avrete.

Se volete la morte,avrete la morte."

"Oracolo,stiamo perdendo il controllo!"disse Superguardiana a terra.

"Non avevo dubbi."disse lei "Lui è Thanos."

"Chiamalo."disse Superguardiana che si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Thanos lanciò delle scariche elettriche da entrambe le mani colpendo Rick,l'uomo in fiamme e l'altro con il costume blu.

Successivamente la donna in nero lanciò una nube sulla sua schiena,facendogli cadere l'elmetto,Capitan Marvel lanciò i fulmini,l'uomo con il costume blu e viola lanciò un raggio azzurro dalle mani e quello infuocato un raggio di fiamme,mentre la donna con il mantello era alle loro spalle e inondava la zona di luce.

Thanos aveva le fiamme su tutta l'armatura "Io-

Io..."

"Basta."disse una voce alle sue spalle.

Thanos si volto e vide un essere con la pelle viola.

Aveva il viso viola,la testa nera e calva con una linea di capelli simile a quella di un elmo dell'esercito romano.

Aveva un mantello rosso e lungo sulle spalle,il costume blu sull'inizio delle braccia e della schiena,rosso sul petto,con un triangolo giallo al centro,rosso sulla pancia,blu all'inizio delle gambe e rosso fin sui piedi.

Aveva una cintura arancione.

"Tu."disse Thanos.

"Io,"disse l'essere che sferrò un pugno al mento talmente forte da creare un cratere e da provocare diverse onde d'urto.

Il petto di Thanos aveva del vapore ed era illuminato da energia gialla.

Il dio cadde all'indietro,mentre l'essere era sospeso a mezz'aria.

"Thanos..."disse l'alieno viola "...ora sei un prigioniero dell'impero Shi'Ar."

Gli altri si avvicinarono.

"Ben fatto,gladiatore."disse Superguardiana.

"Prendetelo e portatelo in prigione."disse il Gladiatore.

"E perché mai avremo bisogno di te,Eros?"disse Nebula.

"Perché il piano lo organizzo io."disse Eros "Sono io il capo."

Nebula rise.

"Lascia che rida."disse Lady Death che gli mise le mani intorno sulle tempie e i suoi occhi divennero viola "Presto sarai il solo che riderà

Guarda il futuro.

La morte di un dio e la nascita di un dio.

Nello spazio c'era un carcere di massima sicurezza.

C'era una struttura centrale allungata e una circolare intorno.

C'erano decine di astronavi intorno.

In un corridoio c'era il gruppo della guardia imperiale,poi 'erano due guardie umanoidi con una tuta aderente nera addosso e davanti a loro c'era una rete di raggi laser davanti ad una porta blindata con un vetro rosse al centro.

Due guardie erano umane,almeno per aspetto,un altro aveva la testa di caprone.

La porta si apri e un altro con la testa di caprone uscì e diede l'elmo di Thanos ad una guardia con una tuta aderente verde e gialla.

La testa della guardia era umana,ma aveva la pelle giallo chiaro e delle punte sulla testa,mentre i capelli c'erano solo nella parte bassa.

La guardia prese l'elmo.

"Ho pensato che lo volessi per la tua stanza dei trofei."disse la guardia caprone.

"Heh."disse lui "L'elmo di Thanos.

Molto bene.

Molte grazie."si rivolse ad una delle guardie in nero "Contattate il comando Shi'Ar.

Ditegli che abbiamo completato il trasporto del prigioniero e che possono andare.

Digli di chiamare la guardia imperiale e di dire che è tutto a posto.

Abbiamo il prigioniero sotto controllo."

"Ne è sicuro?"disse l'uomo "Questo è Th-"

"Si,sono sicuro!"disse l'essere con i baffi "Comunicalo ora."

"Certamente,signore."disse lui che andò.

"Non credo che il nostro prigioniero ci procurerà tanti problemi..."disse l'essere con i baffi "...ho anche dei dubbi che sopravviva alla notte."

Thanos era al centro della stanza,su una pedana circolare e c'era uno scudo di energia rossa intorno a lui.

Il dio ara a terra,pieno di sangue e aveva gli occhi chiusi.

La guardia con di baffi entrò nella stanza "Guardati.

Il grande Thanos.

Il titano pazzo.

Dovo ammettere che ho sognato tanto questo giorno...il giorno in cui ti avrei avuto sotto il mio controllo.

Potrai immaginare il mio dispiacere nel vedere che sei come un vecchio morente e niente di più.

Nessuno sa cosa ti sta succedendo.

Dubito che nemmeno tu lo sappia.

Ma sai una cosa,Thanos?

A nessuno importa molto.

Sono tutti contenti che sei in agonia e che presto morirai."

La guardia toccò un pulsante situato sulla tastiera sul suo avambraccio destro e il campo di forza sparì "Come ti senti?

Come ti senti a non essere temuto e adorato,ma compatito?"

Lui gli mise il piede sinistro sulla pancia "Mi fa pensare che tutte quelle storie su di te siano state esagerate per tutti questi anni.

Non sei niente e nessuno,vero?

L'unica cosa che rimpiango è di non essere stato io a spezzarti.

Non hai nulla da dire?

Inizierai a mentire e poi morirai come un animale malato?

A cosa pensi?"

"Pensare?"disse Thanos che aprì gli occhi che erano totalmente bianchi e senza pupilla "Non stavo pensando a niente...aspettavo soltanto."

Thanos gli afferrò il braccio sinistro e lo stritolò "Aspettavo te."

Il dio gli strappò il braccio,poi si alzò "Mi stupisce che uno come te sia diventato capo della prigione."

Thanos mise la mano del braccio strappato su un pannello accanto alla porta "Ti ho lasciato fare solo perché c'erano le tua guardie e ti devo dire grazie per avermi dato ciò che mi serviva."

La porta si aprì,Thanos vide la rete laser e riuscì a passarci dentro,ma uscì barcollando e dolorante.

Aveva del fumo rosso che partiva dalla corazza.

Due soldati lo videro.

Il dio afferrò il primo e lo lanciò sulle sbarre,poi prese il suo fucile e trafisse il secondo.

Guardò su un tavolino,vide l'elmetto e lo prese,poi si avviò verso l'uscita barcollando ed appoggiandosi sui muri.

Entrò in una grande sala e si trovò davanti una moltitudine di soldati armati.

Thanos si rimise l'elmo inntesta "Bene,allora...cominciamo."

Eros era dentro una stanza blindata con gli altri che erano sconvolti.

Davanti a loro c'era un uovo di energia che emanava scariche elettriche gialle e da sopra partiva una fiamma che formava l'immagine di un uccello.

"Con la forza fenice,uccideremo tutti."disse Lady Morte.

Gli occhi di Thanos divennero azzurri "Io sono Thanatos dell'Olimpo.

Ho conquistato mondi.

Ho piegato la realtà al mio volere.

Gli uomini tremano solo al sentirmi nominare.

E ora...ora mi avete imprigionato...mi avete deriso e disprezzato.

E ora siete qui,pronti a combattere prendendo vantaggio date mie condizioni.

Pronti a finirmi.

Bene,se dovrò morire,lo farò mostrando a voi che nessuno può disprezzarmi.

Thanos è ancora un conquistatore.

Thanos è ancora un guerriero.

Thanos è ancora un dio."

Lui corse contro di loro che aprirono il fuoco.

Il dio diede un pugno ad uno polverizzandolo,poi diede una testata a due di loro e una manata ad un altro.

"Questo è folle,Eros."disse Nebula "Sai cos'è quella cosa?!

Sai cosa può fare?!"

"Lo so eccome."disse Eros "Con la Fenice avrò poteri assoluti."

"Ci hai usati."disse l'essere.

"Mi spiace."disse lui.

Nebula gli sparò al petto "Non aprirai quell'uovo."

Lui cadde di schiena sull'uovo.

"Non possiamo lasciare a Terrax una cosa simile."disse Nebula.

"Non sarà necessario,Nebula..."disse Lady Morte che si rese visibile.

Le scariche rosse si avvolsero sul corpo di Eros e i suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce infuocata.

"La fenice è morte e rinascita."disse Lady Morte e d Eros uscì una forte luce e una fenice di luce apparve suo suo petto.

"Oh,Dio!"urlò Nebula.

"No!"disse l'altro.

La stanza dove era Thanos era disseminata di cadaveri,il pavimento era distrutto,c'erano dei cannoni e delle macchine distrutte,c'era del fumo rosso che usciva dalle pareti e dal suolo.

Thanos si diresse verso l'uscita barcollando e salì le scale a quattro zampe arrivando alla porta.

Digitò dei numeri sul pannello accanto,ma la porta non si apri,così la sfondò con un pugno.

Arrivò nell'angar,afferrò un pilota e lo lanciò via,poi prese un mezzo e volò fuori.

La struttura esplose.

Passarono ore.

Poi giorni.

Thanos era accasciato dentro l'astronave.

Arrivò nella città nera e scese dal mezzo barcollando "Sono—sono tornato..."

Guardò davanti a se e vide la città devastata e i cadaveri ovunque.

"No."disse Thanos.

Il dio s girò e vide Eros con la fenice di fuoco sul petto,dei fulmini nelle mani e dietro di lui c'era un gigantesco uccello di fiamme.

Accanto a lui c'era Lady Morte "Fa ciò che devi."

"Lady Morte."disse Thanos con gli occhi pieni di energia azzurra"Che cos'hai fatto?"

"Figlio mio,io sono la personificazione della fine della vita."disse lei "Creò eventi che possano

Favorire il trapasso di molte anime.

Non puoi chiedermi di stare dalla tua parte quando ho un alleato che porta me stessa ovunque,permettendomi di raccogliere vite."

"E tu fai questo a me?"disse lui "MI hai reso debole."

"Ovvio."disse Lady Death "Malattia e poi morte.

Sono questo,dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro."

"Eros,qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto non darle ascolto."disse Thanos.

"E dov'era il tuo buon senso mentre massacravi dei pianeti?"disse lui.

Eros allungò le mani in avanti,l'uccello di fuoco produsse una forte luce e diverse sfere di fuoco attraversarono il corpo di Thanos e gli diedero una fortissima scarica elettrica.

Thanos scomparve.

"Eros,l'hai-"disse lei.

"È andato."disse lui.

"Ma non morto."disse Lady Death.

"Thanos non è un problema."disse Eros.

"Forse no,ma ora tu ahi potere."disse lei "Vero potere.

L'universo si rivolterà contro di te."

"Che vengano pure."disse Eros che entrò nella torre dove c'era il trono e si sedette.

"Cosa riguardo Thanos?"disse lei,

"Ci sono cose peggiori di te,mia signora."disse lui "Gli ho lasciato la vita eterna e l'ho guarito,ma gli ho tolto i poteri.

Non so se l'effetto sarà permanente,ma ora proverà cosa vuol dire essere me.

D'ora in avanti dovrà procurarsi del cibo e soffrire le condiziono esterne.

È poco più di un mortale."

Thanos era a terra su delle macerie.

Si mise seduto e allungò le mani verso una roccia,riuscendo appena a spostarla nell'aria,poi si

guardò le mani.

Si alzò e iniziò a camminare barcollando.

Arrivò su un dosso tra le macerie di Titano e guardò in alto.

Fuori della città distrutta c'era della sabbia con un teschio.

Un essere simile ad uno scoiattolo ,ma con a la coda lunga,senza pelo,con quattro occhi neri e con delle spine sulla schiena si avvicinò al cranio.

Era grande come un uomo.

Si volto ed una lancia lo trafisse.

L'arma aveva il bastone di legno e la punta di pietra.

Thanos arrivò.

Aveva uno straccio grigio sopra la corazza.

Aveva il cappuccio e l'abito era molto largo e lungo.

Afferrò la lancia e prese il cadavere,scendendo verso la città.

Entro in un oblo e si mise a cucinare l'essere ucciso,sedendosi sul letto.

Accese il fuoco e mise l'essere a cuocere.

L'elmo era poggiato su un mobile.

Lui si tolse il mantello e mangiò l'essere fino a lasciare lo scheletro.

Thanos dormì utilizzando il mantello come coperta.

Si svegliò e prese la lancia.

La madre dell'animale morto era davanti a lui.

Era due volte più alta di lui e furiosa.

Thanos lanciò l'arma,ma la prese di striscio.

L'essere gli saltò addosso e gli morse l'avambraccio sinistro,facendo uscire del sangue.

Thanos prese una pietra e gli spappolò metà muso,poi lo finì.

Si tolse la parte dell'armatura a brandelli,strappò un pezzo di stoffa e la legò intorno al braccio per fermare il sangue.

Vide l'elmo e gli diede un colpo con l'altra mano.

La notte seguente dormì.

Il fuoco si spense e lui tentò di riaccenderlo soffiando,ma non ci fu nulla da fare "No!"

Si sedette a terra con la schiena appoggiata sul letto e si mise la mano destra sul cranio.

Arrivò l'alba del giorno dopo in quel giorno Thanos mangiò a morsi il muso e parte della pancia della creatura.

La notte seguente vomitò,poi riprese a mangiare e il giorno seguente dormiva accanto allo scheletro,con in dosso il panno e il cappuccio.

Una notte tirava un forte vento e lui camminava per la città distrutta con la lancia e lo straccio sulla corazza e anche il cappuccio.

Cadde a terra,si rialzò e vide che intorno alle ferite sul braccio c'era del liquido verde e dei bubboni.

Arrivò un essere dalla pelle verde,seguito da un secondo "Bene,bene.

Sei nel nostro territorio."

"Io vostro territorio?"disse lui "Sono un dio,

La luna è tutta mia."

"Certo."disse l'essere dandogli un calcio al viso e facendolo cadere a terra "Ti do una possibilità per andare via."

"Non sapete chi sono?"disse Thanos "Sono Thanos!"

L'altro essere gli diede un collo alla testa con una spranga,poi iniziarono a pestarlo.

Videro che aveva un sacco e guardarono dentro.

Trovarono l'elmo e uno dei due se lo mise,poi diedero altri calcio a Thanos.

Un raggio di luce verde arrivò dal cielo e illuminò la zona.

I due fuggirono.

Thanos si rialzò e poi ricadde.

"Devo dire che hai avuto giorni migliori."disse il compagno di Nebula che scese dall'astronave "Francamente non credo a ciò che sto per dire.

Ci serve il tuo aiuto per salvare l'universo."

Nello spazio c'era una pianeta di metallo,che era abitato da esseri umanoidi avanzati tecnologicamente.

Avevano astronavi volanti,moto volanti ed erano corazzati con tute di placche metalliche pesanti.

Eros apparve sul pianeta,allungò le mani e vaporizzo la città con un onda di fuoco,poi il pianeta esplose.

Thanos era piegato a terra "Perché ti stai rivolgendo a me,Eros.?"

"Ti dico questo perché ci occorre il tuo aiuto per uccidere tuo fratello."disse l'essere dai capelli rossi.

"Questa è una stronzata."disse Nebula "L'unica ragione per cui sono qui-"

Nebula diede un pugno al mento di Thanos e lo fece cadere "- è per uccidere questo bastardo fino a che ne ho la possibilità!"

L'altro la afferrò "Non è il momento!"

"NON TOCCARMI MAI!"urlò Nebula che gli diede un calcio sui testicoli,poi lui le mise una mano sulla testa "Calmati."

"Io...io non."disse Nebula che guardava il coltello che aveva un mano.

"Io- io non?"disse Nebula.

"Sta usando i poteri psichici."disse Thanos.

Lei gli puntò il coltello alla gola "Tu usi il tuo potere su di me?

Ti taglio la lingua!"

"E cosa dovevo fare,Thanos?"disse l'essere "Permetterle di ucciderti?

Ci servi...anche sembri così..."

"Mortale."disse Thanos che si rialzò.

"Questa è la parola."disse lui.

"Mio fratello è alleato con Lady Morte in persona."disse Thanos "Credo sia per questo che lei mi ha fatto ammalare e ha lasciato che lui prendesse la Fenice."

"Ha imbrogliato anche noi."disse l'essere con i capelli rossi "Ho creduto al ragazzo quando l'ho visto solo perché voleva ucciderti,ma non sapevo della Fenice."

"Vuoi il mio potere per deporre Eros?"disse Thanos "Lascia che ti chieda una cosa,se io avessi ancora i miei poteri,cosa mi fermerebbe dall'uccidervi tutti e due?"

"Perché ti serviamo."disse l'essere.

"Hrrm..."disse Thanos

"Per essere sinceri,Thanos,io non penso che andrà avanti a lungo."disse lui "Questi sono tempi disperati e Eros ha appena iniziato.

Lui è semplicemente caotico- distrugge tutto a vista.

Ora l'esercito dell'impero Shi'Ar si è unito a quello di Spartax per cercare di attaccare,ma sono destinati a falliere.

Eros ha ora il potere di un dio.

Ci serve il potere di un altro dio per fermarlo."

"Quindi vi siete alleati con lui per uccidermi e ora volete il mio aiuto,eh?"disse Thanos.

"Esattamente."disse lui.

"Si."disse Nebula "Ma è una perdita di tempo.

Ha preso tutto il suo potere.

"Ciò che è perso può essere recuperato."disse Thanos "Ho avuto molto tempo per pensare alla mia situazione attuale,Tryco Slatterus."

"Allora leggi ancora nella mente."disse l'essere con i capelli rossi.

"Si,ma poco."disse Thanos "Pensato anche a dove potremmo andare una volta lasciato questo posto.

Troveremo la congrega cosmica."disse Thanos "I tre che sono uno."

Gli stregoni dell'infinito."

"Le streghe?"disse Tryco "Devi essere davvero pazzo!

Loro…loro sono solo un mito."

"Non sono un mito."disse Thanos "Quando ho avuto il Guanto dell'Infinito li ho sentiti ai bordi dell'universo.

La congrega cosmica è molto reale.

E loro sono detti essere i controllori degli dei.

"Ma se sono reali,lo sono anche le storie."disse Tryco "Stringere un patto con loro ti costerà l'anima."

"Quella l'ho persa molto tempo fa."disse Thanos che salì sull'astronave.

"Dove vai?"disse Tryco.

"Mi hai sentito poco fa."disse Thanos "Devo andare ai bordi dell'universo e voi mi ci porterete."

Thanos si sedette.

"Questa è la mia nave!"disse Nebula "Decido io dove andare."

"Molto bene,decidi tu,Nebula."disse Thanos "Potresti lasciarmi qui a morire e poi l'universo mi seguirà."

Thanos la pose una cassetta di pronto soccorso di metallo "...o tu guarirai il mio braccio e mi porterai a destinazione."

L'astronave lasciò il pianeta.

Molte astronavi stavano andando verso un pianeta desolato.

Eros era su un torre di metallo e guardava le astronavi avvicinarsi.

Accanto a lui c'era Lady Morte che aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,con la riga sulla parte destra della testa "

"Lo sapevo che sarebbero venuti per uccidermi."disse Eros.

"Non succederà."disse Lady Death che mise il braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle di Eros e poi mise la sua mano destra sul suo petto "Nessuno ti può uccidere. "

Lui si allontanò.

"Che succede?"disse Lady Death "Questo è quello che volevi.

Potere."

"Lo so."disse Eros "Ma c'è qualcosa che non va."

"Sei un dio ora,Eros."disse Lady Morte "Non dovrai più temere nulla ora.

Non ti sentirai più piccolo."

"Ma non basta."disse lui.

"Thanos è il problema."disse Lady Morte "Andremo su Titano e lo finiremo.

Una volta per tutte."

Lady Morte indicò il cielo con la mano "Ma prima...loro stanno arrivando.

Puoi consegnarmeli,mio amore?"

"Certamente."disse Eros mentre delle fiamme iniziarono a sbucare dal corpo.

Lui si sollevò e intorno a lui si formò un uccello di fiamme "Le loro vita sono tue,mia signora."

Lui volò nello spazio e le astronavi iniziarono ad esplodere da sole.

Eros lanciò un raggio giallo dalla mano e ne colpì una,poi ne trapassò un altra.

L'astronave con Thanos a bordo viaggiava a velocità luce.

"Stiamo andando in un settore inesplorato dell'universo,Thanos."disse quello con i capelli rossi"Come fai a sapere che siano le coordinate esatte?"

"Te l'ho detto,Slatterus,quando io ho avuto le gemme dell'infinito,la mia coscienza era onnisciente.

Ho sentito le tre oltre la realtà stessa.

Sono tre serafini del signore che tutti e tutto ha fatto.

Quei sei occhi erano dietro di me.

Sono più antiche di qualsiasi dio..."

Improvvisamente la navicelle iniziò a tremare.

"Un buco nero!"urlò Nebula.

"Lo so,è li che dobbiamo andare."disse Thanos e l'altro si alzò.

"Credi di trovarle qui?"disse Slatterus.

"No,io so che sono qui."disse Thanos "Quello è un portale verso un regno che loro usano per punire gli dei."

Thanos prese un casco da astronauta "Andremo ne buco nero.

Nebula,tu resta qui e attendi il mio ritorno o lasciamo qui.

Per me non avrà importanza."

L'altro si mise il casco e i due si lanciarono.

Una volta entrati ne buco nero furono spaghettizzati ed urlarono.

Atterrarono in una landa rossastra con il cielo nero e il terreno desertico rossastro.

I due si tolsero il casco.

"Bene,bene,che cosa abbiamo qui?"dissero le tre "Un dio e un mortale sono venuti a vedere i tre serafini."

Esse erano vestite con un abito lungo,bianco e con un cappuccio.

L'abito ricordava quello delle suore,ma era bianco.

Le palpebre erano nere come anche la parte laterale dell'occhio.

La macchia nera aveva una punta verso il basso e una verso l'alto da entrambe le parti.

Avevano gli occhi che emanavano una luce azzurro elettrico.

"Benvenuto alla fine delle cose,dio dell'Olimpo."disse la prima.

"Ben venuto nel mondo invertito."disse l'altra.

"Ben venuto alla cava degli dei."disse la terza.

Dietro di loro c'era un buco tondo e profondo con dentro i corpi di molti dei che erano come congelati.

"Benvenuto nella nostra realtà."disse una.

"Benvenuto al precipizio."disse la seconda.

"Benvenuto alla cava divina."disse la terza.

"E cos'è la cava divina?"disse Thanos "Io no vedo altro che corpi congelati e privi di potere.

Rispondetemi o morirete."

"Thanos dell'Olimpo non sei nella posizione di dare ordini."disse la prima.

"Le tue parole sono vuote."disse la seconda "Sei debole."

"Non debole,sorella,impotente."disse la terza "Perché ha osato venire qui?"

"Ma come vi..."disse Thanos.

"Aspetta."disse Shatterus "Proverò con un approccio più gentile.

Signore,non vorremmo essere scortesi,ma come sapete c'è una grande bilancia nell'Universo.

Un altro dio si è impadronito della forza della fenice.

Thanos deve riavere il suo potere per fermarlo.

Quindi,stupende signore,concedetevi questo favore…"

"Stai cercando di corrompere dei serafini?"disse una di loro.

Le tre gli diedero una forte scarica elettrica.

Eros atterrò su Titano tra le macerie della città "È andato via.

Thanos non è più qui.

Come può essere?"

"Lo troveremo."disse Lady Morte "È senza poteri.

Non può essere andato lontano."

Il corpo di Eros era pieno di fiamme e luce "NO!

È STATA UNA TUA IDEA!

TOGLIERE IL POTERE A THANOS E MANDARLO QUI!

DOVEVAMO UCCIDERLO E BASTA!"

Lei gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul petto "Thanos non è un problema per te,Eros.

L'Universo è tuo.

Ma presto gli eroi della Terra e di altri mondi verranno per te.

Quindi dobbiamo prepararci.

Andiamo li e facciamo in modo che i sei miliardi di mortali della Terra piangano il mio nome."

Eros si voltò.

"Eros?"disse lei "Eros,mi stai ascoltando?"

"Io...qualcuno ci osserva."disse Eros e vide i due ladri che avevano attaccato Thanos.

"Non siamo armati."disse il primo.

Eros vide che il secondo aveva l'elmo di Thanos in testa.

"DOVE AVETE PRESO L'ELMETTO?"disse Eros.

"L'ho preso ad uno che diceva di essere Thanos,ma non credo fosse lui..."disse l'essere con la pelle viola.

"Dov'è andato?"disse Eros.

"Una nave è venuto per lui."disse l'essere "Una ragazza blu e un altro alieno.

C'è stata una rissa."

"Nebula e Slatterus."disse Eros "Abbiamo fatto male a non ucciderli."

Lei gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Non temere.

La Terra è più importante."

"NO!"disse Eros "Basta!"

Eros si tolse bruscamente la mano di dosso "Sono stufo di sentirmi dire cosa fare!

HO IL POTERE ORA!

Decido io cosa fare!"

"..."disse Lady Morte "Molto bene,Eros.

Dimmi cosa vuoi fare?"

"Farò a pezzi l'Universo per trovarlo."disse Eros che la indicò con la mano sinistra e si inondò di fiamme.

"Se è ciò che vuoi ti aiuterò a trovarlo."disse Lady Morte.

I due fecero alcuni passi.

"È ciò che voglio."disse Eros che si fermò e si voltò verso i due "Ma prima..."

"Eros?"disse Lady Morte.

"Quell'elmetto."disse Eros indolo."

L'essere si mise in ginocchio e gli pose l'elmo.

Lui lo prese e se lo mise sorridendo.

Le treste dei due finirono a terra.

Slatterus veniva colpito dalle scariche elettriche.

"Pensi di contare qualcosa?"disse un delle tre.

"Siamo più vecchie di ogni dio,più vecchie di ogni mondo."disse un'altra.

"La tua arroganza non ha posto qui."disse la prima.

"Non è solo un'arrogante."disse la seconda "È un vanitoso."

"Insegniamogli l'umiltà."disse la terza.

"No per favore."disse lui che era diventato vecchio improvvisamente.

Loro allungarono le mani e lo fecero tornare giovane.

"La prossima volta ricorda la lezione."disse la prima.

"La vita è una cosa fragile."disse la seconda.

"Specialmente qui."disse la terza.

"Mi spiace."disse lui che si rialzò.

"Heh."disse Thanos.

"Cos'è quel sorriso?"disse Slatterus.

"La tua follia mi diverte molto."disse Thanos e l'altro spiccò un salto dandogli un calcio al mento.

Slatterus gli saltò addosso e gli diede un pugno "LA MIA INTERA VITA È STATA TORMENTATA DALLA TUA OMBRA,MALIGNO!

PUOI IMMAGINARTI CHE SIGNIFICA VEDER DISTRUTTO IL PROPRIO PIANETA DA UN DIO?!"diede un secondo pugno "E ORA SONO QUI A CERCARE DI AIUTARTI PER SALVARE GLI ALTRI PIANETI!

E TU RIDI DI ME?!"

Thanos perdeva sangue dal naso e dalla bocca e rideva "Avrò più rispetto."

"Ridicoli."disse una di loro.

Thanos si alzò "Basta.

Voi tre sapete bene perché sono qui.

Sono malato e voglio indietro i miei pieni poteri."

"Mi annoiano."disse una "Cacciamoli via."

"Per questa insolenza,meriterebbero di essere distrutti."disse la seconda.

"No...diamogli la possibilità."disse la terza.

"Dipende da te."disse la prima.

"Il potere non lo diamo ne lo prendiamo."disse la seconda.

"Cosa devo fare?"disse Thanos.

"La prova è tua."disse la terza "Unisciti a questi altri dei che sono congelati per l'eternità.

Nebula vide su un monitor che c'era Eros che volava nello spazio dentro un uccello di luce.

"Oh no..."disse Nebula.

"Allora?"disse una delle tre "Scenderai o no?"

"Molto bene."disse Thanos che fece alcuni passi "Vengo."

"Aspetta..."disse Slattersu "Dovremmo parlarne!"

"Penso che tu abbia detto a sufficienza."disse Thanos "Siamo venuti qui per questo.

E sappi una cosa,se sopravviverò a questo la pagherai per aver messo le tua mani su di me."

"Allora vai,pazzo fanatico!"disse Slatterus,mentre Thanso scendeva nel buco.

A metà del buco le gambe e una mano di Thanos furono imbrigliate nella parete "NO!

CHE TRUCCO È QUESTO?!"

Thanos divenne di cristallo.

"THANOS?!"disse Slatterus.

"Nessun trucco."disse la prima.

"Il viaggio è appena cominciato."disse la seconda.


	10. THANOS VINCE

THANOS VINCE

Nello spazio c'era un pianeta dalla superficie rossa con un anello di asteroidi a metà e un altro perpendicolare.

VOCE NARRANTE

Ora ci troviamo sul pianeta Chitauri Prime,casa della razza dei chitauri.

Forse avrete sentito che sono terrificanti."

Nello spazio,intorno al pianeta c'erano degli enormi serpenti,con corazze metalliche ed erano morti,spezzati,tagliati in due e trapassati,con corpi di decine di chitauri fluttuanti nello spazio.

I chitauri avevano due tipi di corazze.

Avevano un casco che copriva il viso.

Il casco era di colore nero,molto aderente al viso,quasi una maschera e un elmo.

Dalle tempie partivano delle placche d'oro che giravano intorno alla testa,restando attaccate e,sulla parte finale della testa,andavano il alto.

C'erano degli spazi per gli occhi e poi c'era una placca che copriva il volto,inciso con linee irregolari.

Dalle tempie partivano due placche di metallo che coprivano i lati del collo ed erano formate da tante piccole placche orizzontali ed erano attaccate alla base del collo.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca nera,mentre la destra era scoperta ,ma aveva una placca d'oro che ne copriva la parte bassa.

La pelle era bianca pallida ed era scoperta sui bicipiti e sulla spalla,poi c'erano diverse placche d'oro fuse con l'avambraccio,che lasciavano scoperte delle parti di pelle,poi c'era la mano che aveva due pollici,il palmo e il dorso coperto da una placca d'orata che passava tra i due pollici.

La mano sinistra aveva una pistola fusa con l'avambraccio.

"La pistola aveva una parte centrale azzurra,con la punta grigia e circondata da placche d'oro.

Il petto era scoperto,nella parte centrale,ma i lati erano coperti da placche d'oro che coprivano la pancia intervallate da placche nere,

All'altezza della vita avevano un gonnellino di metallo fatto da due placche.

La gamba destra aveva una placca di metallo fusa con la pelle,mentre l'altra no.

Sotto le ginocchia c'erano gli stivali d'oro che lasciavano scoperti i piedi.

L'altro aveva nelle mani un'asta d'oro con delle punte in cima.

I serpenti,chiamati Leviatani,avevano la pelle pallida e grigia,ma quasi tutto il corpo era coperto dal metallo.

Del muso di vedeva la bocca,con dei denti neri,senza labbra e la parte superiore la bocca,poi c'era una corazza d'oro che copriva la parte frontale del muso,con due placche che coprivano gli occhi lasciando dei buchi e anche le guance erano coperte.

La placche sugli occhi scendeva anche sotto la bocca e passava sotto il mento,coprendo anche le guance.

Dopo la testa,sul dorso,c'era un'enorme placche d'oro piatta sulla parte superiore e dai lati uscivano tre punte nere,in fila,e la prima era la più grande.

Il corpo del mostro era coperto completamente da placche allungate ed incastonate tra loro e sul dorso,a metà e sulla fine,c'erano delle placche di metallo che sporgevano verso l'alto.

A causa del numero enorme di corpi c'era molto sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Li conoscerete per via della loro vasta armata di navi da guerra rubate ricomposte...ognuna di esse equipaggiata con tutte le armi possibili.

O,altrimenti,di sicuro avrai sentito parlare dei leviatani;le loro armi biomeccaniche,simili a serpenti squali spaziali...ognuno dei quali ospita centinaia di soldati chitauri,capaci di distruggere facilmente le navi Shi'Ar."

Sulla superficie c'era una città,fatta completamente di grattacieli di metallo nero,di varie forme,a volte distorte,da cui uscivano luci viola e rosse.

Per strada c'era un'enorme cortina di fumo che arrivava a metà dei palazzi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Tutti conoscono queste cose.

Ma il più grande orrore giace di sotto.

La città aveva un,'ampia zona, al centro priva di palazzi,con in fondo un enorme anfiteatro di metallo bianco.

Questo anfiteatro circolare,aveva un'entrata davanti,poi era composto di alte colonne di metallo,che curvavano ad uncino all'interno,unite tra loro dalle pareti e da esse partivano delle punte,dirette verso l'esterno,sulle quali erano conficcati dei corpi.

La zona aperta era piena di sangue,di cadaveri spappolati e infilzati e nel terreno insanguinato,c'erano delle enormi orme che solcavano il terreno,dirette verso il teatro.

Dal centro dell'anfiteatro usciva una luce bianca con le parti finali azzurre e da esso uscivano tantissime gocce di sangue ghiacciato.

VOCE NARRANTE

"A causa della sua orbita insolita e irregolare, la superficie di Chitauri Prime arriva di parecchi gradi sotto zero per anni.

I chitauri non sembrano dispiaciuti."

Davanti all'apertura dell'anfiteatro c'erano dei chitauri che indossavano un lungo abito marrone e un cappuccio.

C'erano anche dei bambini.

VOCE NARRANTE

"In realtà, durante la loro famigerata gara di gladiatori, lo spruzzo di sangue che esplode dai vari combattenti schiavizzati ,spesso si ferma a mezz'aria...creando piccole raffiche di bellissimi fiocchi rossi."

I chitauri con l'abito marrone si misero in ginocchio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I minuscoli pacchi di neve da guerra, come la chiamano, vengono raccolti e dati ai bambini chitauri da mangiare...un primo passo appropriato nel loro percorso verso l'unione agli antichi macellai guerrieri che hanno scolpito il nome invincibile di Chitauri Prime attraverso le stelle per centinaia di migliaia di anni"

Al centro dell'anfiteatro c'era una alta scalinata di pietra bianca,con sopra un trono bianco,con lo schienale rettangolare sui lati,poi i lati puntavano verso il centro e poi andavano di nuovo in orizzontale sulla parte superiore.

La parte centrale della zona,intorno al trono,era devastata e fumante.

C'erano moltissimi soldati morti,uno in ginocchio e il re dei chitauri che aveva la testa sotto il piede destro di Thanos.

Ai lati dell'anfiteatro c'erano degli schermi ovali collegati alle pareti mediante aste irregolari.

I re dei chitauri aveva un elmo di metallo,con due punte,il volto grigio,con il muso allungato,scheletrico e con denti appuntiti,una corazza e un mantello marrone.

Thanos era alto quattro metri metri,con una muscolatura massiccia.

Aveva la pelle viola,il viso era largo,con delle linee verticali sul mento che poi percorrevano il viso passando sugli zigomi.

Gli occhi dell'essere erano neri,con l'iride azzurro.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era blu.

Metà collo e le spalle erano coperta da un'unica placca d'oro,che aveva una serie di linee e anche diversi pezzi fusi in uno.

La placca che copriva le spalle aveva delle punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Sotto di esse la corazza che copriva le spalle era d'oro e arrivava fino al gomito,coprendo la parte esterna delle braccia,mentre la parte interna era coperta dalla corazza blu,fino ai polsi.

La placca dorata però aveva una linea che passava sulla parte blu.

La parte esterna degli avambracci aveva una placca d'oro.

Le mani erano coperte da un guanto d'oro,pieno di linee e incisioni,che arrivava a metà avambraccio.

Il petto aveva una corazza blu scuro,che aveva diverse linee,ma al centro del petto c'era una linea dorata che arrivava ad una placca d'oro situata alla vita.

Dalla placca d'oro superiore partivano due piccole placche che erano ai lati dei pettorali e si fermavano dopo poco.

Su quelle placche ne erano appoggiate altre di colore viola che scendevano fin sotto la vita e formavano un gonnellino che si trovava solo sul davanti ed era nero nel centro.

Anche sui fianchi,all'altezza della vita c'erano due gonnellini blu all'interno e gialli sui lati.

Le gambe erano ricoperte da una placca viola spento,poi dal ,ginocchio in giù,c'era la corazza d'oro che comprendeva anche gli scarponi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanos aveva quasi dimenticato i chitauri finché non era apparso sul loro pianeta 5 ore prima."

"Chi è il vostro re?"disse Thanos.

"Io sono il re,Lord Thanos..."disse il re dei chitauri tra le macerie,sotto il piede.

"Bugiardo."disse Thanos.

"No...no."disse il re dei chitauri "Lo giuro!

Io posso darti..."

"I re non implorano."disse Thanos che gli spappolò in cranio con il piede.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Finora,è piuttosto indifferente."

Thanos si allontanò dalla poltiglia di cervello,carne ed ossa e salì le scale che portavano al trono.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanos è venuto su questo pianeta nella speranza di una battaglia.

Una sfida.

In vista dei recenti eventi,lui si era ritrovato bisognoso di qualcosa di bello da rompere.

Egli si sistemerà,si suppone,sul nuovo trono..."

Thanos si sedette sul trono,mentre nell'arena devastata c'erano dei Chitauri in ginocchio.

Sopra Thanos c'erano tre leviatani che volavano e un'astronave più grande di loro,in lontananza.

L'astronave aveva una parte centrale,triangolare,con la punta verso il basso,allungata e da esso partivano delle braccia di metallo più lunghe della parte centrale.

Le braccia erano rettangolari,con dei rettangoli di luce azzurra sotto che erano dei propulsori.

I chitauri iniziarono ad urlare "THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!

THANOS!"

VOCE NARRANTE

"... il suo esercito."

Da dietro il trono,sulla parte destra,sbucò uno dei chitauri.

Aveva il viso scoperto,una placca di metallo blu che copriva la testa,una corazza che copriva il corpo e un mantello grigio.

"Lord Thanos,io sono..."disse il chitauro.

"Nessuno."disse Thanos.

"Ah...si...se ti farà piacere,mio signore..."disse il chitauro "Nessuno compiacerà Thanos facendogli sapere che i leviatani,le navi da guerra e i soldati che tu sei stato così generoso da lasciare in vita sono ora sotto il tuo incontestato comando."

"Alla fine..."disse Thanos "La gloria."

"Tu...ah,certo hai la loro totale resa."disse il chitauro.

"E ancora sono torturato dalla tua lingua infida."disse Thanos.

"Beh,mio signore,io ero...solo curioso..."disse il Chitauro.

Thanos gli afferrò la testa con la mano destra e lo sbatté sul bracciolo della sedia "COSA...DIAVOLO VUOI?!"

"Nessuno...meraviglioso...se però..."disse il chitauro "...tu dovresti dire al tuo Dio...di smettere di ucciderci?"

Thanos lo lasciò "IL MIO COSA?

Io sono un dio.

Io sono Thanatos,dio greco della morte,padrone dei campi elisi,nato dalla putrefazione dei cadaveri della Terra e incarnato dentro il corpo di questo eterno.

Sono il dio dentro il corpo di un altro dio."

"Non comprendi."disse il chitauro a terra "Non...non lo sai?

Lord Thanos,lui-lui è apparso dal nulla…

Ha distrutto le nostre difese più velocemente di quanto i nostri sistemi potessero accorgersene…

Più veloce...persino di te..."

Iniziò a piovere sangue.

"Cosa?"disse il chitauro alzandosi.

"La mia magia."disse Thanos "Controllare i fenomeni dell'atmosfera con il pensiero è una cosa usuale per un dio.

Posso mutare facilmente l'acqua in sangue."

"Capisco."disse il chitauro "I suoi movimenti...come la Fenice...abbiamo pensato che…

Mio signore?

Mio signore...perché sorridendo?"

Nello spazio,intorno al pianeta,diversi leviatani venivano trapassati dal una striscia di fuoco.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché il fuoco cosmico brucia e ulula nell'atmosfera superiore...la neve rossa diventa pioggia e quando cade,porta con se un profumo familiare e bellissimo."

Thanos mise in avanti la mano destra,poi la mise sul suo volto,sorridendo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI THANOS

"E così,per la prima volta da molto tempo...Thanos sorrise.

Per qualunque cosa questa creatura abbia attraversato le stelle,verso di lui...odora di morte."

Dal cielo discese una creatura stranissima.

La testa era un teschio,senza carne,contenuta in un contenitore ovale di vetro con dentro delle fiamme.

Aveva un cerchio di piccole punte nere alla base del vetro,una corazza che era formata da delle placche che coprivano i pettorali,con due aperture rosse sul petto e poi altre placche nere simili.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche che emanavano luce rossa e avevano delle punte,le braccia e le mani avevano una corazza aderente nera e in mano aveva delle enormi pistole aliene,da cui sparava fiamme, e c'era una catena incandescente rossa che si muoveva da sola.

Sulla parte finale degli avambracci aveva tre bracciali che emanavano luce azzurra.

La corazza era piena di luci azzurre che si formavano e si dissolvevano.

Aveva una moto di metallo,con due sfere al posto delle ruote,con dentro delle continue scariche elettriche generate da sferette interne collegate a delle aste.

Scese ridendo,passò sulla superficie dei palazzi distruggendoli e poi si diresse verso la stadio lasciando una scia di fuoco a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Nel caso non lo sapeste...è il Ghost Rider."

L'esercitò dei chitauri era schierato e davanti a loro c'era il comandante con un'ascia.

Davanti al loro esercito c'era un animale,simile ad una lumaca gigante con una corazza verde su tutto il corpo e una d'oro sul guscio.

"Per la gloria del nostro signore Thanos!"disse il capo dei chitauri "NON PASSE..."

Il Ghost Rider gli andò addosso e li inceneri,travolgendoli,poi arrivò al centro dell'anfiteatro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Se il primo nome non vi fa sentire molto preoccupati non temete.

Significherà presto un grosso affare.

In poche parole,significa che viene dal futuro."

"Hey!"disse il Ghost Rider,mentre il vetro spariva e le fiamme uscivano liberamente.

Thanos lo guardò con le mani incrociate.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Avrei dovuto dire che è un po' fuori di testa."

"Io..."disse il Ghost Rider "Ho bisogno che tu venga con,okay?"

Thanos sorrise e i suoi occhi si illuminarono leggermente di luce celeste.

"Ah,cazzo."disse Rider "Vuoi combattere,huh?

Bene,ora ammetto che sono venuto in un posto di merda con pioggia di sangue,ma sto solo eseguendo gli ordini,okay?"

Thanos scese dalle scale "Di a Mefisto che se vuole un incontro con Thanos,avrebbe dovuto mandare..."

"Mefisto?"disse Rider.

"Tu sei un Rider."disse Thanos "Un segugio dell'inferno."

"Mephisto non centra."disse Rider "Ora vieni…

So che sei un fan dell'uccidere persone con i tuoi piedi,ma questo non funzionerà con me,okay?

E,onestamente,se devo ucciderti,salterà l'intera linea temporale e io..."

Thanos allungò la mano destra che si illuminò di luce bianca,provocando un'onda d'urto scagliandolo via.

La catena incandescente si aggrovigliò su Thanos passando sulla bocca,sull'occhio destro e su tutta la parte superiore del corpo,bloccando anche le braccia.

Thanos cadde in ginocchio.

"Bene,ecco fatto..."disse Rider che legò la catena alla moto "Non ho fatto un buon lavoro nello spiegarmi…

Per prima cosa queste catene sono state forgiate dalle ossa di Cyttorak.

Perciò non farti male cercando di romperle.

Secondo...guarda."

Il Rider gli fece vedere una catenella con sulla punta un pezzo di cristallo che emanava luce verde"Hanno cambiato colore dopo che hai fatto quel casino con in guanto.

Questo è un pezzo della pietra del tempo."

"No..."disse Thanos.

"Si."disse Rider "Quindi vuoi che ti lanci in un paradosso spaziotemporale,occhi laser?"

Rider fece ricomparire il vetro intorno alla testa e salì sulla moto "Ora,la gemma del tempo,non è tutto ciò che era in passato…

Quindi,prima che io possa aprire un portale per dove dovremmo essere,ho bisogno di ricaricarla con il potere mistico.

E ti consiglio di tene...anzi no..."

Il Rider volò verso l'alto trascinando Thanos.

"Oh,grazie a Dio."disse il chitauro accanto al trono.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il Ghost Rider è,e sempre sarà,molte cose.

Infatti,potreste averlo conosciuto con altri nomi.

Ma non è importante notare che non è anche un bugiardo...perché la sua forza è sopra la vita...la gemma dell'infinito in suo possesso ora è carica e loro posso trasportarsi nel tempo."

La gemma brillò di luce verde e i due scomparvero in un lampo dello stesso colore.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Verso l'inevitabile."

Milioni di anni nel futuro.

Un portale verde si aprì nello spazio e da esso uscì il Rider.

Davanti a loro c'era la Terra che aveva una parte distrutta e c'era un anello di asteroidi tutt'intorno.

Il Sole si era ingrandito di molto.

La Terra era una landa desolata dove c'erano solo delle particolari lucertole.

Rider atterrò e passando le incenerì lasciandosi dietro una scia di fuoco e dirigendosi verso una torre che sembrava di pietra.

La moto entrò dentro un'enorme sala fatta di grossi mattoni grigi,con colonne oblique che andavano verso le pareti.

La porta,immensa e rettangolare, era composta da travi di pietra immense,ed era una semplice apertura.

Entrando al moto lasciò dietro di se una scia.

Rider fermò la moto e Thanos fu scagliato in avanti e si schiantò a terra,fumante.

Il Rider camminò oltre Thanos.

"Tu..."disse Thanos che iniziò a rialzarsi "...tu non andrai via da me!

MI SENTI,RIDER?!"

Il Rider si diresse verso l'elmo rimpicciolito di Galactus che aveva dentro il suo volto scheletrico.

L'elmo lasciava scoperto solo il naso e la parte centrale del viso,era di metallo viola, andava verso l'alto,poi si appuntiva al centro.

Al posto delle orecchie vi erano delle sottili punte viola che andavano verso l'alto e l'esterno e poi verso l'alto e l'interno superando la punta della parte centrale.

C'erano dei buchi per gli occhi,ma le orbite erano coperte dalla corazza.

"Si,ti sento."disse Rider "Soprannaturale,vero?

Non ho orecchie."

"TU MI HAI TRASCINATO ATTRAVERSO LE STELLE PER FARE DEI GIOCHI?!"disse Thanos"AFFRONTAMI CODARDO!

UCCIDERÒ CHIUNQUE SI OPPONGA A ME!"

Il Rider andò nella bocca del cranio di Galactus,che aveva un pavimento di cemento,e mise il pezzo di gemma,collegato alla catenella,in un guanto d'oro identico per forma e dimensione a quello di Thanos e che apparteneva ad un proprietario nell'ombra.

"Ecco qui,Boss!"disse Rider.

"Guardalo...che temperamento."disse una voce soprannaturale,rimbombante,ma allo stesso tempo familiare.

"Si,io non credo gradisca le catene."disse Rider.

""IO SONO THANOS!"urlò Thanos.

Degli occhi si illuminarono di energia azzurra nel buio e il guanto destro si aprì verso di lui emanando delle scintille azzurro-bianche "Haha!

Si,lo sei certamente..."

Le catene caddero a terra.

"...ma temo che non ci sia nessuno ad opporsi a te,ragazzo."disse la voce "Lo vedi ora?"

Thanos spalanco gli occhi vedendo una versione futura di se stesso.

Era seduto al centro del trono,con il Rider alla sua destra.

Aveva un elmo tutto d'oro,identico per forma a quello della versione giovane,ma aveva tre spuntoni d'oro dritti verso l'alto e il più lungo era al centro della fronte.

Aveva una grossa placca d'oro che ricopriva la base del collo,fino all'inizio delle spalle,con due linee di energia gialla che passavano dalla spalle,si curvavano in avanti e andavano in basso.

La placca terminava a punta,al centro del petto,alla fine dei pettorali.

Le braccia erano coperte da una corazza aderente blu fino ai guanti,la parte centrale della pancia aveva una placca d'oro verticale con un cerchio arancione dentro,mentre i lati della pancia erano blu.

Aveva un gonnellino fatto di placche d'oro lunghe,le gambe erano blu,poi dal ginocchio incluso,iniziavano gli stivali d'oro,con dei cerchi di energia gialla sulla parte frontale del ginocchio.

Dalla placca sulla spalle usciva un mantello con la parte superiore dotata di pelliccia.

"Hai già vinto..."disse il Thanos del futuro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Negli occhi dell'infinito,l'inizio e lafine sono totalmente indiscernibili.

L'esplosione che pone fine all'universo da inizio ad un altro.

I dinosauri vengono estinti ogni secondo, ogni volta che l'asteroide che esce dall'orbita.

Un uomo che muore a causa di uno sparo era già morto nel momento in cui il proiettile è stato creato.

Questi eventi,ore nel pensiero di qualche milione di anni,accadono nel tempo di un battito del cuore di un colibrì negli occhi dell'infinito.

Insieme su un percorso tracciato dal destino o magari dal fato.

È in tutto questo è corretto pensare che l'universo è morto il giorno in cui Thanos è nato.

La fine di ogni cosa è giunta un mercoledì,quando lo spirito del dio greco Thanatos andò sul pianeta Titano e si incarnò dentro un corpo non ancora nato,nella pancia di una madre.

Tale madre era un'entità divina che si faceva venerare sul quel pianeta."

Il padre di Thanos era vicino al letto,nella stanza super-tecnologica e sua madre teneva il bambino viola,deforme,con gli occhi azzurri e con le linee sul mento.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanatos si era incarnato dentro il corpo di un membro della razza di quel mondo,ma lo spirito del dio greco aveva deformato il feto che nacque...differente.

Lo chiamarono mutante.

Deviato."

La madre,identica ad una donna terrestre,lo guardò sconvolta.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Si dice che sua madre,Sui-San era il suo nome,divenne pazza nel momento in cui mise gli occhi su di lui...ma questo non è del tutto vero…

Lei perse la testa quando pronunciò il suo nome.

"...Thanos..."disse Sui-San.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanos non era il nome che lei aveva intenzione di dare a suo figlio.

Tuttavia quando lei ha guardato nei suoi occhi neri e azzurri...lei lo ha detto.

Non aveva mai pronunciato quel nome prima.

E se lo avreste chiesto a lei quando lui nacque,lei avrebbe detto che un freddo vento soffiò nel suo cuore."

Negli occhi di Thanos apparve il teschio della morte.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Avrebbe detto anche che andare fuori di testa sarebbe stata una reazione lecita fissando negli occhi una costante universale.

Anche voi sareste usciti di testa se avreste dato alla luce un Dio così particolare.

Comunque,Thanos la uccise quando aveva 12 anni.

Da li,le cose sono piuttosto...aumentate.

Un giorno riprese memoria di essere il dio greco incarnato,consiglio al suo pianeta di uccidere metà della popolazione,gli altri eterni venerati su quel mondo lo esiliarono,così lui massacrò l'intero pianeta.

Thanos ha cominciato a fare riti magici e ad inserire l'energia ectoplasmatica dentro il suo corpo al livello cellulare,incrementando la sua forza,la sua visione mistica,la sua intelligenza...e la sua crudeltà.

E poi...beh,sono sicuro che non è necessario ricordare le campagne di Thanos contro l'universo,pianeta dopo pianeta.

Lo scontro con Odino.

L'attacco alla Terra,entrando in un altro corpo.

La guerra contro Atena.

La guerra dell'infinito.

Le stragi su migliaia di pianeti.

Le conquiste.

Alleanze,tradimenti,giuramenti...e morte.

Sempre.

Sempre c'era morte."

IL FUTURO

Thanos camminava sul fondo dell'oceano dopo aver raso al suolo la città di Atlantide.

C'erano squali che mangiavano i corpi e lui trascinava il corpo di Namor per la testa.

Namor aveva i capelli neri,degli sleep verdi,fatti di scaglie e delle ali alle caviglie.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma la morte non venne mai per Thanos."

Thanos era tra le rovine della scuola degli X-Man che era a pezzi e aveva le mani che emanavano energia viola.

Davanti a lui c'era Colosso che gli correva contro,Wolverine tirava fuori gli artigli,dietro di lui c'era Tempesta e davanti c'era Magik che aveva delle spade in mano.

A terra era piena di cadaveri.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Così tutti i campioni della Terra andarono contro di lui."

Thanos era in una New York devastata e rompeva lo scudo di American Dreem,che era a terra con il costume con molti strappi sul petto e sulle spalle.

Thanos era tra le rovine fumanti di Asgard e davanti a lui c'era Odino.

La corazza di Thanos era identica a quella che usava,ma aveva una cintura arancione che aveva un teschio di metallo al centro.

Aveva anche la barba bianca.

La sua mano destra era chiusa a pugno e aveva una circonferenza di energia azzurra,con dei filamenti di energia che partivano da essa mentre l'altra era tesa in avanti per lanciare il raggi azzurro dalla mano,colpendo Odino.

Odino aveva un elmo di metallo,con le ali di metallo ai lati e delle punte che giravano intorno alla parte centrale.

Aveva una benda nera sull'occhio destro,una barba bianca lunga e baffi.

Aveva una corazza medievale,con molte placche di metallo incastonate tra di loro,aveva delle placche curve,con delle piccole punte sopra.

Aveva dei cerchi di metallo circolari all'altezza delle spalle,due sui pettorali e due sulla vita.

Il braccio destro era scoperto,con una fascia marrone all'inizio del bicipite,più altre fasce sul polso.

Il braccio sinistro era coperto completamente di metallo.

Aveva una fascia che passava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro,sulla spalla destra era attaccato un lungo mantello rosso,poi all'altezza della vita c'era un panno marrone lungo quasi fino a terra e le gambe erano completamente coperte della corazza.

In mano aveva il martello di Thor.

Odino spiccò un salto,ma il raggiò di Thanos lo colpì,facendogli perdere il martello e l'elmo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"È diventato quello che finalmente voleva essere.

Vedete,per eoni lo chiamarono folle.

Considerandolo un'aberrazione,un mutante,un deviante,un diavolo."

I Guardiani della Galassia fluttuavano morti nello spazio con la navicella distrutta.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma la verità è che Thanos non è più aberrante dell'asteroide che ha ucciso i dinosauri."

Thanos era in una città aliena devastata di notte e dalle mani lanciava un enorme raggio contro il gruppo guidato da Gladiatore.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non è più crudele di una cellula cancerogena."

Thanos diede un pugno al volto di un Hulk vecchio,che aveva lunghi capelli bianchi e barba,ma il corpo era massiccio come una volta,aveva una collana di conchiglie al collo e il braccio destro coperto da una corazza di metallo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E non è più pazzo di sua madre prima di lui."

Solargirl veniva consegnata da Thanos a Darkseid che era su un trono.

Chloe aveva i capelli lunghi,legati dietro la testa,con una chioma che arrivava alla base del collo e vari ciuffi sui lati del viso.

Indossava in reggiseno nero di metallo,tre bracciali neri sui bicipiti,da cui scendevano dei tessuti lunghi fino a terra e chiari,aveva dei pantaloni aderenti di gomma arancioni all'interno,sia davanti che dietro,neri sui lati,con linee arancioni orizzontali e stivali con i tacchi fusi con i pantaloni.

"Un dono molto gradito Thanos."disse Darkseid,con accanto Grail "Ho sempre desiderato averla con me nella nona dimensione.

Lei e il kryptoniano saranno una buona risorsa per le conquiste in altri universi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E così Chloe Sullivan,conosciuta come Solargir,conosceva il suo destino finale,dopo aver vissuto per millenni a caccia del distruttore della Terra.

Aveva perso la Terra,aveva perso tutto ciò che conosceva e ora lei e suo marito avrebbero vissuto sotto il controllo di Darkseid.

Per sempre.

Ma la loro mente era così cambiata che erano pronti per questo."

Thanos era in mezzo ad una New York in rovina.

Ogni palazzo era distrutto,annerito e invecchiato.

Il cielo era nuvoloso ed aveva nuvole dense,rossastre,arancioni.

Thanos era in mezzo al devastazione,con corpi di Avengers e altri eroi ovunque e in ginocchio accanto a lui c'era l'inumano Freccia Nera che aveva una catena intorno al collo.

Era coperto da una tuta aderente nera,che lasciava spazio solo per gli occhi,il naso e la parte frontale de viso.

Aveva delle linee bianche verticali,a zig-zag,che percorrevano il corpo passando sui pettorali.

Aveva un placca metallica al centro della fronte,da cui usciva un'asticella diretta verso l'alto,con due punte.

Thanos aveva il petto scoperto e anche la corazza sulla pancia era a brandelli,ma aveva ancora i guanti d'oro,la corazza sulle gambe e gli stivali.

In lontananza si stavano avvicinando i Celestiali,divinità di altre dimensioni che apparivano sotto forma di gigantesche armature.

Erano alti 600 metri e camminavano lasciando un enorme polverone.

Quello più vicino aveva la corazza color marrone scuro,aveva la testa a cilindro,con la parte superiore a cupola,8 cerchi giallo ocra che percorrevano la testa in verticale,disposti due colonne parallele ognuna con 4 cerchi,collegati tra di loro da una linea gialla all'interno e da linee a zig-zag all'esterno,sempre giallo ocra,che giravano intorno alla testa.

Le linee interne ,che univano i due cerchi più bassi, prima andavano verso l'alto e verso il basso e poi si univano dritte,poi dalla linea orizzontale inferiore,ne partiva una verticale che poi aveva una linea orizzontale e altre due linee oblique che andavano verso il basso.

Alla base della testa c'era una placca circolare marrone che girava intorno alla testa,poi il petto era ricoperto da un'unica placca marrone che arrivava fin sotto ai pettorali.

La placca aveva due cerchi giallo ocra prima delle spalle,poi,al centro del petto,c'era una linea gialla verticale,con un trapezio giallo,poco sotto i pettorali.

La linea che era al centro del petto,aveva anche due linee gialle,più grandi,che erano ondulate in orizzontale,poi formavano una specie di falce nella parte più esterna dei pettorali,ma dai bordi completamente irregolari e la cui punta ricurva andava sotto i pettorali.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca curva marrone,con il bordo giallo e la parte più interna curva all'interno,avevano anche una linea gialla all'inizio che ruotava intorno alla spalla.

Le braccia erano marroni,massicce,con delle luci gialle ogni tanto.

Gli avambracci erano molto massicci e avevano una placca gialla ovale,con delle linee nera a croce,sulla parte interna dell'avambraccio.

La pancia era coperta di molte placche con un enorme numero di cerchi gialli e linee gialle di ogni tipo.

Due cerchi come quelli sugli avambracci erano anche all'inizio delle gambe,sulla parte esterna.

Le immense e lunghe gambe erano di metallo e avevano varie placche.

Nella mano destra aveva una specie di scettro,di metallo marrone,con tre punte sulla cima,dirette prima verso l'esterno e poi verso l'interno e al centro c'era una fiamma.

L'asta era fatta da un numero enorme di placche,si a piccole che lunghe e da alcune parti gialle.

Gli altri celestiali erano più distanti e avevano corazze diverse.

Chi aveva la testa cilindrica piatta,chi delle punte che superavano la testa e anche i colori erano diversi.

Thanos aveva una spada a doppia lama nella mano destra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La fenice brucia.

Galactus divora.

Gli osservatori guardano.

I celestiali giudicano.

Thanos vive.

Thanos nega."

Thanos pugnalò la pancia di Freccia Nera e il suo urlo provocò un esplosione azzurra,composta da un'onda d'urto,che scagliò i celestiali oltre la terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Thanos vince."

Thanos era dentro un cratere in una zona del tutto spianata.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E così,sulle rovine del mondo di prima,Thanos ne ha fatto nascere uno al suo posto...

Da una fine..."

Nel futuro il cratere era rimasto,ma di civiltà umana non c'era nemmeno l'ombra.

La Terra era una landa desolata,con i cielo rosso scuro e una gigantesca torre.

La torre era bianca,con un entrata triangolare ed era più larga alla base.

Sui lati c'erano delle lunghe colonne piatte,che seguivano la struttura piegandosi all'interno e poi allargandosi alla base,coprendo la parte laterale della torre.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...ci fu un nuovo inizio.

Dalle ossa dei celestiali lui ha costruito un tempio per vivere il resto della sua vita infinita in silenzio."

Nella immensa sala vi era il cranio di Galactus con dentro il trono di Thanos e il Ghost Rider che guardava il pezzo di gemma.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Salvo per lo spirito di vendetta,ovviamente.

Come è stata possibile la loro bizzarra alleanza è una storia per un altro tempo…"

Thanos era seduto sul trono,nella bocca nel teschio di Galactus.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma così fu per milioni di anni.

Il potente Thanos sul suo grande trono del divoratore.

Signore della cenere.

Re di nulla.

Vittorioso.

Incontrastato."

Nell'occhio di Thanos apparve il teschio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...e solo.

E poi ad un tratto…"

Il giovane Thanos colpì l'altro,che gli stava davanti,con entrambe le braccia e lo scagliò a terra,poi gli si avvicinò illuminando le mani di energia e anche gli occhi si accesero di luce azzurra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...c'era Thanos."

"Non mi importa chi pensi di essere,pretendente...me io so questo..."disse il Thanos senza la barba"Thanos non verrà messo in catene,non verrà messo in ginocchio e disprezzato da nessuno."

"Non ti ho portato qui per combattere me,ragazzo!"disse il Thanos con la barba.

"Allora non avresti dovuto portarmi qui."disse Thanos che sollevò il piede destro "E NON VERRÒ CHIAMATO RAGAZZO!"

Il Ghotst Rider si mise tra i due "Ehi,fermo!"

"Tu..."disse Thanos.

"Bene,ascolta,amico,tutte le carte sono sul tavolo ora."disse Rider "Non puoi uccidermi.

Io sono come morto,quindi calmati e sii razionale,perché questo viaggio nel tempo del cazzo mi ha già abbastanza confuso…"

Thanos gli afferrò il cranio con la mano sinistra e lo sollevò "Gradirei molto testare la teoria sul fatto che tu non possa morire."

Thanos sorrise malignamente.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Pensate che il Thanos del passato non ha visto nemmeno una frazione degli orrori e della gloria che ha visto il la sua parte del futuro,ma è già Thanos."

"NO!"disse il Thanos con la barba "TI PREGO!"

"...Ti prego?"disse Thanos molto perplesso.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E anche se ha già commesso tali atti folli,che non si riesce nemmeno ad immaginare,c'era una sola cosa che poteva scioccarlo…

Di essersi sbagliato."

Il Thanos più anziano era su un ginocchio e chinato in avanti "Ti prego...mi serve il tuo aiuto."

Thanos lasciò cadere il Rider a terra.

La parte laterale sinistra della torre fu squarciata dal corpo del Thanos con la barba che si schiantò a terra e provocò un cratere.

"Hehe..."disse il Thanos con la barba,che aveva perso il suo elmo,rivelando dei capelli bianchi,lunghi e lisci.

La parte destra della placca d'oro era spezzata all'altezza della spalla e il mantello strappato quasi fino all'inizio.

"Magnifico."disse il Thanos con la barba che illuminò le sue mani di energia azzurra,mentre l'altro volava verso di lui,con il pugno destro pieno di energia dello stesso colore.

"CHI SEI?!"urlò Thanos colpendolo e provocando un cratere "TU INDOSSI QUELLA FACCIA E QUEL TITOLO E LA FRASE "TI PREGO" È USCITA DALLA TUA BOCCA?!"

Thanos lo colpì ancora provocando un altro cratere e facendolo finire su un ginocchio "TU IMPLORI?!

TU NON SEI UN RE!

TU NON SEI THANOS!"

Il Thanos con la barba allungò la mano sinistra verso l'altro Thanos e la tenne aperta mentre si illuminava di energia,poi un potentissimo raggio scagliò via l'altro.

Una volta atterrato,Thanos si trovò senza elmo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Se c'era qualche dubbio restante nel Thanos del passato che il dio davanti a se fosse realmente lui,ma separato da milioni di anni...è stato annientato con il calore del potere cosmico che brucia nell'aria nei suoi polmoni..."

Il Thanos con la barba era davanti a lui e aveva dei buchi sulla corazza e le mani piene di energia azzurra,con i pugni chiusi "Tu parli troppo."

VOCE NARRANTE

"...e poi sente il suono del suo vero nome,o meglio il nome che la mortale che ha partorito il corpo dentro cui lui si è messo,aveva scelto prima che impazzisse."

"...Dione."disse il Thanos con la barba.

Thanos spalancò gli occhi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il nome che lei ha detto solo a lui… il giorno in cui l'ha uccisa."

Thanos si mise la mano sinistra sul mento.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ed è in quel momento...in quel singolo momento che Thanos ha deciso di allinearsi con se stesso…che quell'eternità,come la conoscete,è destinata a crollare."

"A cosa ti serve il mio aiuto?"disse Thanos.

L'altro gli pose la mano sinistra "Ho perso qualcuno."

Thanos uscì dal cratere.

"Ho bisogno di te per ritrovarla..."disse il Thanos con la barba.

"Chi?"disse Thanos.

"Chi credi?"disse il Thanos con la barba.

Oltre alla torre di Thanos ve n'era un'altra uguale vicino ai due e le due torri erano separate da un fiume di sangue e al centro di esso vi era una statua nera di Lady Morte.

Aveva il volto di uno scheletro,il cappuccio in testa,il mantello nero,un abito lungo che arrivava fino a terra.

Poco dopo Thanos era sull'ultimo piano della torre,su un balcone,e aveva il teschio infuocato del Ghost Rider in mano.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Si dice che lo sguardo del Ghost Rider sia un equalizzatore demoniaco.

Perché non importa quanto sia grande il peccato, quanto sia potente il peccatore,fissare lo sguardo del cavaliere significa conoscere l'assoluto dispiacere e la disperazione.

Restituisce a colore che cadono sotto di lui ogni momento di tortura e dolore che la sua vittima ha inflitto agli innocenti.

Per molti la punizione del Rider è l'ultima cosa che hanno visto per quanto grande è il rimpianto,e così grande è il dolore.

Il male che c'è dentro quegli occhi...fa perdere il sonno e ti costringe a vedere i loro cuori neri avvizziti...

Ma poi,ovviamente,c'è Thanos."

Il teschio gli mostrò una serie di immagini.

Vide una moltitudine di esseri alieni,dalla pelle verde,con il cranio allungato,le orecchie appuntite,lunghe e larghe e gli occhi verdi,indossanti una tuta aderente grigia.

Avevano le pupille verdi.

Dietro di loro c'era una città in fiamme e tutti urlavano.

Poco dopo quel pianeta era una landa desolata grigia e nuvolosa,con interi palazzi accasciati gli uni sugli altri e campi,campi sterminati pieni di cadaveri della razza aliena.

Mostrò le immagini di un'altra razza,con la pelle pallida,simile nell'aspetto ad esseri umani,in una landa di fiamme che bruciavano.

Vide delle macerie con in mezzo un corpo senza la pelle sulla faccia.

Vide il suo stesso volto che urlava di rabbia.

Vide il viso di Lady Morte che sorrideva e aveva gli occhi completamente bianchi,più il cappuccio nero.

Vide il suo guanto che teneva il mano una testa verde.

Vide il giovane se stesso,senza elmetto,che tirava fuori gli intestini,emananti energia verde, di sua madre,che era legata su un tavolo orizzontale,con indosso solo un reggiseno e degli sleep rosa.

Vide un campo nebbioso pieno di teste impalate,con dietro in enorme teschio spirituale.

Vide un'aliena dalla pelle verde a terra,con un tentacolo lungo al posto dei capelli,con un reggiseno e degli sleep,a terra davanti a lui e a terra accanto a lei c'era un bambino viola simile a lui.

Vide un pianeta che esplodeva in parte.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per lui,rivela atti così vili e miserabili che noi non possiamo nemmeno immaginare.

Perché sono le sue cosa nascoste.

Le sue azioni più oscure.

Cose così...atroci che se si dovesse testimoniarle,non si riuscirebbe(e non si dovrebbe)riuscire a sopportarle.

Si.

Per Thanos,lo stato è un freddo promemoria delle vite innumerevoli che ha distrutto e lasciato insepolte nella ricerca del suo unico amore.

Un'infinita sinfonia nera composta da mani e denti nel tempo.

Una lettera d'amore scritta con sangue e poi imbucata, non letta e indesiderata,attraverso le stelle.

Per il nostro titani pazzo,la penitenza del Ghost Rider è il viaggio spirituale più desiderato che poteva trovare…

Ma non per le ragioni che pensate.

Vedete,questi non sono i segreti più scuri di Thanos.

No,non per lui...

Questi sono i suoi ricordi più belli."

Thanos sorrise "Bellissimo."

"Esilerante."disse il Thanos con la barba che era nell'ombra.

"Questo è quello che fai ogni mattina?"disse Thanos.

"Si."disse il Thanos con la barba.

"Mmm,ora capisco perché hai tenuto questo demone idiota con te."disse Thanos.

"Posso ancora sentirti,sai?"disse il teschio che fu gettato verso il corpo e cadde a terra.

Thanos entrò nel grande corridoio scuro di pietra,con delle colonne che andavano dritte verso i soffitto,mentre esso si curvava all'interno e poi andava verso l'alto facendo una punta"Allora,dimmi re Thanos...che cosa facciamo ora?"

"Hay,andiamo!"disse il teschio "Sta attento,cazzo!"

"Ora,facciamo colazione."disse re Thanos.

Entrarono dentro una grande sala di pietra,con tre colonne ai lati e un lungo tavolo al centro.

Alle estremità del tavolo c'erano due sedie di pietra con un lungo schienale.

La prima sedia aveva due punte dirette verso l'alto che formavano un triangolo,ma non si univano,e su di essa c'era re Thanos.

L'altra sedie aveva due punte che però andavano una da una parte e una dall'altra.

Lo schienale di entrambe le sedie era molto alto e poco largo.

Sulla parete destra c'erano quattro aperture rettangolari sottili da cui entrava luce arancione.

Re Thanos aveva una lunga vestaglia marrone,con delle placche doro sulle spalle e delle placche che coprivano gli avambracci, e sul tavolo c'era un gran numero di grosse lucertole,morte e squartate,messe direttamente sul piano.

Egli mangiò uno dei rettili crudo strappando un pezzo di carne.

Thanos,che era ancora senza elmo,stava per sedersi sull'altra sedia.

"No."disse re Thanos strappando altra carne cruda "Quella sedia è presa."

"Ah..."disse Thanos vedendo una rosa nera sul tavolo vicino alla sedia "Allora.

Dov'è lei?"

Re Thanos divise in due la preda con la bocca e le mani "Mmm…

Non lo so."

"Sicuramente non mi hai portato attraverso il tempo per giocare agli indovinelli.

Se sai qualcosa,dillo subito o smetti di-"

"Ho già ucciso ogni essere vivente nella galassia,ragazzo!"disse Re Thanos "Le ho dato... tutto.

Ma…

Ancora…

C'è ancora una cosa che mi ha eluso.

Un ultimo nemico.

Ti ho portato qui per aiutarmi ad uccidere questa cosa.

Solo dopo lei tornerà da me.

Solo dopo lei sarà mia."

Thanos lo fissò per un attimo,poi sbatté i due pugni sul tavolo,chinandosi in avanti,facendo cadere parte del cibo terra "E chi è questo nemico?

Chi può istigare così tanta paura nel cuore del grande re da far fare a pezzi il tempo per chiedermi aiuto?"

"Il caduto."disse Thanos.

"Tu..."disse Thanos spalancando gli occhi e chiudendoli "...non puoi essere serio.

Mi hai fatto fare tutta questa strada per aiutarti a combattere qualche araldo dimenticato?"

"Attento..."disse re Thanos "Non ti ho di certo portato qui per discutere con me,ragazzo."

Re Thanos si alzò dalla sedia "Il caduto è vicino.

Lo percepisco.

Alla sua attuale velocità,lui arriverà questa notte,poco dopo il tramonto."

Re Thanos camminò verso l'entrata "Io devo prepararmi per la battaglia in arrivo."

"Aspetta."disse Thanos "Voglio spiegazioni..."

"Ti suggerisco di fare lo stesso."disse Re Thanos che andò.

Rider arrivò con un secchio e mise all'interno il cibo sul tavolo "Hey,uh…

Guarda,è diventato così.

Non prenderla sul personale,ragazzone.

Oh!"

Rider schioccò le dita "Hey,sei una cosa?

Devo dare da mangiare al cane.

Vuoi venire con me?"

Thanos lo guardò.

Poco dopo i due stavano scendendo una lunghissima scala a chiocciola di pietra,in un ambiente circolare che era fatto da rettangoli di pietra lunghissimi,che componevano il muro.

"Sono curioso..."disse Thanos "Sapevo che il Rider puniva solo i peccatori.

Sembri...un compagno un po' strano per me."

"Si,beh,tu sei rimasto seduto su una sedia talmente tanto da aver bisogno di un taglio di capelli,lo sai?"disse Rider "E la cosa incredibile è che sei calvo."

"Non sono calvo."disse Thanos "Impedisco ai miei capelli di crescere con la mia mente."

Arrivarono davanti ad una porta immensa,rettangolare,che aveva 6 catene,tre per la parte superiore,tre per la parte inferiore,che erano collegate a dei pomelli su entrambe le parti.

"Si,ero solito punire solo i cattivi."disse Rider aprendo le porte "Ma sai,starti vicino per tutto il tempo che ci sono stato io...ti cambia.

Arrivarono in un immensa stanza circolare,con il pavimento di mattoni di pietra quadrati che terminava a pochi passi da loro in quanto al centro c'era in un enorme buco circolare,con dentro pezzi di cemento,tubi,tonnellate di ossa umane e un Hulk con lunghi capelli bianchi,barba e baffi bianchi lunghi, alto 6 metri,con pantaloni viola che arrivavano a metà polpaccio.

Hulk si avvicinò lentamente a quattro zampe,mentre Rider buttava il cibo.

"Intendo,ognuno ha una piccola parte oscura,no?"disse Rider "Dovresti sentire quello che è uscito fuori dalla bocca di Steve Rogers quando lo abbiamo dato da mangiare al cane qui…

Oh cielo-"

Hulk avvicinò la testa a Thanos e lo annusò.

"...Rogers?"disse Thanos.

"Esatto."disse Rider.

"U-uccidi?"disse Hulk.

"Ero un tipo totalmente diverso."disse Rider "Ero oscuro e misterioso.

Se mi incontrassi nel passato,non mi riconosceresti mai.

E non intendo solo per via della faccia sciolta e il teschio in fiamme.

Qualche volta,nell'inferno,poi qualche centinaia di anni come araldo di Galactus e un po' milioni di anni a zonzo con te…

È sufficiente per far si che una persona diventi pazza."

"Uccidi...Hulk?"disse Hulk.

"Rider..."disse Thanos "Ti conosco?"

"Oh,guarda quanto sono scortese."disse Rider che gli porse la mano "Frank Kastle."

Thanos spalancò gli occhi "Non conosco quel nome."

Rider toccò la testa di Hulk "Figurati."

Il cielo era scuro e sul pianeta c'era un'atmosfera blu elettrico.

Re Thanos era dentro la seconda torre e aveva una nuova corazza.

Aveva un elmetto sulla testa che arrivava poco sotto alla nuca.

L'elmo era aderente alla testa ed era di colore blu spento,ma dal centro della fronte partiva una placca dorata che percorreva tutta la parte centrale della testa.

Sopra le sopracciglia c'erano delle placche d'oro che nella parte finale delle sopracciglia,puntavano verso l'alto a triangolo ed erano curve.

L'elmo copriva anche le orecchie e le guance.

La parte che copriva le orecchie e le guance era d'oro.

Sopra le placche d'oro che passavano sulle sopracciglia,sulla parte sopra le tempie,c'erano delle placche d'oro appuntite e curve,che andavano verso l'alto e il centro della testa.

Il petto e la panca erano coperte da una corazza d'oro medioevale,le spalle avevano due grosse placche circolari,la parte esterna dei polpacci aveva tre placche d'oro una sull'altra,mentre la parte interna era blu,gli avambracci erano coperti da una placca d'oro e le mani da un guanto di metallo blu.

Aveva un gonnellino d'oro fatto di punte,una spada,con manico e fodero d'oro,sulla parte destra,l'inizio delle gambe era blu,poi c'era una placca d'oro sul ginocchio e sia i polpacci sia i piedi erano coperti da una corazza d'oro.

Il piano terra della torre,dove lui era,era identico ad una chiesa,fatta eccezione per le panchine di pietra.

Le finestre avevano raffigurata la morte,in varia fasi della vita di Thanos e da esse entrava una luce azzurra.

Re Thanos era davanti ad una statua della morte,in fondo all'immensa stanza,appoggiata su una base quadrata.

Lui mise la rosa nera alla base della statua "Stai osservando,mio amore?

Stai vedendo cosa ho fatto per te?

Vedi cosa sono disposto ad uccidere per essere..."

"VECCHIO!"urlò Thanos che entrò aprendo le immense porte della cattedrale "BASTA!

THANOS NON ASPETTA NESSUNO!

NEMMENO THANOS!

Mi hai lasciato a fare l'errante con quel tuo folle servo mentre ti rilassi,giocando a vestirti in modo strano..."

Il re Thanos andò verso di lui "Silenzio!"

Re Thanos estrasse la spada dal fodero e la puntò contro l'altro.

La lama dell'arma era fatta di fiamme.

"Ho sofferto molto di più della tua impazienza e mancanza di rispetto nella mia proprietà,ragazzo!"disse re Thanos "Ma non qui!

NON NE SUO TEMPIO!

Un'altra parola insolente da te e ti apro la gola uccidendoci entrambi.

Thanos guardò la spada e sorrise "Questa è la spada di Surtur.

La spada del destino."

"È la so usare bene."disse re Thanos che rimise la spada a posto.

"Vedo che la mia rabbia brucia come nel mio doppio del futuro."disse Thanos.

"Occasionalmente si."disse re Thanos "L'era della guerra è sopra di noi,e io sono..."

"Spaventato?"disse Thanos.

"Ansioso di liberarmi di te."disse re Thanos.

Thanos si avvicinò alla statua "...mi scuso per il mio tono,re Thanos.

È solo che tu sei una delusione per me.

Sicuramente capisci...io vengo da un tempo dove ho rinunciato alla signora oscura.

Io non sono più il suo folle.

E venire qui e vedere te che ti stai ancora struggendo dopo-"

"HA!"disse re Thanos sedendosi sulla prima panchina a destra "È così?

Dimmi allora,quando hai guardato dentro gli occhi del Rider questa mattina,cosa stavi guardando?

È come dico io.

Tu sarai sempre stato il suo folle,ragazzo.

Sempre lo sarai.

Pensi di averla abbandonata...ma nessuno abbandona un entità astratta onnipresente.

Nemmeno tu."

"E quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai visto il tuo grande amore esattamente?"disse Thanos.

"Oh,secoli fa?"disse re Thanos "Millenni fa?

Non ricordo esattamente,non misuro più il tempo.

È stato...dopo che ho ucciso quel ragazzo con la pelle d'oro…

Come si chiamava?

Aaron o qualcosa?"

"...Adam?"disse Thanos.

"Lei stava..."disse re Thanos "Era li ad aspettarmi dopo la battaglia.

Ma lei...rimase semplicemente li.

Non disse una parola.

Come se aspettasse qualcosa…

Qualcosa...di più.

I non so cosa fosse…

Ho dovuto aspettare molto per capirlo.

Le ho dato tutto…

I miei nemici…

I miei alleati…

I miei figli…"

Re Thanos chiuse gli occhi per un istante "Tutto.

E ancora..."

I vetri alla loro destra esplosero.

"Il caduto è qui."disse re Thanos che si alzò ed estrasse la spada.

Si udì un vero e proprio rombo.

"Che cos'è?"disse Thanos.

"Te l'ho detto,ragazzo."disse re Thanos "Non ti ho portato alla fine del mondo per una conversazione.

È tempo."

"Guardati!"disse Thanos schernendolo "Tremi davanti ad un araldo perso!

COSA SONO DIVENTATO?!"

Re Thanos si avvicinò alla porta,mentre fuori c'era un portale rosso che si apriva.

"QUANTO IN BASSO È CADUTO THANOS PER AVERE BISOGNO DI UN'ARMATURA E UNA SPADA PER AFFRONTARE UN TALE PATETICO FOLLE COME IL CADUTO?!"urlò il giovane Thanos.

"Oh...si...suppongo tu non lo sappia,ma dovresti..."disse re Thanos "Ragazzo,tu non hai mai affrontato questo folle.

Non così..."

Il terreno tremò e altri vetri esplosero.

"Il caduto non è un essere,non è un uomo...è un titolo."disse re Thanos.

Dal portale uscì Silver Surfer.

Era un uomo calvo fatto di metallo nero,su una tavola di metallo dello stesso colore,aveva una luce azzurra che usciva dagli occhi e delle scariche elettriche dalla sala.

Dal portale uscì un orda di insetti umanoidi e altri mostruosi e giganteschi.

FLASHBACK

Il Punitore era in una New York in fiamme e devastata.

Aveva capelli bianchi,corti,indossava una maglietta nera aderente,senza colletto e senza maniche,con la figura di un teschio bianco al centro,aveva guanti bianchi che coprivano metà avambracci,una serie di bombe a mano legate intorno alla spalla destra,una serie di razzi legai alla spalla sinistra,un fucile a pompa sulla schiena,un fucile automatico,con lancia granate,una cintura bianca che passava sulla spalla destra,piena si piccole sacche,una cintura bianca identica all'altezza della vita,pantaloni neri,con foderi bianchi con pistole dello stesso colore e stivali neri.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Quando era un giovane uomo e non un essere cosmico che vaga nel tempo uccidendo,la moglie e il figlio di Frank Castle vennero assassinati davanti ai suoi occhi.

Questo evento lo fece diventare il Punitore,un uomo da guerra e di terrore sotto ogni punto di vista.

Ma,come detto,questo è successo molto tempo fa,nel grande schema delle cose,ne è quasi valsa la pena.

La storia attuale,è la più mortale che si possa immaginare.

È la storia di tre diavoli e di un folle che strinse un patto con ciascuno di loro.

E a dare iniziò ad una legenda così oscura,iniziamo dal momento in cui tutte le storie iniziarono a morire...

Cominciamo con Thanos."

Thanos era sospeso a mezz'aria,con le mani piene di energia viola.

Il cielo era rosso,c'erano lampi ovunque.

In aria c'erano anche delle muscolose creature verdi con denti appuntiti,orecchie allungate,muscolatura imponente,senza maglietta,con due placche sugli avambracci e pantaloni grigi.

A combatterli vi era il Dr Strange,con le mani piene di energia,Sentry che lanciava energia gialla dalle mani,la versione femminile di Wolverine che spiccava il salto da un palazzo colpendo un nemico,la Donna Ragno,che combatteva contro Corvus,mentre quest'ultimo tagliava la gola a Cage,mentre Proxima lanciava dei raggi.

Il Punitore ,in strada, continuava a sparare.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Frank Castle era uno degli ultimi uomini rimasti a combattere quando Thanos ha combattuto con gli eroi più potenti della Terra per l'ultima volta."

Hulk aveva un costume nero aderente,che lasciava scoperte braccia e spalle e aveva un gigantesca pistola laser.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La battaglia finale di un impero è raramente ricordata nei libri di storia.

Ma i conquistatori vengono ricordati."

Thanos lanciò un raggio viola dalla mano destra,fondendo il viso di Hulk.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Fedele a questo sentimento,fino ad oggi,non ci sono menzioni di questa piccola guerra negli annali che il re Thanos conserva."

Thanos scagliò Hulk contro un palazzo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Forse l'omissione nasce dal dispetto,una riluttanza a registrare la vita di chi lo ha sconfitto molte volte."

I detriti colpirono Frank alla testa ferendolo mortalmente.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Altrettanto probabile è la nozione che Thanos semplicemente ha dimenticato.

Era piuttosto impegnato in quegli ultimi giorni."

Dei massi colpirono la testa del Punitore.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Dopo tutto,quando un dio sta uccidendo ogni essere vivente nel cosmo con le sue mani,un errore nella perfetta tenuta dei registri può essere perdonato."

Il punitore,con era a terra,aveva una ferita sulla tempia sinistra e allungava la mano verso il fucile tra le macerie.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma anche se in qualche modo ci fosse qualche registrazione di questo evento,Frank Castle non sarebbe menzionato."

Thanos,stando sospeso a mezz'aria,all'ungo la mano sinistra verso Spiderman e Strange,fece uscire una fortissima luce che li uccise e disintegrò la parte bassa del costume di Spiderman.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Considerando tutti quelli che ha ucciso,il Punitore era come una pulce su un pianeta pieno di eroi morti.

E nei suoi ultimi momenti,un solo pensiero gli passò in testa."

Thanos spezzò in due Iron Man.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mentre moriva e il titano pazzo faceva a pezzi il suo mondo,Frank Castle pensava ad una sola cosa...e una sola…

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per punire quel bastardo viola."

Una volta morto Frank si trovò nell'inferno davanti al demone Mephisto.

Assomigliava ad un uomo,aveva la pelle rossa,i capelli rossi,lunghi,un enorme mantello nero,con un colletto talmente alto da superare la testa,era seduto su un trono informe marrone,enorme,dai contorni irregolari,con delle scale di pietra e poi c'era un corridoio di pietra dove era Frank.

Intorno c'erano delle fiamme e da esse enormi colonne che mostravano dei corridoio di pietra pieni di anime.

"Cosa desideri?"disse Mephisto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E così Frank Kastle,il Punitore,fece il suo primo vero patto demoniaco...e divenne i Ghost Rider."

Lo scheletro infuocato era su una motocicletta,con le fiamme che uscivano dalle ruote e la mitragliatrice davanti.

Aveva lo stesso costume di quando era morto.

Sfrecciò quando il cielo della terra era quasi buio,in una New York sterilizzata,con palazzi grigi,distrutti e vuoti.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma quando tornò in vita non c'era niente da punire o vendicare in quel mondo."

Tempo dopo nevicava e lui era ancora sulla moto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I giorni divennero anni.

E i decenni divennero secoli...e una marcia incessante di millenni ha guidato la via…e anche il Ghost Rider ha fatto altrettanto."

Tempo dopo,era su un'altura di roccia,in un deserto,in ginocchio,mentre la notte lo avvolgeva.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Vagando senza fine da solo e immortale.

Con nessuno da uccidere.

E nessuno da amare.

Quando anche il diavolo smise di rispondere alle sue chiamate,Frank Castle piuttosto...aggressivamente...cominciò a perdere la testa."

Improvvisamente apparve Galactus,che si materializzò da una coltre di nubi,con dentro luce azzurra ed emanando dal suo corpo scariche elettriche,mentre Frank sfrecciava tra le rovine di New York.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E in quel periodo,venne il divoratore."

Galactus cadde in ginocchio e sulla pancia aveva uno squarcio da cui usciva energia rosa.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma Galactus non venne sulla terra per alimentarsi,distruggere o combattere.

No,non quel giorno."

Dal buco sulla pancia uscì moltissimo liquido rosa.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Galacus era stato braccato tra le stelle da Thanos.

Appena scappato all'assalto,era arrivato umiliato sul pianeta dove aveva trovato al più grande sconfitta.

Venne per protezione.

Per trovare asilo."

"Qualcuno...per favore..."disse Galactus.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Venne per..."

"AIUTO!"urlò Galactus.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma Galactus era arrivato tardi.

La Terra e i suoi campioni erano morti da eoni."

"RICHARDS!"urlò Galacrus mentre si alzava "Dove sei?

Dove sono?

Che è successo…?

No...no.

Per favore,no..."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma qualcuno c'era."

"Sono qui!"urlò Rider con la motocicletta su un tetto "È da molto che non ti vediamo.

Ti è andato male qualcosa?"

"Cosa...cosa sei tu?"disse Galatus "Dove sono gli altri?"

"Thanos ha ucciso tutti."disse Ghost Rider "È venuto e ha mandato nell'oblio tutti loro."

"No..."disse Galactus "Lo vedo...e tu sei l'ultimo..."

"Ero stato ucciso anche io."disse Roder "Sono tornato in vita con lo spirito del Ghost Rider e ho atteso fino ad oggi.

Il mondo è finito da...da parecchio.

Sono Frank Castle."

"Frank?"disse Galactus.

"Vorrei sapere se sei reale."disse Frank "A volte la mia mente sfarfalla."

"Si,piccolo demone."disse Galactus "Galactus è reale."

"Oh bene."disse Rider sedendosi sul bordo del palazzo "Che posso fare per te,Galactus?

Sei venuto qui urlando per avere aiuto.

Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?"

VOCE NARRANTE

"Galactus parlo al Rider della campagna sanguinaria di Thanos tra le stelle.

Gli parlò della caduta di Attilian,della morte degli Inumani,il quasi totale sterminio degli Shi'Ar,dei Kree,degli Skrull.

C'erano delle voci che affermavano che Thanos aveva ucciso anche il consiglio degli osservatori e gli dei nordici.

E finalmente parlò della sua battaglia con il distruttore e di come fuggì con l'aiuto del suo araldo caduto,Silver Surfer..."

"Accidenti."disse Rider "A quanto pare vogliamo entrambi quello stronzo viola morto.

Fammi diventare il tuo araldo e dammi quei poteri cosmici e insieme potremo punire quel figlio di puttana viola."

"E cosa guadagnerei io?"disse Galactus.

"Dopo che ho finito con Thanos potrai mangiare la terra se lo vorrai ancora."disse Rider "Ti va bene?"

VOCE NARRANTE

"E così,Frank Castle fece il suo secondo patto con il male nella sua vita...e divenne Ghost Tider,l'Araldo di Galactus."

I due volarono su un pianeta deserto e ora Rider aveva il mezzo con cui si era presentato da Thanos.

Galactus iniziò a correre sul pianeta,mentre Rider utilizzava il mezzo come una motocicletta.

Davanti a loro c'era una città super avanzata,completamente in fiamme e distrutta.

Tra le macerie,sul confine della città,c'era Thanos che aveva le mani piene di energia viola,gli mancava l'elmo e aveva degli strappi sulla corazza.

Aveva anche la barba bianca.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Insieme corsero attraverso il cosmo tentando di fermare il sistematico annientamento da parte di Thanos di ogni essere senziente nell'esistenza.

Erano gli ultimi secoli.

La loro ricerca del titano pazzo re divenne legenda.

La caccia del Ghost Rider divenne un monito di speranza per tutti coloro che erano ancora vivi per ascoltarla.

Una debole,distante promessa che non tutto era andato perduto tra le stelle.

Che anche in quei giorni bui ...il cuore degli eroi batteva ancora nel petto di un uomo morto.

Ma poi...ovviamente..."

Thanos urlò e lanciò in raggio viola enorme dalla mano destra,decapitando Galactus.

Rider iniziò a sparare proiettili infuocati verso il nemico andandogli contro.

"Ho sentito delle voci su di te,Riderd."disse Thanos camminando verso di lui "Hai sfidato la morte.

Thanos è..."

Thanos lo colpì con i pugno sinistro e lo mandò a terra "...incuriosito.

Credi che io sia la peggior cosa li fuori,ragazzo?

Non ho nemmeno cominciato!"

Thanos allungò la mano destra verso di lui "Io non posso ucciderti e tu non puoi sconfiggermi.

Ma se verrai con me ti mostrerò più male di quanto tu possa punire in migliaia di vite..."

Rider gli diede la mano.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Con questo Frank Castle fece il suo terzo patto con il male.

E divenne The Rider,la mano destra oscura del folle re Thanos."

Silver Surfer,coperto di sangue fucsia li osservava con le mani piene di energia azzurra.

Era un uomo con la pelle di metallo argenteo,calvo,su una tavola di metallo molto lunga.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E passò attraverso tutto questo.

Questa interminabile morte e rinascita tra le mani di demoni e dei...l'infinito viaggio che ha vissuto,l'incredibile spettacolo di peccati che i suoi occhi morti hanno visto.

Dopo tutto questo...se aveste detto a Frank Castle che avrebbe combattuto quando l'universo sarebbe giunto alla fine inevitabile...vi avrebbe creduto."

FINE FLASHBACK

I due Thanos affrontavano l'orda di insetti,mentre Rider sparava con le sue pistole lancia fiamme.

Surfer lanciò un aggio viola dalla mano e re Thanos lo bloccò con la spada infuocata,mentre l'altro colpiva i mostro con il pugno destro pieno di energia e ridendo.

"L'orda dell'annientamento?"disse re Thanos dando un sinistro a Surfer "Davvero,Norrin?

È tutto quello che hai portato per me?

Dopo tutto questo tempo?"

Rider continuava a sparare,mentre degli uomini insetti sommergevano Thanos.

"RIDER!"urlò il Thanos giovane sotto gli insetti "FA QUALCOSA DI INFERNALE,SE HAI SMESSO DI GIOCARE CON I TUOI LANCIAFIAMME!"

Rider si illuminò "Ha!

Sai mi dimentico sempre che posso farlo!"  
Rider produsse un'enorme onda di fuoco e poi l'esplosione pari a quella di un'erma nucleare.

I due Thanos erano fermi tra le fiamme e quello giovane aveva la corazza sul braccio sinistro rotta.

"Ha!"disse re Thanos "Bene,ragazzo,forse avevi ragione.

Forse non serviva portarti qui dopo tutto.

Il Rider poteva fare tutto questo da solo."

"Hey,grazie."disse Rider "Io avrei potuto farlo senza di voi..."

"Silenzio."disse il giovane Thanso "Vi...vi sbagliate.

Non poteva essere così facile."

"No."disse Surfer che era tra le fiamme,con la tavola in aria accanto a lui,poi allungò le mani in avanti e produsse un raggio enorme,scagliando re Thanos nella stanza della testa di Galactus mandandolo contro la prete opposta e facendogli perdere l'elmo,poi apparve sulla tavola a mezz'aria e con le mani piene di energia azzurra.

"Non mi interessa quanti siete...finirà tutto oggi,Thanos."disse Surfer"È passato molto tempo ,ma ora risponderai per le vite che hai preso."

Re Thanos mise la spada con la punta verso terra e si rialzò "Se avessi potuto uccidermi,l'avresti fatto!

Dimmi Norrin...se sei venuto qui solo per morire...PERCHÉ DIAVOLO HAI ATTESO COSÌ A LUNGO?!"

"Io non ho atteso..io ho lavorato."disse Surfer e il martello di Thor spaccò in due la statua di Lady Morte.

"Davvero?!"disse re Thanos mentre la mano sinistra di Surfer si apriva facendo uscire scariche elettriche "A COSA?!"

Il martello andò nella mani di Norrin ed evocò un fulmine "Nel diventare degno."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Quando la battaglia sarà finita non ci sarà nessuno a cui dirlo."

"Ti ucciderò con quel martello,Norrin."disse re Thanos che si tolse la corazza dal petto e dal braccio sinistro,mentre l'altro Thanos ,che non aveva più la corazza sulle braccia, arrivò sul posto insieme al Rider.

"Vedo che il tempo non ha sedato quel tuo deludente ego,Thanos."disse Surfer "Non sarai mai degno di questo martello nemmeno se vivessi un altro milione di anni…

Ma non temere,titano.

Se desideri il Mjolmir..."

Surfer alzò il martello e lo illuminò di energia "...lo lascerò segnare il tuo volto."

Re Thanos sorrise,Surfer fece roteare il martello e colpì il giovane Thanos e il Rider con fulmini,volò verso re Thanos e lo colpì con il martello scagliandolo fuori dalla torre,po colpì l'altro con la tavola nera,mentre colpiva Rider con un raggio uscito dalla mano destra,poi richiamò il martello ed evocò un fulmine enorme.

"NO!"urlò il giovane Thanos.

La torre fu distrutta dal fulmine e crollò.

Surfer rimase tra le macerie.

"Ehi,penso che ti sei dimenticato di me!"disse Rider sparandogli dei raggi di fuoco "NON SEI L'UNICO ARALDO IN QUESTO LUOGO!"

"Non ho dimenticato..."disse Surfer che lo colpì al petto dal basso verso l'alto,facendogli esplodere il teschio e il petto "...semplicemente non mi importa."

Il giovane Thanos uscì dalle macerie senza la corazza sul petto e sulla pancia "Non hai vinto nulla,Surfer.

Hai semplicemente rilasciato qualcosa che non puoi sperare di controllare."

"Ho respinto la furia di Thanos per eoni,ragazzo."disse Surfer "Te lo assicuro.

Io sono più che pronto..."

"Folle...non mi riferivo al vecchio."disse il giovane Thanos.

Hulk uscì dalle macerie "HULK UCCIDE!"

Surfer sfondò le vetrate della cattedrale di Lady Morte e fracassò la statua andandogli contro"Bruce?"

"HULK UCCIDE!"urlò Hulk atterrando.

"Bruce,ascoltami!"disse Surfer afferrandolo alla gola con la mano destra "Basta!"

Hulk iniziò a colpirlo al volto senza nemmeno farlo muovere e fracassandosi le nocche.

"Mi hai preso di sorpresa la prima volta,vecchio amico."disse Surfer "Ma,per favore...per favore,cerca di stare calmo.

Ti farai solo male."

"HULK UCCIDE!"urlò Hulk.

"No...no...non sei tu questo."disse Surfer "Ascolta la mai voce,Bruce.

Torna."

"Hulk uccide."disse Hulk che tornò Banner "Uccidimi.

Per favore,uccidimi."

Surfer lo abbracciò "Va tutto bene,amico mio.

Thanos finirà presto."

Il giovane Thanos apparve all'entrata "Sbrighiamoci,no?

Sto cominciando a stancarmi di questo ballo."

"Non sto giocando,Thanos."disse Surfer illuminando il martello e facendogli emettere fulmini"Vieni qui."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Qui,alla fine del tempo,l'ultimo pezzo di speranza muore in silenzio in una terra desolata."

Il vecchio Thanos trafisse Bruce e Surfer con la spada infuocata,poi la estrasse scagliando via il corpo di Banner.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La battaglia,se così si può chiamare,è brutale.

Crudele.

Il caduto non ha mai pianto.

I distruttori continuarono il loro lavoro senza parlare tra loro.

I loro movimenti erano così precisi ed esatti come se si fossero allenati per secoli."

Il vecchio Thanos diede un destro a Surfer mandandolo in ginocchio,mentre l'altro si avvicinava.

Surfer allungò la mano sinistra verso il giovane Thanos illuminandola di energia viola,ma il vecchio Thanos gli afferrò il braccio e lo mise dietro la schiena,il nemico alzò il martello,provocando scariche elettriche,mentre il vecchio Thanos lanciò la spada all'altro che la afferrò con entrambe le mani.

VOCE NARRANTE

"4 man su una sola spada.

2 cuori neri che battono insieme.

Qualcuno potrebbe essere perdonato per trovare bellezza in tutto ciò."

Il giovane Thanos tagliò l'arto con il martello e l'oggetto cadde lasciando il manico verso l'alto,mentre il giovane Thanos colpiva Surfer con un destro al volto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ovviamente,nessuno è stato lasciato in vita in tutta l'esistenza per assistere all'ultima folle battaglia del re Thanos.

Beh,tranne qualcuno.

Ma lei non si sarebbe mostrata fino a che il tempo non fosse giunto.

Lei non arriva ne in ritardo ne in anticipo.

Ma lei guarda.

E,a volte...se ci si può credere..."

Il vecchio Thanos gettò a terra l'avversario,poi gli prese la testa con la mano destra.

Surfer perdeva sangue viola dal naso e dalla bocca.

"Che ti avevo detto a proposito di quel martello?"disse Thanos che gli conficcò la testa sul manico,trapassandolo da parte a parte e facendo uscire sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...a volte ride."

I due rimasero in silenzio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E poi è compiuto.

Gli ultimi titani erano in piedi sopra il corpo di un angelo caduto,in una chiesa costruita per il loro più grande amore.

Per uno di loro,quello era la fine di un cammino mai voluto."

"Ecco."disse il giovane Thanos "Il tuo grande nemico è morto.

Ora rimandami a casa."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per l'altro...era il giorno più dolce della sua interminabile vita."

Il vecchio Thano si appoggiò all'entrata del santuario.

"Mi ascolti,vecchio?"disse Thanos "Tu mi..."

"Taci e guarda,ragazzo..."disse il vecchio Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché con la morte del caduto,re Thanos ha dato alla sua padrone tutto ciò che poteva darle.

E così,su una Terra desolata,alla fine di tutto...c'era la morte..."

Il giovane Thanos osservava una figura nera avvicinarsi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...vestita da sposa."

Lady Morte aveva un abito da sposa nero,che lasciava scoperte le spalle,metà dei bicipiti,l'inizio del seno,mentre tutto il resto era coperto,inclusi gli avambracci e le mani.

Sulla testa aveva un lungo velo scuro e i capelli neri erano legati dietro la testa,aveva 2 ciocche che scendevano lungo i lati del viso e la riga sulla parte sinistra.

I capelli erano anche raccolti in due nodi ai lati della testa sulla parte posteriore.

Le mani erano unite tra loro all'altezza della vita.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Questi sono i giorni finali di Thanos.

Siamo stati testimoni,in questo racconto,delle conseguenze di ogni singolo momento della vita del titano pazzo.

Abbiamo visto la crudele nascita,e la misericordiosa morte con il suo mantello nero.

Abbiamo visto tutto ciò,e abbiamo visto il vuoto che vuoto ha portato in lui."

Lady Morte sollevò il velo e sorrise.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ma qui,alla fine di ogni cosa...c'è qualcosa che non vedrai mai più.

Un Thanos...in pace."

"Mia signora,sei venuta..."disse il vecchio Thanos che si era allontanato dall'entrata e si era messo vicino al corpo di Surfer.

"Alla fine è arrivata..."disse il giovane Thanos superandolo "Ma perché si è fermata?

Perché non si avvicina di più?

Che cosa vuole di più?"

"Ragazzo!"disse il vecchio Thanos "Attento a quello che..."

"NO!"urlò Thanos avvicinandosi "QUESTO È ABBASTANZA!

ADESSO BASTA!"

Il giovane Thanos le andò vicino "Mi sono stancato dei tuoi giochi!

Posso solo immaginare quanto sia stanco lui.

Che altro vuoi da me?!"

Lei sorrise e spalancò le braccia,piegando la testa a desta."

"PERCHÉ NON CEDI?!"urlò Il giovane Thanos "IO HO...NOI ABBIAMO DATO A TE OGNI COSA CHE VOLEVI!

NON C'È RIMASTO NIENTE DA UCCIDERE!

CHE COSA POTREMO..."

Thanos si bloccò e poi si voltò verso l'altro "Oh…

Devo ucciderti.

Ecco perché mi hai portato qui.

Non era per uccidere Surfer,vero?

Tu hai dato a lei ogni cosa nella creazione,ma non la tua vita,vero?

Dobbiamo morire per stare con lei.

Come ogni altra cosa."

"Si."disse il vecchio Thanos "Siamo immortali,ma la nostra vita deve terminare.

E se Thanos deve essere ucciso..."

"Nessuno uccide Thanos,tranne Thanos."disse il giovane Thanos.

Lady Morte indicò se stessa con la mano sinistra,sorridendo e girando la testa leggermente a sinistra,poi indicò i due con la mano destra.

"Suppongo che non mi lascerai farlo facilmente."disse il giovane Thanos.

Re Thanos rise "Tu lo faresti?"

"Giusto."disse Thanos "Finiamola qui.

Sono ansioso di completare questa faccenda."

"Prima di iniziare,voglio dirti..."disse il re Thanos togliendo la corazza dalla spalla destra "...il Rider era il mio servo...ma era semplice.

Mite.

Mentre tu sei...abrasivo.

È stato bello provare quella rabbia ancora.

Quel pozzo senza fondo di desiderio,odio e pulsione che è stato smorzato in me nel tempo."

Il re Thanos si tolse la corazza dall'avambraccio destro "È stato...bello non essere solo in questi ultimi giorni.

Posso darti qualche avviso su di te e il tuo viaggio da questo giorno a questo giorno.

Nel mio tempo ho visto cose meravigliose Thanos,e invito i tuoi giovani occhi a vederle per la prima volta.

Io ho fatto molti errori.

Ma se avessi imparato una cosa in tempo,non sarebbe..."

Il giovane Thanos lanciò i raggi laser dagli occhi sul vecchio Thanos poi rimase con gli occhi rossi e pieni di fumo "Vuoi parlare o vuoi morire?"

Lady Morte si mise le mani sulla bocca e sorrise.

"Molto bene,allora."disse i vecchio Thanos che diede un calcio alla pancia dell'altro scagliandolo via.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E,ovviamente,ecco come finì."

Re Thanos diede un pugno destro al mento del giovane Thanos facendo uscire sangue viola,mentre l'altro gli mise la mano sinistra in testa.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non fu freddo come la loro battaglia con il caduto."

Il giovane Thanos usò la mano destra per spingere il volto di re Thanos contro un muro,facendo uscire molto sangue viola.

VOCE NARRANTE

"No,c'era qualcosa di più in questa battaglia."

Il giovane Thanos diede un calcio facendo uscire molto sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I due Thanos avevano vissuto un eternità di paura e orrore.

Non dicono parole,ma utilizzano il linguaggio del sangue."

I due si lanciarono i raggi laser dagli occhi addosso contemporaneamente.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Ogni punizione per un rimpianto nascosto che portavano dentro di loro."

Il giovane Thanos diede una testata all'altro facendo uscire del sangue,poi gli afferrò la testa da dietro,mettendogli le dita negli occhi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Per arrendersi.

Per cadere."

Re Thanos ruotò la testa all'indietro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Gelosi per la forza.

Odiosi per la debolezza."

Re Thanos lo colpì con il dorso del pugno sinistro facendogli perdere sangue,poi l'altro gli afferrò il braccio sinistro e gli spezzò il gomito facendo uscire l'osso.

VOCE NARRANTE

"La furia era nei loro attacchi e si gettano l'uno contro l'altro."

Re Thanos prese una pietra e la spaccò sul volto dell'altro,poi lanciò i raggi laser dagli occhi,ma l'altro diede un pugno al raggio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Questo è l'unico modo in cui Thanos può esprimersi."

Il giovane Thanos diede un destro la volto del altro,facendo uscire molto sangue.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Uccidendo se stesso."

Il giovane Thanos diede un sinistro al volto dell'altro mandandolo a terra,poi diede in destro,un sinistro e un altro colpo,provocando un grosso cratere.

Lady Morte spalancò gli occhi e girò il volto a sinistra.

Re Thanos era in ginocchio.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Fin da quando Thanos ha posato gli occhi sulla sua versione futura ha pensato a questo momento.

Questo debole,patetico vecchio,battuto e supplicante ai suoi piedi."

"Che...che stai aspettando?!"disse re Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Vedere la paura nei suoi occhi è come vedere un errore."

"FINISCI!"urlò re Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E la realizzazione che potrebbe essere l'ultima faccia che vede è anche peggio."

"UCCIDIMI!"urlò re Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...se aveste chiesto a Thanos come lui credeva sarebbe finito l'Universo...avrebbe risposto che non ci aveva pensato."

Il giovane Thanos diede un calco all'altro,poi strinse le sue mani piene di sangue intorno al collo del nemico.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché Thanos sapeva che non era importante poiché...lui ci sarebbe sempre stato."

"Fallo."disse re Thanos "Metti fine a questo.

Thanos,ti prego!"

Il giovane Thanos si allontanò con gli avambracci davanti a se e con le mani aperte.

Aveva un'espressione di disgusto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...lo avrebbe scoperto di persona."

"Che stai facendo?!"disse re Thanos che aveva il corpo pieno di tagli e metà volto pieno di sangue"Thanos torna qui e finisci questa cosa!

PER FAVORE!"

"I re non supplicano."disse il giovane Thanos.

"Tu..."disse il vecchio Thanos alzandosi "Codardo!

Debole!

Sei spaventato!

Solo un bambino spaventato!

AVANTI!

AVANTI!"

Lady Morte alzò gli occhi verso l'alto a sinistra e fece una smorfia.

"VIENI QUI E FINISCI QUELLO CHE HAI INI..."disse il vecchio Thanos.

Il giovane Thanos lo afferrò alla gola e lo scagliò contro una colonna,che si frantumò,poi lo tenne

fermo con la mano destra e afferrò la catenella con il pezzo di pietra verde appesa al collo dell'altro"Vuoi morire?

Fallo da solo."

Thanos gli strappò la catenella e si allontanò andando verso il cadavere di Surfer.

"Che stai facendo?"disse il vecchio Thanos "Quella gemma è rotta,folle!

Non..."

"Il tuo Ghost Rider era capace di usarla,no?!"disse il Giovane Thanos.

"Thanos,non farlo."disse re Thanos,mentre l'altro si inginocchiava "Non lasciami ferito e sanguinante e vivo!

Stai solo condannando te stesso!

Questo è il tuo fato!

Non è la tua sconfitta,ragazzo,è la tua fine!"

Thanos mise la pietra su Surfer facendola illuminare di energia verde.

"Non possiamo morire."disse il vecchio Thanos "Sai che vuol dire?"

"Oh si..."disse il giovane Thanos stringendo la pietra ed aprendo un portale circolare di energia verde,simile ad un vortice "Significa che io ho tutto il tempo che mi serve.

Io non ti ucciderò,vecchio.

Ma fino a quando non sarò polvere e ossa io mi impegnerò nell'obiettivo di farti scomparire.

Io non diverrò mai come te.

Ti cancellerò in un modo o nell'altro."

Il re Thanos si avvicinò verso l'altro,ma il portale si chiuse.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il momento passò.

E tutto fu come se non fosse mai accaduto.

E poi ci fu una risata."

Re Thanos rise.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Seguito da un vento freddo."

Lady Morte camminò a piedi scalzi verso di lui.

"Non lo vedi,amore mio?"disse re Thanos prendendo la rosa nera a terra "Siamo ancora qui!

Il ragazzo...non ha fatto niente!

Significa che io...che noi staremo insieme."

Lady Morte prese la rosa e poi chiuse gli occhi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E con questo la fine di ogni cosa.

Perché,vedete...la risposta al nostro enigma è semplice."

"Padrona perché sembri così..."disse re Thanos.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Come si concluderà questo Universo dal nostro arrivo alla sua sanguinosa e inevitabile fine?"

"Oh...non sei vestita per un matrimonio...vero?"disse re Thanos "L'ha fatto.

Mi ha cancellato."

L'ambiente iniziò a diventare nero.

"Amore mio...prima che io vada perduto,dimmi cosa ha fatto per liberarsi di me."disse re Thanos"Che cosa ha fatto Thanos?"

"Lui ha vinto."disse Lady Morte.

Re Thanos rise e poi l'intero ambiente cessò di esistere e tutto divenne nero.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Perché esso finirà nello stesso modo in cui tutte le storie che sono state raccontate finiscono."

Lady Morte annusò la rosa.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Con la morte.

La morte…"

Lady Morte gettò la rosa ed iniziò ad allontanarsi nel vuoto più assoluto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...e niente di più."

La rosa iniziò a svanire rapidamente.


End file.
